Someone to Save You
by SpringHiller09
Summary: Bella is in a relationship with Edward. But, once his parents begin to have problems in their marriage, it hits Edward hard, and starts a rut with Bella. Carlisle, scarred of loosing Esme, will do anything in his power to save his marriage for his children. But one night in comforting each other turns into something much more for Bella and Carlisle.
1. Out of My Element

**Chapter One: Out of My Element **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had been in a rut for the last six months, ever since his parents marriage started to have problems. I loved the boy dearly, but there was no spark anymore. We'd been together since the summer before sophomore year, and as senior year approached, I missed that spark we had so long ago. There were days where he would take me far away from town, and set off illegal fireworks for me. He was romantic and spontaneous, now he was just a dating dud. Now instead of fireworks, I had dinner and a movie for our dates.

Our sex life had greatly declined as well. There were days, when no one was home, we'd spend the entire day in bed together. Now, we'd have sex in the back of his car, because we both felt we had too. I wasn't in the relationship for the sex, but it did add to our relationship. He'd been my first, and I was his. I felt lucky to have lost my virginity to the man I was in love with, rather than some football player because he was hot, like Jessica had. I missed the closeness that came with sleeping together as well. Before, we could barely keep our hands off of each other, and now I was lucky if he'd brush his hand on my butt while putting his arms around my waist.

The fact that his parents marriage seemed to be coming to an end didn't help at all. He told me everything he knew about love, he learned from his parents. He told me they'd had his sister, and my best friend, Alice, early. They were only twenty-one when they had her, and twenty-two when they had Edward. But they made it work through those tough times because they loved each other. That's how they made it nineteen years without any problems. But, Esme had decided to stay home with Alice when she was born instead of relying on her mother, and didn't end up following her dream of being a high class interior designer. Carlisle had recently given her a chance to fulfill her dream by sending her back to school, and giving her the money to start a small business.

Well, Carlisle's sweetness and willing to give did more harm then good. They'd managed to make it through while she was in school for it. But, when her business began taking off nine months ago, their relationship did the opposite of 'boom!' She was so wrapped up in her work, she forgot about her husband. It broke my heart to watch Carlisle sitting at the couch in the morning, a book on his chest, fast asleep after waiting up all night for her to come home. My father, who'd known the Cullen's since he moved back to Forks fourteen years ago, accused Esme of having an affair. But, Carlisle was trusting and didn't question her about where she was when she didn't come home. I didn't want to be the one to destroy him in telling him it was probably true.

Alice, who was two years older than Edward and I, spent most of these problematic months in Seattle at school. But being three hours away didn't hide her from the fact of her parents marriage problems. There were countless nights I'd be laying beside Edward while he was on the phone with Alice, trying to make sense of it all. She was trying to be strong for her little brother, and her father, but I could tell how much this was killing her. Her and her mother were best friends when Alice was younger, and even now and she didn't want to believe her mother was spending entire nights at the office or with clients. She too was trusting in her mother, that or she was just that naive.

"Did Edward do _anything_ special tonight?" Alice asked after we'd come home from our night out.

"Not really...I mean he took me to a nicer restaurant than usual. But it was the same as every night." I told her as we walked into her kitchen. Even though Alice was Edwards sister, I could still talk to her about everything. Even my sex life with her brother...we just left out the details.

"You've been dating for two years today...and he does..._nothing_?" She asked, clearly discussed with her younger brother. Alice was taking Carlisle and Esme's problems as bad as Edward was, but she wasn't letting it interfere with her personal life.

"No. It's fine though. I mean, I expected it."

"But Bella, this is big! The longest relationship I had only lasted seven months." She said, referring to Sam, the man she swore she'd marry one day. "Two years is a long time."

"Maybe, but it's just time." I answered, shrugging my shoulder as we sat down in the kitchen. "Besides, Edward and I haven't had much of a relationship in months. It wasn't surprising."

"Bells, you need to talk to him about this. It isn't fair to you if he keeps stringing you along."

"You think he's stringing me along?"

"Well, I don't think he's doing it on purpose...but yeah he is." She told me and my stomach began to turn. "I'm not saying he doesn't love you, or is using you. But you gotta do something."

"He's just so caught up on what's going on with your folks. I'm afraid he's lost hope in love or something."

"Not Edward. He's been looking for his 'princess' since he was five." She told me, laughing. He had been forced to watch Cinderella with Alice when he was little, and told everyone he was going to marry a girl like Cinderella.

"Yeah...I just think he believed in that because of your parents." I sighed.

"Bella?" Alice asked in almost a whisper. "My parents are going to get through this...right?" She asked. I wanted to promise her it would, but I had no clue. I always thought my parents would grow old together. But one day, my mother took me for ice creme and we didn't go home after that. She told me her and dad had just fallen out of love, and as an eight year old, I believed her. But as I grew older, I found her old love letters to her now husband, Phil, dated back to when I was just seven. My mom walked out on my dad for another man.

"I hope so, Alice." I sighed, touching my hand to hers. "People go through rough patches. I mean, they've been married for twenty years."

"It's only a number. I mean look at Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes...perfect couple right?" She asked, as I nodded my head. Alice was big on celebrity metaphors. "WRONG! They file for divorce."

"Some people aren't meant to last forever, Alice." I whispered as she looked away. "But, some are. Look at the Cosby's! They've been married for almost fifty years and are still going strong."

"I guess...but..."

"Your parents might be the Cosby's...they just have to get over this little hump." I told her, and her face eased up a bit.

"Bella's right, sweetie." Carlisle said as he came into the kitchen, scarring both of us. "Marriages aren't perfect. And they take work. Things are going to work out." He said, grabbing a bottle of Whisky from the cabinet. Carlisle wasn't an alcoholic...but he was beginning to drink more and more and it scarred all three of us that he'd end up drinking himself into a coma.

"Daddy, I think you should skip the whisky tonight." Alice said.

"Alice, darling, it just helps calm my nerves." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine and he was drinking to help him think he was fine. Alice wanted to have faith in her father, but her faith in him might kill him.

"When's Mom going to be home?" She asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Probably not too late. She has a deadline earlier than she's used to...so she needs to extra time at the office. You two go to bed. It's almost one in the morning." She urged and Alice and I reluctantly did as we were told. We talked in her room for a bit longer, and then I retreated to Edward's room. He had long since passed out, so I changed into a pair of PJ's I kept here, and tried to snuggle close to him.

It was a sleepless night for some reason. I just couldn't shake the thought of Edward and I possibly breaking up. Sure, we were in a long running rut, but I knew it was a stage and it was a pass. Edward really was the guy I wanted to be with, weather we were just seeing a movie, or taking a weekend trip down to Portland for a book festival.

I woke up long before he did and couldn't go back to sleep. I pulled on one of his sweatshirts and made my way downstairs, making the breakfast. Esme was the only one out of them who could cook, and I prayed if she were to leave, they'd hire a private chef. I wasn't always going to be around to cook for them like I've been doing. I looked into Carlisle and Esme's room, the sheets were rumpled so I knew someone had slept in there, even if they were alone. My heart broke when I saw Carlisle, the TV on mute, and an empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table, asleep on the couch.

It wasn't fair to him for Esme to keep stringing him around. I knew they didn't want to end the marriage because of Edward and Alice, but they would be happier than now. Even Carlisle would be happier, not having to worry about when she was coming home. It would put his mind at peace on where they stood. I tried making it to the kitchen without waking him up, but klumsy me tripped over the end table, knocking over a picture frame.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle's scratchy voice as from behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said, picking up the picture frame, silently thanking god it wasn't cracked.

"It's all right. Any longer and my back would be sore for a week." He tried to laugh, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "This couch really wasn't made for sleeping on."

"Then why don't you wait in your bedroom?" I asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I want to make sure Esme makes it home safely."

"Carlisle...the sheets were rumpled. She was in there." I said, and he tilted his head down to look at the floor.

"She...she doesn't want me to sleep in the same bed as her." He whispered and my body filled with anger. She was the one making problems for them, she should be the one sleeping on the couch. "She kind of kicked me out of the bedroom."

"Well, that's absurd. You're husband and wife...and she shouldn't be doing that." I told him, and I saw a slight smile. "Carlisle, you deserve better than this." I told him. The Cullen's were more than just my boyfriends family, they were my family as well and it killed me to watch them all in pain. Especially Carlisle who was always so happy and positive about life before Esme started acting weird.

"Marriages are full of hard times. Esme and I...we'll make it though this." I could see that the glimmer he usually had in his eyes, even after the problems erupted, was gone completely. "I know Esme hasn't been the best wife these last few months but...I know her. I know the good in her." He said before I heard the water running in the bathroom.

"I'm going to make breakfast." I stated, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "Anything special?"

"Hmmm...I could really go for those chocolate chip pancakes you make." He told me as he got up and followed me. "I think I'll help."

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked since the last time he 'helped' me make something, the pan caught fire.

"Hey...I've been doing better!"

"That was only a week ago, Carlisle!" I laughed as I got the eggs out of the fridge. "Here, crack these in a bowel."

"Gee, thanks." He remarked sarcastically. Carlisle was doing just fine thus far, he could really crack those eggs, and measure chocolate chips. I got out the electric mixer from the cabinet and plugged it in. "May I have the honors?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I said, handing him the mixer. "Just make sure not to..." I began to instruct before he turned the mixer on full blast, milk, eggs, and flour going everywhere. The counter, the walls, ourselves. "Turn it on too high."

"Oh god! I'm really sorry Bella!" He said, trying to hide his laughter. I had to laugh too, I'd never seen their kitchen such a mess before. Esme took pride in her kitchen and it was always spick and span.

"Don't worry about it." I said, beginning to break out in laughter. My laughter quickly spread to Carlisle, and for the first time in months, I saw that gorgeous smile he had. "I haven't seen your smile in so long." I told him without thinking.

"Yeah, well...sometimes it's good to smile." He said, and I realized how close were standing.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen. He was freshly showered and shaven, wearing the cologne I'd given him for Christmas that made me go crazy. Even something like this, that made Carlisle laugh, didn't even give Edward the want to smile just a little.

"Your dad here tried helping me make pancakes." I laughed, grabbing a paper towel to wipe my forehead of the mixture. "It's didn't work."

"I can see that." He said, grabbing a banana. "You guys go clean up...I got it in here." He said as he kicked us out and began wiping the counters. I walked upstairs into Edward's room to grab a towel and change of clothes before making my way down to the bathroom to shower. I opened the door, stupidly, without knocking and came face to face with a naked Carlisle.

"Oh! Oh my god!" I screeched as he wrapped a towel around himself. "I am so so SO sorry!" I yelled before running out of the room and back to Edward's room. This day just wasn't my day for luck. I waited until I saw Carlisle's bedroom door closed before leaving the room to take my shower. Carlisle and I didn't speak, and didn't even look at each other for the rest of the day, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

I stayed clear of the Cullen's house for the rest of the weekend, too embarrassed to show my face to Carlisle. I knew I began to stare once I saw him, and I knew he knew that. I could barely think about it without turning a bright shade of red. But, I couldn't avoid them forever, and when Alice asked me to join her for a girls night before she left for school, I had to suck it up and go to their house.

Edward was out with Emmett again and it seemed he put more of an effort with his friendship with Emmett than he did for our relationship. I tried not to let it get to me, just wanting to have a fun night with Alice, but when I pulled into their driveway and saw his car wasn't there, my heart began to hurt. I didn't want him ditching his best friend, but he didn't even split his time equally.

"Hey!" Alice greeted before I even got out of my truck. I grabbed my things from the back seat and got out of the car, only to trip on the step leading up to their porch. My face grew hot with embarrassment as Alice rushed over to my side.

"Are...are you okay?" She asked, trying to stifle her laugh. I was klumsy, and nine times out of ten I only ended up with a bruise.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, getting up off my knees, and began picking the things I dropped up off the ground. But, as I picked up my bag, and a shooting pain went all the way up my arm, I knew this was the one time I wasn't okay. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, dropping the bag.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, picking everything up and leading me into the house.

"It's nothing, really." I lied to her, rubbing my wrist, trying to make the pain go away.

"Bella! Your wrist is swelling up!" Alice pointed out, and rushed over to me. "I'm gonna go get my dad."

"No!" I screeched before she could move. I did not want to deal with this matter with him after what happened Saturday morning.

"Bells, your wrist could be broken." She said as she walked out of the room. She came back with Carlisle only a minute later, and I knew my face was growing redder and redder as he got closer to me. He sat down in front of me, and gently grabbed my wrist. He twisted and turned it, making me wince with every move.

"It's not broken, just a sprain. Alice, will you go get me some ice?" He asked and she sped off into the kitchen. "It should heal fairly quickly." He said, a chuckle in his voice.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Bella, this is silly. What happened Saturday is nothing." He said, and I looked up and saw the glimmer in his eyes starting to form again. Alice came back in with the ice, and Carlisle sent her to the store to get me some Percocet. Leaving us alone."Please, I don't like it when we don't speak." Ummm, what?

"What?" I asked as he placed the ice on my swollen wrist.

"Over these last few months...you have seemed to keep each of us from going crazy. I know Edward isn't being the best boyfriend lately...but I don't know where he would be if you weren't around. And Alice, she loves you and I'm so grateful she has a friend like you."

"That's why you have friends, isn't it?" I asked as he looked up from what he was doing, and into my eyes. "To help them through the good and the bad?"

"Yeah, that's what...that's what friends are there for." He whispered and when I looked into his eyes, I began feeling something more for him, other than he's my boyfriends father. I felt my heartbeat to pick up and my hands began sweating. He lifted his hand up to my cheek, and I bit my lip in anticipation. He inched his way closer until he was only inches away from my lips. Unfortunately, the front door swung open as Alice came back into the house. We jumped apart and he began searching in his bag for something to wrap my wrist in.

"Here's the painkillers." Alice said, handing Carlisle the bag. "They said no charge for repeat customers." She laughed as she sat down on the couch. My heart rate began to slow as the moment passed, but I found myself wanting him to finish what he started.


	2. Not Pretending

**Chapter Two: Not Pretending**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Esme and I got married when we were only twenty years old. We never thought we'd be the kids to get pregnant, and married so soon. But time meant nothing when I was with her, and I knew if we married at twenty or eighty, we'd be together forever. But, suddenly, our life wasn't the perfect one people envied us for. She didn't want to rely on her mother for help when Alice was born, so she dropped out of school and began taking online classes so she could have some sort of degree. It worked while the kids were little, but as they grew up, so did Esme.

Ever since she was a little girl and helped her father repaint her parents bedroom as a surprise, she wanted to be an interior designer. With the kids practically taking care of themselves, I thought it was as good a time as any to help her fulfil her dream, and sent her back to a local interior design school. After she finished, I surprised her with her own little office and a job already set up. Her business soared from the first room she decorated, and I couldn't have been more proud of her.

But ever since her business took off, our marriage plummeted with it. I loved her with all my heart, and wanted to fix what we had left. I was completely dedicated to fixing our once romance. But, Esme, seemed to drift further apart with every new client she got. She'd stay at the office late, and would stay at a clients house all day sometimes. Charlie, one of my best friends, suggested she was having an affair. But, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. Esme and I may not be as close as we were when we married, but she wasn't a cheater and she held true to her vows.

Esme's issues with me were beginning to take a toll on our family. Edward, who had been madly in love with his girlfriend, Bella, seemed to just not care anymore. I heard what was going on between the two of them from Bella's conversations with Alice. And I also saw how much it was killing him by the look he walked around with, like all hope was lost. I hated seeing him like this, and I hated he was basing her relationship off of his mothers and mine. It also was taking a toll on Alice. She was handling it much better than Edward, but I knew she was hurting. She was so scarred we'd end up like her best friends parents, who after getting a divorce, dragged her from city to city to get rid of the other.

But, unlike what people thought I should do, I had faith in my wife. I had faith that one day she would remember those vows we said so long ago, and realize we were meant to be together. I had faith one day, she would get her priorities together and begin putting her family first instead of her business. I had faith, and that's what has gotten me through difficult situations, and I would continue to have faith until all our problems were over.

"Daddy?" Alice asked be at the doorway of my study. I quickly hid the shot glass and bottle of whisky before turning to her. "Bella fell and I think she may have broken her wrist."

"How did she fall that badly?" I asked, getting up and grabbing my medical bag. "Is there a bump?"

"I don't know, I didn't look that closely but she like just fell and it's already swelling." She said as she led me into the living room where Bella was sitting on the couch, gripping her wrist. I could see the swelling all the way over here, and I prayed we wouldn't have to make a trip to the hospital if it were broken. Her face turned red as I inched towards her, and couldn't even look at me once I sat down in front of her. I began twisting and turning it, making sure there was no visiable break. I saw her wincing in every move I made and I looked as fast as I could.

"It's not broken, just a sprain. Alice, will you go get me some ice?" I asked as Alice skipped off to the kitchen. "It should heal fairly quickly." I said, trying to laugh about it. I could tell she was still incredibally embarrased about what happened Saturday morning.

"Thanks." She mumbled, still not making eye contact with me.

"Bella, this is silly. What happened Saturday is nothing." I told her as she finally met my gaze. It really was, I remember a time I walked in on Esme's mother after showering before our wedding, and she laughed about it at the reception later that day. Alice came back in with the ice, and I sent her to the stpre for some pain killers for Bella "Please, I don't like it when we don't speak." I admitted before I knew what was coming out of my moutn

"What?" She asked me as I wrapped the bag of ice in a paper towel and gently placing it on her wrist.

"Over these last few months...you have seemed to keep each of us from going crazy. I know Edward isn't being the best boyfriend lately...but I don't know where he would be if you weren't around. And Alice, she loves you and I'm so grateful she has a friend like you."

"That's why you have friends, isn't it?"She asked as she looked up and met my gaze. "To help them through the good and the bad?"

"Yeah, that's what...that's what friends are there for." I whispered to her. My heart rate began to pick up and I could feel my hands begin to shake. I hadn't felt this stricken since I saw Esme for the first time. Without thinking, I lifted my hand to her cheek and began inching closer to her, just wanting our lips to touch. Our lips had almost touched when I heard the front door swing open, and I jumped away from Bella.

"Here's the painkillers." Alice said, handing me the bag. "They said no charge for repeat customers." I waited for my hands to stop shaking before placing the splint on Bella's wrist. I walked out of there, not knowing what had happened. It'd been so long since my heart rate had picked up that much in the presents of a beautiful girl. Id just tried to make a move on my son's girlfriend...and yet I couldn't feel guilty about it cause when it happened, it seemed like the best thing I could do.

* * *

Esme came home later than usual that night, and I was beginning to think Charlie was right...that she was having an affair. But, when I saw her I didn't want to think of her being with another man. She came inside, and tried walking away without even recognizing my being there.

"Esme?"I whispered as she tried rushing upstairs.

"What is it Carlisle?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have been home at a normal hour!" I said, trying to stay calm. I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but she wasn't acting like the woman I married nineteen years ago.

"I had work to do!" She screeched. Edward, Alice, and Bella were all upstairs and I didn't want them to here this.

"Something or someone?" I asked before I could think about what I was saying. I never wanted to accuse her of anything, but I've been bottling it up inside for months now.

"Excuse...me?" She asked through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to run a business...I need to stay late."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I whispered. "Esme...I want the truth. What's going on with you?"

"You want the truth? Fine...your accusations are correct." She answered and I felt my stomach drop. "I'm sleeping with an old friend of mine. I redid his kitchen when his wife left and we've been sleeping together for about...oh I'd say four months."

"You're...you're...you're FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE?!" I screamed, the nausea gone. "HOW COULE YOU DO THIS, ESME? WE'RE MARRIED!"

"YEAH...WE ARE CARLISLE. AND I DO LOVE YOU AND PROBABLY ALWAYS WILL BUT THERE ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT?"

"WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER TOO LONG, CARLISLE!"

"Yeah...being married tends to do that." I said, feeling the tears beginning to form in my eyes. "You made a promise to me, Esme. How could you...how could you do this?"

"We shared a drink together once the kitchen was done...one drink turned into an entire bottle...and a night of friends hanging out turning into..."

"Don't finish!" I was quick to say. "Fine...one night I could look past...but why would you keep this going?"

"I realized what I'd been missing all these years." She admitted. I could see the slight hurt in her eyes. Whatever was going on in her head, this was hurting her too. "Carlisle, we were so in love when we got married...but we were so young."

"And?"

"I didn't know anything else." She said as she sat down. I so wanted to wrap my arms around her, and tell her it was going to be fine. That we'd work this out. But ever time I thought about going close to her, I pictured her with him.

"I...I want you out." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I never wanted things to end like this, I didn't even want things to end. But, I had to do this. She'd gone too far and I wouldn't ever be able to see past this.

"Carlisle...please."

"Esme...you've been the one pushing me away months ago." I pointed out. "I think it's best for us if you just leave now."

"What about the kids?"

"Alice is nineteen...she can make her own choices and Edward's going to be eighteen in four months. Let's not drag him through a custody battle. He needs to stay here, so go where you want but he's going to finish his senior year with his girlfriend and friends at Forks High."

"Then why don't you leave?" She asked me, as her sobs died down.

"Because...I'm not the one who created this problem." I said, my voice cold. "Esme...I think you should leave." I told her. She looked at me, longing in her eyes before grabbing her bag and leaving. I cringed at the sound of the door slamming and I threw the crystal bowel we'd gotten for our wedding. I turned around to see Bella, standing on the stairs, her eyes full with tears.

"I'm sorry...we didn't mean to wake you." I whispered, trying to compose myself. She looked like she had just witnessed her parents going though this, broken hearted and confused. She walked over to me, and wrapped her hands around my waist. I was taken aback at first, but it was the comfort I needed, and I hugged her tightly back.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle." She cried into my shirt. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again. I looked up and saw Edward and Alice standing at the top of the stairs. Alice always fell asleep with her headphones on and Edward was the heaviest sleeper I'd ever met, and I was glad they hadn't heard what had happened.

"Daddy?" Alice asked as they came downstairs. "What's going on? Edward said he heard glass breaking." She said and I looked at him. His room was the furthest from the living room and I imagined Bella had shut the door when she walked out.

"I had to use the bathroom when I heard it." He shrugged, as Bella went to grab his hand. "Dad...what happened? Where's Mom?"

"I think you guys should sit down." I told them, motioning to the couch. Bella, already knowing the answer to their question, buried her head in Edward's shirt as he stroked her back. "Your mother and I...we aren't going to make it."

"W-what?" Alice stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. "You guys have to make it. You're...you're perfect for each other. You can't end it." She sobbed.

"Your mother ended it...when she," I began to tell them the truth, but the looks on their faces told me they didn't need to know. I didn't want them to hate their mother because of this. As angry as I was with her, I could never hate her.

"She cheated on you." Edward said bluntly. "Didn't she?"

"Edward." I stopped him. They didn't need this on their mind.

"Tell us the truth, Dad. We aren't little kids anymore."

"Yes. Your mother had an affair with one of her clients." I told them and Edward got up and went back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. I looked over at Alice who was lying her head in Bella's lap and I could see that Bella's tears had subsided, but she looked like she did when she found out her mother was having an affair, and eventually left her father for him. Alice cried herself to sleep, and since she was still so tiny, I carried up to her room. Bella remained seated on the couch, in the same spot she'd been in for hours.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down beside me.

"You're asking _me_...if _I'm_ okay?" She asked, looking at me. Our eyes met once again, and I could feel my hands begin to shake. I'd just ended my marriage, and this eighteen year old girl, was still managing to make me feel shaky with anticipation.

"I am." I told her and she couldn't stifle her giggle. "What?"

"Your marriage just ended...I should be asking you that question."

"It's my job as a father and doctor to make sure people are okay. That they understand." I told her, pushing a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. I knew I was being absurd, she was Edward's girlfriend, and I had just ended things with my wife. but when I was in Bella's presence, nothing seemed to matter. I knew she was beautiful, but I'd never paid attention to her like this before, and I suddenly noticed everything. The little crook in her nose from when she broke it, the small scar on her jaw line, the exact color of her eyes. I saw it all and before I could stop myself, I was leaning forward into her.

"Carlisle..." She gasped as I inched closer. My lips brushed against hers, and I pulled back, afraid to continue. But, when she placed her hands behind my neck and pulled me towards her, I knew that she wanted it as much as I did. I brushed my tongue past her bottom lip, and she gladly opened. When I felt we'd gone too far, I pulled back, both of us out of breath. I looked at her, looking flustered and confused, but she looked happy.

"Umm...I'm sorry. That was out of line." I apologized once our breathing went back to normal.

"No...don't apologize. I haven't been kissed like that in months." She smiled.

"Me either." I told her, kissing her forehead. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure...but no love stories. They make me barf." She laughed, pulling the blanket over her legs. We decided on a movie, but she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder before it was halfway over. The next thing I knew, I felt sun on my face. I opened my eyes and saw through the window that the sun was beginning to ride.

"Bella." I whispered, gently shaking to wake her. "Bella, wake up."

"What? What is it?" She asked, lifting her head off of me. "We fell asleep?"

"Yeah, but...look." I told her, pointing towards the window. She gasped and got up off the couch and moved towards the front door. I saw her lean against the rail, and grab her arms as the wind blew. Even in August, it was cold in Forks. I grabbed a sweatshirt off of the coat rack, and took it outside to her. I gently wrapped it around her as I watched the sun rise into the sky.

It had to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed, other than my children being born. The sky was a bright pink and purple was stretched throughout. The sun was a big ball of yellow and red and orange, and it didn't seem as bright as it normally does. I smiled as it rose higher and higher in the sky, and sharing this with Bella made this moment even more glorious.

"This is so beautiful thing I've ever seen." She breathed as it neared it's stopping place in the sky.

"It really is." I whispered, starring at Bella rather than the sun. Things were about to crumble beneath me, but I was going to enjoy this last moment as best I could. I had confidence things would work out, even if Esme and I weren't married anymore. But, I knew it would never work with Bella, no matter how much either of us wanted it to work.


	3. What Do You Say?

**Chapter Three: What Do You Say?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Watching the sunrise had to be the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced, but I was with Carlisle instead of Edward...and I didn't mind that. I knew what we'd done before we fell asleep was wrong. I should have never let him kiss me, and I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did. I still had a boyfriend, who I loved dearly even if he wasn't who he was before, and he'd just ended a nineteen year old marriage. It wasn't right for me to be feeling this way. But, when he came out and wrapped me in a sweatshirt, I felt more for him than I've felt for Edward in months.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Edward when he woke up, long after the sunrise.

"I don't really care." He mumbled, making the bed. "I'm not that hungry."

"Edward..." I whispered and I could see his face turning red.

"How could she do that?" She screamed. "How could she go and FUCK SOMEONE ELSE?"

"People make mistakes, Edward." I tried to calm him down.

No, Bella. A mistake is kissing another man when you were a little drunk. IT'S A FUCK UP WHEN YOU SCREW SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOUR HUSBAND! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO US? SHE WAS OUT MOTHER...AND MY FATHER LOVED HER WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD...HE DID EVERYTHING TO KEEP HER HAPPY? AND HOW DOES SHE REPAY HIM...SHE FUCKS HER CLIENT!" He screamed at me. I could see his body shaking, and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Edward, please calm down." I whispered. I saw him crossing the room, and came very close to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him forcefully. It'd been so long since he was so spontaneous, I went weak at the knees. He reached for the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. We stumbled over to the bed, and once my knees were at the edge, he threw me onto the bed. I gasped as his lips traveled down my neck, and onto the top of my breasts.

He reached around to find the clasp on my bra, and ripped it off of me. I pawed at the hem of his t-shirt and I ripped it off his toned body. I ran my hands over his sculpted abs, and moaned as he took my nipple into his mouth. It wasn't long until we were completely naked and he was placing himself at his entrance.

"Bella?" He asked as he began to push inside me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He whispered as he thrust into me. It had been so long since sex was this good, and we both came almost right away. He fell on top of me, gasping for air.

"You certainly haven't forgotten how to do that." I laughed as he rolled off of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he propped himself on his elbows. "For everything. I've been a sucky boyfriend."

"You haven't been a sucky boyfriend. You've just been in a really...sucky mood." I whispered, as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's just been so hard lately. I feel like everything I learned about being in love and being a good guy to you...fell apart."

"Edward, just because this is going on between your parents...doesn't mean it has to happen to you." I told him as there was a faint knock at the door.

"Just a sec!" Edward yelled, pulling his boxers on and throwing me my t-shirt. "What?"

"Alice tried making breakfast...the kitchen is now covered in fire extinguisher foam." Carlisle laughed, glancing at me. "We were going to head out to breakfast. You two wanna come?"

"Sure, let us get dressed." Edward said as Carlisle closed the door. We dressed and headed downstairs where Carlisle and Alice were waiting. Alice's eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like a mess. I've never seen he wear sweats with her hair in a ponytail out of the house the entire time I've known her. I looked over at Carlisle, whose eyes darted away from mine the minute they met. The look on his face seemed almost hurt after he'd seen what Edward and I had done.

He was romantic, and for a few hours, put more effort into our relationship as screwed up as that sounds, than Edward had in the last few months. But, he was Edward and Alice's father and even if I wanted something to happen, nothing could. His wife just left for crying out loud. Neither of us were thinking clearly last night, and it was a bad move on both our parts to let that kiss happen.

Edward and I sat int the backseat together as Carlisle drove the four of us to a local diner. I could feel the tension radiating off of Carlisle, and tried my best not to lock eyes with him in the mirror. Nothing was going to happen between us, both of us knew this, so I couldn't understand why he looked so damn upset. He pulled up to the diner, and got out of the car and being the gentleman that he is, he opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"Sure." He whispered, before slamming the door, making me jump. Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside. The four of us were led to a small table in the back and thankfully, I was able to sit across from Alice instead of Carlisle.

"How are you doing, Alice?" I whispered as Carlisle and Edward discussed his piano lessons with his private teacher.

"Fine." She lied, trying to smile. I starred her down until she cracked, which didn't take long. "Terrible. I just can't believe my mother would do that to him." She said, glancing over to my father.

"I know, I said the same thing."

"It just doesn't make sense." She said, shaking her head. "I mean, maybe if I talked to her more while I was at school...or was around more on weekends..."

"Alice, sweetheart...don't do that to yourself." Carlisle interrupted. "This is in no way your fault."

"But..."

"No but's, darling. Your mother would have done what she did no matter where you were or how much you two talked." He told her and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was silent for pretty much the rest of the time, continuing to fight off tears. I tried so hard not to meet Carlisle's gaze, but it was hard when he was only a foot away from me. And to make matter's worse, every time I looked over there, he'd be starring at me.

Soon, Alice got up to use the restroom, and Edward stood up to go pay, leaving just Carlisle and I. I continued to look down and play with the spoon I hadn't used, but he scooted over and took the spoon away from me.

"So, are you going to avoid me forever, Bella?" He asked, and finally I met his gaze.

"No." I said simply.

"I know you felt something with that kiss." He whispered. "I could feel it."

"Carlisle, nothing can happen between us." I said, trying to keep my voice down. "Your marriage ended not twelve hours ago...and I'm in love with your son."

"Are you?" He asked. "Because, I haven't seen you give him the look you gave me last night...in a really long time."

"Carlisle," I began, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure it isn't broken? The swelling doesn't seem to be going down." I was quick to change the subject.

"I'm ninety percent sure, but if you want I could take you to the hospital after I drop these two off." He was a sneaky son of a bitch all of a sudden.

"I don't think that's really needed." I told him, suddenly feeling a strong hatred for the man.

"Bells, if you think it's broken, go with my dad." Edward told me as he helped me out of the booth. Once Alice came out of the restroom, we were led out to the car. Carlisle did as he promised and dropped Alice and Edward off, and began driving me to the hospital.

"This really isn't cool, Carlisle." I seethed. The kiss and watching the sunrise with him was a mistake...that's what I had to keep telling myself. He stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, and when we got to the hospital, he led me down to x-rays. It was a huge waste of time, especially since Charlie took me the day after it happened. After the x-rays were finished, Carlisle led me back to his office while we waited.

"Seriously...what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked once the door was shut. He looked over at me and cocked one of his eyebrows in a quizzical look. "What?"

"Pretty...little head?" He asked, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"It's a figure of speech." I said, and I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"For some, yes." He said, striding over to me and standing close. "But, I think you're attracted to me, Bella."

"Carlisle." I tried stopping him. Because, he was right. Weather I liked it or not, Carlisle was extremely sexy to me and I wouldn't decline jumping him and fucking him on that desk of his.

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Your marriage...just ended."

"Yes. And I will forever love Esme. But, she was right about one thing." He said, pushing me up against the door.

"And that is?"

"We were too young when we got married. We've been together for too long." He told me as his lips inched closer to mine. "I've always been attracted to you, Bella. But, up until this point...couldn't act on anything."

"I'm still with Edward." I was trying so hard to stay strong, and not fall under his spell. But, he'd been treating me the way Edward hadn't for so long, in just a few days. "Your son."

"I regret I have seem to fallen under his girlfriends spell," He said, cocking a smile. "But, it's too late."

"Carlisle." I sighed as his lips finally met mine. I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, and grabbed my leg, hitching it over his hip. I could feel his erection pressing up against my center, and realized how much I wanted him as well. He grabbed my other leg, picking me up into his arms and we began to dry-hump against the door like teenagers.

"Bella." He moaned as my grip tightened around his neck. I was panting heavily as he moved to kiss my neck, but as soon as his lips came into contact with my skin, there was a loud knock on the door. He set me down, and moved to sit in his chair, sliding himself under the desk. I moved to the seats in front of his desk, fixed my messy ponytail before letting whoever was knocking inside.

"Dr. Cullen?" A nurse in pink scrubs asked, carrying a manilla envelope in her arms.

"Are those Bella's x-rays, Blake?" He asked, so calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, here you go, Dr. Cullen." She said, handing him the envelope and walking out of the room. He took the x-rays out of the envelope, just making extra sure there was no break, and then threw them in the trash. He stood up, and walked over to me and I could see the lust already back in his eyes. He bent down, placing his hands on the arm rests of my seat as he leaned into kiss me again. Unfortunately, Edward had the worst timing ever and my phone buzzed just as our lips were about to meet.

"It's...Edward." I whispered, pressing the green talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby? How're you doing?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Fine. There is no break...just as your dad suspected. We're heading home now."

"Okay, be safe." He said and hung up without so much as a goodbye. I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket. I didn't want this to end. Being along with Carlisle was somewhat of a gift, and we didn't even get to second base. I heard Carlisle curse Edward as he locked his office door and led me out to the car.

"I think I'm just going to go home." I whispered. Things were weird enough right now, I didn't need to be around both of them. He nodded and made a sharp turn off the road and into a path leading down to a wooded area. "Carlisle..." I nearly screamed as he unfastened his seatbelt and grabbed me. He was pawing at me, almost desperately. Edward was great, but he never showed this much...want with me before. I got unbuckled and crawled into the backseat. Carlisle followed me, already discarding his jacket.

"Bella..." He moaned as I massaged his erection through his jeans, and he seemed like he was already ready to burst. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had good sex?" He asked, unbuttoning my jeans.

"Not a clue."

"Months!" He said before pulling my jeans, along with my panties down. He pushed his fingers inside of me, and I screamed in pleasure. Edward was never this bold with me, even when we were drunk and horny. I wiggled against his hand, just wanting more friction. He attacked my neck as he added another finger, and then another.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he pinched my clit, and that was all it took. I came harder than I had in months...and it was Carlisle giving me this intense pleasure. After coming down from my high, I began unbuttoning his jeans. I had finally pulled them down, along with his boxers, allowing his hard cock to sprang free when his phone went off.

"Ignore it." He whispered as I wrapped my hand around him. Edward was big, but I could barely wrap my hand around Carlisle and it was fucking fabulous. I began to pump him, slowly at first, but when I saw the look on his face, my pace picked up. It wasn't long before he came, and he slumped back happily. I crawled on top of him as his phone began ringing again.

"Are you sure..."

"Ignore it." He cut me off. But, the phone didn't stop ringing, and just as he was about to enter me, it rang. He dug around on the car floor to find it, and pressed the talk button. "What is it Alice?" He asked and the mood had passed. I suddenly remembered he wasn't just Edward's father, which was bad enough, but he was also Alice's. I sat up and began pulling my jeans up. I was fully dressed and sitting in the front seat as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." He whispered, pulling his jeans up. "Esme is at the house."

"Oh...then you really should drop me off." I said as he climbed up front with me. I was fighting tears as I looked out the window as he drove me home. He pulled into my driveway, and I looked over at him, smiled and began to unfasten my seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I opened the door.

"Bella," He said, pressing his hand to mine. I turned around and saw a look of nothing but pain and confusion. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Don't be." I whispered, closing my door and pressing my forehead to his. "This wasn't going to work and we both knew it."

"I know. But,"

"No but's, Carlisle." I said, forcing myself not to cry. "It was amazing regardless." I said, kissing him on the cheek before getting out of the car. I walked up to my porch and began unlocking the door. I heard the engine start again, and I looked over my shoulder and couldn't stop the tears form coming. It was stupid to be so upset, nothing could have happened between us. But, as I watched him drive away, I felt more pain for loosing him after a few days, than I did when Edward went into his slump.

* * *

I was upstairs, working on summer homework assignments when I heard the doorbell ring. Forgetting Charlie had worked the morning shift, stood up to go greet the person. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Carlisle's leather jacket come into view. I planned to go right upstairs, but his voice seemed to call to me.

"Esme...she's..." He stuttered as I heard my father open the fridge and open a beer can. "She's..."

"What's she doing Carlisle?" my father asked as I heard chairs scrape against the tile. "Carlisle, I've been through this."

"She's marrying him." He said, and I clasped my hand to my mouth. They hadn't been apart for three days, and she was engaged.

"You're fucking joking? Right?" Charlie asked. "It's been three days?"

"Yeah...she dropped the divorce papers off Sunday afternoon. Saying, she wanted her fresh start and Tyler...that's the fuckers name...was going to give it to her."

"Don't sign 'em." My father suggested.

"I'm not going to stay married to her just so she can't marry him." Carlisle told him. I smiled at his humbleness. If it were me, I'd stay married just so the other couldn't find happiness. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us. She doesn't love me anymore, and as hard as that is...I have to accept that."

"Well, cheers to you bud." My father said as I heard cans clinking together. "I was a mess when Renee sent me the divorce papers. Course, she said she was going for ice creme...not a lawyer." He laughed. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be. I have to focus on my children." He said and I felt a sneeze coming. I tried hard to stand and run into my room, but the sneeze was faster than I was and both of them heard me.

"Bells?" My father asked. "You there?"

"Shit." I mumbled. "Yeah, I just came down to get some tea." I told him, avoiding eye contact with Carlisle. I walked over to the dishwasher and grabbed a mug out before setting a pot of water on the stove. I glanced over at Carlisle who was starring down at the floor, looking completely defeated. Just as I was getting the teabags out of the pantry, the phone rang. There had been a robbery at one of the local shops, and being the Chief, my father had to leave.

The teapot began to ring as the water boiled and I set a mug in front of Carlisle before pouring us both a glass of tea. I sat down next to him, and we silently sipped our tea. Suddenly, he broke down into tears and fell into my arms.

"It's going to be okay, Carlisle." I tried to sooth him. But, unfortunately, both of us knew words wouldn't comfort him, but we wouldn't be able to do the one thing that would. Be together.


	4. Keep Your Photograph

**Chapter Four: Keep Your Photograph**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I never thought I could have such strong feelings for a seventeen year old girl. We were so far apart in age, I was only a few years younger than her father for god's sake. But I fell for her, and I fell for her hard. I felt more for her in a week, than possibly my entire marriage. I was being absurd, I knew that and so did she. But, saying goodbye to her after being together, broke my heart into pieces.

I pulled into my driveway and took a few deep breaths before going inside. Esme had returned, and I assumed it was to retrieve her things. But, when I saw her sitting at the dinning room table, a huge packet of papers in front of her, I knew she meant business.

"What are those?" I asked, setting my keys down on the table. She looked up, her eyes were red, but it looked like it was from her allergies, not from her crying.

"Divorce papers." She whispered in a tone so soft, I barely made it out.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right, Esme."

"You did, Carlisle." She said, never meeting my gaze.

"No, I didn't." I argued. "Because, it sounded like you said divorce papers."

"I did."

"Esme...it's been like...twelve hours!" I yelled. I knew I was being hypocritical. I had almost slept with someone else, but Esme and I were technically separated this afternoon, and I was a free man. But, no matter what I was feeling for Bella, my marriage with Esme was crumbing down and it still pained me at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But, what's the point of staying together if that's not what we want?"

"No. Tell me what's going on, Esme?"

"Tyler proposed to me last night. After you kicked me out, I had no where to go and I crashed at his place."

"You're already engaged?" I asked, completely shocked. I knew something wasn't right with Esme, but I never thought she'd stoop down to this level. I thought about it some more, and she was right, there was no point in staying married anymore. She had fallen out of love with me, and in love with this Tyler man.

"Please, just think about it." She whispered. She started making her way to the door, but once she reached it she stopped and turned to face me. "Carlisle?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, looking up to meet her gaze. She had tears forming in her eyes, and her nose was turning red.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"I know." I agreed after a long silence. She ran out of the house in tears as I picked up one of the vases we had gotten for our wedding at the wall. Just like our marriage, it broke at the contact of the wall, and I slumped into a chair. After a half hour, I went into the kitchen and found a hidden bottle of Jack Daniels in the back of the cabinet. I didn't even bother with a glass, just sat on the couch like the pathetic middle age man I was.

I spent the next three days locked in my study, crying over old family albums. I couldn't look at a picture from a vacation, or a kindergarden graduation without tearing up and throwing the album at the wall.

"Daddy?" I heard Alice as she knocked on the door. "You in here?"

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked as I starred at a picture from the day Edward was born. Esme was sitting on the bed, her glasses on her face, I was sitting next to her, my arm wrapped around her, Alice sitting on my lap. It seemed so long ago that were all that happy. It killed me inside, knowing we would never have a moment like this.

"I brought you some soup." She said, sounding like the angel she was. "You want it?"

"No thank you." I said, and I saw her face drop. "I'm just not hungry, Alice."

"You haven't eaten since mom was here the other day. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing." I lied. I hated lying to her, but it was too much for her to handle at one time.

"Daddy, you taught us not to lie. And, quite honestly, you're not very good yourself."

"Alice, honey. I love you...but let me tell you when I want to." I said, grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair. "I'm going over to Charlie's." I said, slamming the front door and walking to my car. I drove around town a few times. We had stayed in Forks so Esme could be close to her parents while I was a t school, and never moved when the kids got older, even when I was offered a job in Boston. We stayed here because of her, and now she was gone too. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and was haunted by the memory of Bella and I saying goodbye.

I walked up to the door, hoping Bella would open the door..just so I could see her. I heard Charlie grunt as he stood up and began walking to the door. I could see Bella's legs come into view, and took a deep breath before talking to Charlie.

"

"Esme...she's..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. Charlie went over to the fridge and handed me a beer. "She's..."

"What's she doing Carlisle?" He asked as I pulled the chair out and sat down. "Carlisle, I've been through this."

"She's marrying him." I told him, and he just starred at me in disbelief. I knew even Renee hadn't married the man she'd been having an affair with for six years after she left him.

"You're fucking joking? Right? It's been three days?"

"Yeah...she dropped the divorce papers off Sunday afternoon. Saying, she wanted her fresh start and Tyler...that's the fuckers name...was going to give it to her."

"Don't sign 'em." Charlie suggested. I wished that had been a good idea, but we both knew it wasn't.

"I'm not going to stay married to her just so she can't marry him. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. She doesn't love me anymore, and as hard as that is...I have to accept that."

"Well, cheers to you bud." He laughed, raising his beer can. "I was a mess when Renee sent me the divorce papers. Course, she said she was going for ice creme...not a lawyer. You gonna be okay?"

"I will be. I have to focus on my children." I told him as I heard Bella sneeze. I smiled, soon she would be in my presence and soon I could see her beatiful face.

"Bells? You there?" Charlie asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I just came down to get some tea." She lied. She hadn't moved from her spot on the top of the stairs and heard everything. She made her way to the cupboards to grab a cup, the phone rang. Charlie was required to be at a local shop that had been robbed. Bella and I were left alone for the first time since the hospital and I took a minute to take everything in. She placed one of the mugs in front of me before the water began to boil. She poured both of us a glass and sat in front of me.

"It's going to be okay, Carlisle." She whispered. I knew she was just trying to be supportive, but I knew that was all. Because, we both knew this was going to miserable.

"I put everything into our marriage." I cried. "I did everything she asked me to. I tried to be home as much as possible when the kids were born. I gave her everything."

"I know, you didn't do anything thought, Carlisle." She told me.

"So...it's not me it's her?" He asked, a snort escaping my lips.

"Basically." She smiled her gorgeous smile. "She decided to do this. Not you." She told me and I was suddenly full of lust. I was angry, hurt, and in denial. I knew it was wrong, but as I moved towards her lips, all that went away. She moaned into my mouth as I fisted my hand in her hair, only wanting to be close to her. She stood up, never breaking the kiss and walked over and straddled my hips.

"Shit." She moaned as she rocked her hips against me. I could feel myself growing hard with each of her movements.

"How long?" I asked once our lips were off one another.

"Forty-five minutes." She answered, winking at me. I stood up, and wrapped her legs around my waist. My lips were soon back on hers and we groaned as she began to buck wildly against me. I carried her into her bedroom, and threw her down on the bed. She pulled me down to her by my collar, and I happily gave her what she wanted. However, as I moved to unbutton her jeans, she pushed me away.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to feel rejected.

"I can't." She whispered, looking annoyed. "Not here, anyway." She said, and I soon realized she and Edward had probably slept together in here. I smiled at her as I helped her to her feet.

"You wanna order Chinese?" I asked, causing her to smile. She nodded and took my hand, leading me downstairs. We ordered enough food for six, figuring Charlie'd want some once he was home. It didn't take long for the food to arrive, and we settled in front of the TV, _Forrest Gump_ playing. I didn't pay attention to the movie very much, only Bella. Up until recently, I'd only seen her as a very pretty girl for her age. She had always been gorgeous, even in her 'awkward' teenage years from photo's Charlie had shown me while she was living with her mother. But now, I saw her in a completely different fashion. I saw her as the girl I wanted to feel, touch, kiss. I wanted all of her, and I wouldn't let anything get in the way of this.

Bella was a morning person. She liked to sleep early, and wake early, the complete opposite of both my children. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder not even halfway through the movie. I jumped when I heard the keys jingling in the locks, but the lights were on and Forest was talking about how fast he could run. I scooted over enough so we weren't so close, but even though Charlie was the Police Chief, he wasn't very bright when it came to his daughter and boys.

"Hey...she asleep already?" He asked as he looked at the clock, only eight forty-five.

"Yeah, I guess_ Forrest Gump_ knocked her out." I laughed. "We ordered Chinese food, there's a ton left in the fridge." I offered. He thanked me and made his way into the kitchen. I could feel Bella stirring, and moments later, she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." She laughed as her eyes completely opened. "My dad home?" She asked as she heard the microwave turn on.

"Yeah, he just got back." I said, kissing the top of her head before going into the kitchen with Charlie. I stuck around for a little bit longer, but I knew I couldn't avoid going home forever. I had to tell my kids at some point, but Alice was already stressed out with going back to school, and then Esme leaving, she didn't need a reminder we weren't getting back together.

* * *

August passed by boringly. I had finally agreed to sign the papers, and it was only a matter of time until the process began. Since we began having problems, I usually slept on the couch, but now, with her out of the house, I was free to sleep in our bed. It was weird. I wasn't used to being able to roll onto my back, and feel nothing next to me.

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock, cursing my late night IM chat with Bella last night. The girl was still only seventeen, on summer vacation, she had the energy of a normal person at eleven at night. Me and my middle aged self, did not have the energy she had, but I would take any time with her I could get. I rolled out of bed, and laughed at myself as I passed the mirror. After dressing, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, and jumped at the sight of a person inside.

"Bella?" I asked as she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle? I was here last night." She giggled, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Edward fell asleep and I was board."

"How did I not catch that?" I smiled, pulling her into my arms. "Well, thank you for breakfast."

"I'm not letting any of you go hungry." She laughed as she poured us coffee. "I put a couple days worth of food in the freezer for you guys."

"Thanks." I whispered as I dug in. They were just eggs, but she was an amazing cook with anything she made. We began talking about the most mundane things like how she couldn't wait for hockey to start and how she was happy to be reading Hamlet for their summer read in english. She was a simple girl, excited by the smallest things. Although I loved Esme, she was hard to handle sometimes. She was needier than Bella was, she always seemed to need to be talking. Bella on the other hand, I could sit in silence with her, and never get board.

"Morning." Alice yawned as she came into the kitchen as I was finishing up. I felt so terrible for the girl. She couldn't sleep, not after I finally came clean to the two of them about the divorce papers. I wasn't going to be the ones to put hate in their heads, but once Esme told them the truth about being engaged again, both of them ran out of the room in rage and hadn't taken a single call of hers since.

"Hey, sweetie." I said greeted as Bella stood up and began clearing the dishes away. "Did you sleep last night?"

"More than the last few nights." She said, barely a whisper. "I'm fine, Daddy."

"No, you aren't."

"Dad, I know when I'm okay and when I'm not." She huffed as she out bread into the toasters. "I'm a big girl."

"Big girl or not, everything seems to be changing around you." I said, and I could see the tears she was fighting off. "Alice, it's okay to be upset."

"I just don't understand. You were married, my entire life. How does someone just...do what she did?"

"Your mother and I were very young when you were born, and when we were married. Sometimes, people aren't meant for forever." I said, glancing over at Bella who I could tell was trying to let us have our father daughter time. Not long after Alice woke up, I had to leave for work. I checked on Edward before leaving, I knew he was almost an adult, but weather he was eight or eighty, I'd always be his father. Bella and I shared a peck on the lips before I got into my car.

The drive to the hospital wasn't long, and it was early, so no one needed immediate care. I headed to my office and shut the door behind me. My eyes turned to the yellow manilla envelope sitting on my desk. I walked over to it, nervous something might pop out of it. I carefully opened and my body began to tremble. Esme had finally sent me the divorce papers.

I threw the papers across the room in anger. White went everywhere as they fell to the ground. I had never been so enraged before, and I was at the point I just wanted to break things. I looked up on my desk, and saw the photos of Esme, the kids, and I. The picture we took the day Alice was born, Esme looking a mess, but happier than I'd ever seen her. A picture of the four of us on Edwards first day of kindergarden. Mine and Esme's wedding picture.

I began to shake as I reached for it, throwing it to the wall. I heard the glass of the frame shatter, and saw the frame itself broken in two. After I threw that one, I just began going around my office, picking every picture of the two of us, and throwing it at the wall. It took all my might to not break the ones with all four of us, and I still ended up breaking one. After there were no more pictures visible, I slumped in my chair at my desk, opening my laptop to try and get work done.

My heart stopped beating when I noticed the picture set as the back round. During our nine month rut, I had set the back round to one of our wedding pictures, trying to remember a happier time. It was the two of us after cutting the cake, our arms intertwined, feeding each other the cake. In an act of rage and stupidity, I unplugged my laptop from the charger, and threw it at the door, not wanting anything to remind me of the past. I slumped back in my chair, my head in my hands.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Bella's voice after my heart rate began to slow. "Carlisle?" She asked, rushing over to me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked, wishing she wasn't here. She didn't need to see my rage.

"You seemed upset when you left this morning." She said quietly, walking over to me, stepping over glass. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Obviously you weren't." She said, perching herself on my desk.

"It's happening, Bella." I cried, leaning over, placing my head in her lap. "It's really happening."

"Carlisle, you knew it was going to."

"I know...but I never prepared myself for this. Not divorce." I cried as she ran her hands through my hair. "I don't know how to be without her."

"Hey," She said softly, lifting my head up to look her in the eyes. "You've been without her for a while now."

"I know. But..."

"And you have me. Weather as a friend or...something more. I'm going to be here."

"You will?" I asked, feeling a bit of hope going through my body.

"Always." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed the top of my head.


	5. Save Me From Tears

**Chapter Five: Save Me From Tears**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After walking in on Carlisle's breakdown, I knew I couldn't just leave him. No matter how guilty I felt about fooling around with him, while still with Edward, Carlisle needed me and I wasn't going to take that from him. We didn't go past third base, we rarely went past second right now, but the closeness was enough for him. Since we mostly saw each other when I was with Edward or Alice, sneaking pecks behind their backs, literally, was all me had.

Things had gotten bad again with Edward. The fact his mother was remarrying, and his parents were quitting began to sink in, and it had changed him. I had countless thought of ending things, but what kind of person would I be if I dumped him, right after his parents marriage ended things. Plus, I would have any time with Carlisle since Alice was returning back to school soon.

"Hey," Carlisle said, quick kissing me as he entered the kitchen the day Alice was leaving. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem. But, Carlisle?" I asked, and his eyes met mine. "I gotta teach you how to cook...like soon."

"I can cook!"

"No...you can put a frozen pizza in the oven." I laughed, dishing out the pancakes I'd made. Alice came downstair not long after, and gladly accepted the pancakes and bacon. It sucked that she was already going back to school. She was my best friend, and now I would have no one to confine in. To gossip with. To share my happiness I had when I was with Carlisle...using Edward's name of course.

"Daddy, are you sure you don't want me to stay here for the semester? I have a lot of extra credits, I can still graduate on time." She asked for the tenth time that weekend. Ever since the split, Alice was as worried as ever for Carlisle. She was daddy's girl, and wanted to make sure he was going to be one hundred percent okay when she was gone.

"Alice, sweetie. I think it's so sweet you're willing to stay here, but go. Enjoy sophomore year, be with your friends." Carlisle said, pulling her into his side. "I'll be fine. I have your brother still, and I don't think Bella's going anywhere anytime soon." He said, winking at me.

"You're positive?"

"Super-duper." He answered, holding his right hand up. "Now, go get the rest of your stuff together. We gotta go soon." He said. She turned and kissed him on the cheek before skipping out of the kitchen. Carlisle reached over and grabbed my hand, and I wasn't even sure if he meant to. I looked over at him when I felt electricity going through my body, and saw the lust in his eyes. He pulled me into him, kissing me fiercely. It was hot, passionate, almost angry. As we heard footsteps on the stairs, we pushed each other away and tried to act normal.

"Morning." Edward mumbled, sitting down and picking at a piece of bacon.

"Edward, please eat something." I encouraged. He was slipping into a dangerous funk, and everyone could tell.

"I'm not hungry."

"Son, I know this is upsetting, but you've got to move past this." Carlisle said, sitting down in the chair next to him. "It's not good for you to not eat."

"Well, I just told you I wasn't hungry."

"You still need food." Carlisle told him sternly.

"I'm almost eighteen years old!" He screeched, standing up and pushing the table in. "I can do whatever the FUCK I want!"

"Watch," Carlisle said sternly, and this was becoming weird. I'd never seen the two of them in such angry states towards each other. "Your mouth."

"Or what? You'll tell Mom?" Edward asked, and I could see the color drain from Carlisle's face. "Oh! Wait! You can't! Cause she's too busy fucking someone else...and you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself. You're a pussy, Dad. No wonder Mom wanted a new person to fuck." Edward said, and I could see the anger sparking in Carlisle's eyes. He put his hands out in front of him, charging towards Edward. He slammed him up against the wall, hard enough the room shook slightly.

"Don't you DARE speak to me like that!" He yelled in his face. "Adult or not, I'm your father and you don't have the right to talk to me like that."

"Whatever, Dad." Edward huffed.

"NO! Not whatever. If you EVER say something like that to your mother...there is going to be hell to pay." He said, releasing Edward from his grip. Edward scoffed off and Carlisle slumped into the nearest chair. I walked over to him and kissed the back of his neck before I began rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"I've never lost my temper like that with him." He cried.

"He kind of deserved it, Carlisle." I told him. "What Edward said was out of line. I would have lost it too."

"But, it wasn't you who lost it. It was me. I wanted to punch him in the nose. My own son!"

"People make mistakes." I whispered, slipping my arms around his neck and kissing his shoulders. We stayed like this until we heard the shower go off. I hugged Alice as we stood by the car, trying to stall her leaving. It was hard saying goodbye her freshmen year, and it was even harder this time. When she left the first time, her parents marriage was still strong and Edward was his normal, happy self.

"Call me everyday." She cried, wiping her tears away.

"Okay. Email all the time." I cried, trying not to.

"Will do." She cried, pulling me into a tight hug. After a few minutes, Alice pulled apart to find Carlisle standing behind her.

"Sweetie, we gotta get going." He said gently. She hugged me one more time, and jumped into Edward's Volvo with him. "You sure you aren't coming?"

"No, I should go home. Mu dad has been working a lot lately, I should be with him." I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay, well I'll take good care of her." He laughed.

"Good, because there will be hell to pay if you don't." I smirked. He got into the car before things got too weird with Edward and Alice sitting in the car. I watched as Carlisle pulled out behind the two of them, and blushed when I saw him wink at me.

* * *

The rest of August passed by slowly and school started. With Angela off at Washington DC for her internship, I hardly any friends to really talk to. Edward was still sulking, and I refused to let go of what we had because of everything that had happened. Carlisle was constantly working, and I felt as alone as ever.

"Do you wanna go see a movie or something tonight?" I asked Edward as we stood at his locker before school at the beginning of October.

"Anything good playing?" He asked as I saw Emmett and Rosalie storming down the hall. I'd known Emmett since before officially moving to Forks. His grandparents lived across the street from my dad, and when I'd visit for the summer, we were always making mud pies with Jacob, my father's best friends son. Rosalie, however moved here around the same time I did and I always got a bad vibe from her. She was a beautiful blonde, who got whatever she wanted using her looks. She had Emmett rapped around her finger.

"Emmett, we're done talking about this." She said, her heals clicking on the floor beneath her.

"Rosalie..." He practically begged.

"Emmett, we had fun." She admitted, turning to face him. "But, it's over. What, did you think we'd last forever."

"No, but..."

"I'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It was great while it lasted...but I'm not really a long-term-relationship kinda girl." She said, turning around and strutting down the hall. I looked over at Emmett, who looked completely crushed. He bowed his head, trying not to let his emotions show. He was a football player, and if someone saw him letting his guard down, he'd never here the end of it.

"Dude, you okay?" Edward asked as Rosalie rounded the corned. Emmett looked up, and gave us a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, it was bound to end at sometime." He said.

"But, she didn't need to be so mean about it." I told him, giving him an apologetic look.

"Maybe, but she's way out of my league." He said, turning away and walking into the bathroom.

"Wow." Edward whispered, slamming his locker. "What a bitch."

October turned into November, and before we knew it it was December. Snow was firmly on the ground, and Forks was a miserable place to live. Edward had been hanging out with Emmett a lot after his breakup, which let me be with Carlisle more. We didn't do anything passed first base, but it was nice just hanging around a fire, watching movies.

Finally, midterms were over and it was Christmas break. Alice was home, and I was never happier. She helped me get ready for the big party, and I had to admitt, she did a good job. She gave a tight, red dress of hers with heels I'd never wear. Edward was practically drooling over me as I walked downstairs. It was a quiet car ride, and I hoped it wouldn't be like this the entire night.

We got the party, and Edward went straight to the keg she had. I sighed, looking for a familiar face I could actually stand talking to. I spotted Emmett, sitting alone at the fire place.

"Hey." I said quietly, trying not to stare. Emmett had always been good looking. But, Emmett in a leather jacket made me want to jump him.

"Hi. You look...really hot." He told me. He had never been one for subtleness. "Red is a good color on you."

"Thank you."

"Care to join me?"

"Of course." Emmett and I sat by the for a while, just talking. At that moment, there was no ex-girlfriend, or sulky boyfriend, just two people, talking. But, I also began missing Carlisle. I missed his touch, his smile, his laugh. I wanted to go back to his place, to be with him. But, then I remembered Edward and I had to be faithful. He didn't need the heartache right now.

"Hey, we need to talk." He said, coming up to me. I hadn't seen him at all, but he didn't smell of liquor, so I assumed he hadn't been drinking.

"What's up?" I asked as he pulled away from the mantle.

"I...think we should take...take a break." He said, and my heart began pounding.

"What...a break?"

"Bells, you can't say this is working." He told me, and my eyes filled with tears. "I love you...I do. But, this...us...just isn't right."

"Edward."

"I'm sorry I strung you around, but, I wanted to believe we could make things better. But, with everything that's going on with my parents..."

"Save it." I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Merry fucking Christmas you selfish ass!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way and made my way to the keg. I was a lightweight, and I knew it. But, I just wanted to forget about what just happened and downed about five cups of beer before I began loosing my balance. I was completely waisted when I saw Edward again, talking to Emmett.

"Fuck you, Edward!" I yelled, stumbling over to him. "And to think...I lose my virginity to you!" I screamed without thinking.

"Ummm...Bella..." He said, taking my arm.

"Don't touch me! I loved you so fucking much!" I yelled, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"Bells, let's get you out of here." He said, pulling me out of the room. He led me to his car, and put me in the front seat. It wasn't long before we reached his house, and I had sobered up some to realize we weren't at my house.

"Why're we here?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to your place." He said, helping me out of the car. "Alice isn't home, I'm gonna put you in her room." He told me, leading me up the steps.

"You dumped me. Why're you helping me?" I asked as he unlocked the door.

"I still don't want you to do something stupid." He told me, pulling me into his house. We had made it two steps inside when I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. I tried getting away from him, but the vomit was quicker than my legs and I ended up throwing up all over Edward, and the floor.

"Gross." I heard Edward whisper, his face turning green.

"Edward...I'm really sorry." I slurred, trying to to sober up.

"Bella? Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask from the top of the stairs. "What happened?"

"Bella's a little drunk." Edward said.

"Go clean up. I'll take care of Bella." He told Edward, grabbing my hand. Edward raced upstairs and Carlisle led me into the small bathroom downstairs.

"Carlisle." I said, reaching around me and pulling his neck down towards me. "I wanna fuck you." I whispered, and I could feel his body tense.

"Bella, you need to shower and then go up and sleep this off." He told me, trying to be the resposible.

"Come on. It's the perfect time." I wined. "We haven't been doing anything because of my relationship with Edward. Well, there is no Edward anymore!"

"What do you mean...no Edward?" He asked, taking a big gulp.

"I mean! He fucking dumped me! He told me it wasn't working out and he dumped me!" I yelled, forcing the tears away. "And right now...all I wanna do is take you in that shower and fuck you until I can't stand!"

"Bella, no." He said calmly.

"You...you don't want me either?" I cried.

"I do. Not like this though." He said humbly. I could see the slight bulge in his pants, and could tell he did want me. " I don't want you to do this for revenge...or because you're upset with Edward. I want this to be right. I want you to_ want_ to be with me...because you want me." He said calmly, and even though I was drunk, he made sense. I wanted our first time to be special, if that day ever came. He reached behind me and unzipped my dress and let it fall to my ankles.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He complimented. "How could I not want you?" He asked, leaning and pressing his lips to mine.


	6. Oh, But Look At You

**Chapter Six: Oh, But Look at You**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

It took mighty strength to say no to Bella, but I knew I'd made the right choice. After getting cleaned up, Edward snuck out to Emmett's, leaving me alone with a drunk, heartbroken Bella. She wasn't ready for this step, and I knew we'd both regret if we did anything. The two of us spent most of the night in the bathroom, as she heaved over the toilet. She fell asleep in my arms, tears streaming down her face.

I decided to get up early, and go get breakfast from Peter's, her favorite place. She was still passed out when I got home, and I smiled down at her. She was beautiful, even in her drunken state. I gently brushed hair out of her face, revealing a perfect girl. How Edward could let her go, I didn't know. He was going to regret making this choice. I sat at my laptop, trying to get work done when I heard a small moan from the bed. I looked over, and she was laying with her face to the ceiling, looking dazed and confused.

"Morning." I whispered, shutting my laptop and walking over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Shitty." She tried laughing. I handed her the tylenol and water, and she took it from me gladly. "Thank you for sitting with me while I threw up."

"No problem." I smiled down at her. "I went to Peter's, you hungry?"

"No...but I could use more water." She said, as I helped her sit up. "Shit! My dad!"

"I called him and told him you were staying here with Alice for the night." I assured her. "Trust me, he has no idea you were in here and he really doesn't know you were drunk."

"Good." I helped her stand, and held her while she caught her balance. I helped her as she wobbled down the stairs, and I felt terrible for her. I couldn't even count the number of nights I'd spent like she had, crying over Esme. I set her down on one of the stools, and went to the fridge to get her more water. When I turned around, however, I caught her holding a picture of Edward and Alice, tears streaming down her cheek.

"He doesn't want me anymore." She cried. "He...didn't think it was worth it."

"He's an idiot, Bella." I said, making her snort. "He's my son, and I love him. But, he's an idiot for letting you go."

"I wasn't kidding last night." She told me, becoming serious. "I appreciate you saying no and not 'taking advantage of me' but, I want you, Carlisle. In every way humanly possible."

"You and Edward..._just_ broke up."

"And that's what was keeping us apart." She argued.

"I'm not saying never, I just don't...think it's a good idea right now."

"And it was a good idea to mess around in the back of your car?"

"That's not what I meant." I told her sternly. "I want you to take some time. Think about everything. And then, when you're ready because you really want me...we'll be together."

"Why are you so much smarter than me?"

"I'm not, just more experienced." I said sadly. "I was a rebound for Esme. She's just gotten out of a long term relationship, and even though I never saw it that way up until recently, we jumped the gun. We went to fast after her breakup and look how things turned out...and we were married and had two kids."

"So...you think we'll benefit more...taking it slow?" She asked, taking a bight of her sausage.

"Exactly."

"I agree." She said, leaning in and kissing me. At that moment. That kiss. Nothing else mattered, and nothing else was important. It was only Bella. It was only her touch, her kiss, the way her mouth felt on mine. It was her, and only her. We pulled apart, breathless and flustered, and she went back to picking at her breakfast. The front door opened a slammed shut, and Alice appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Bella!" She screeched, walking over to her and hugging her. "I saw Edward's Facebook relationship status? What the fuck?"

"Alice." I scolded, even though she was going to be twenty in a few months.

"Sorry. What the heck?"

"He...he broke up with me." Bella whispered. "He...didn't think we should try anymore.

"I'm seriously going to kill him!" Alice yelled, standing up and went to the bag on the counter. "There anything left?"

"No, sweetie. I didn't think you were going to be home." I apologized. "I'll tell ya what, you stay here and gossip with Bella, get all the details, and I'll go get your breakfast."

"Perfect plan, Daddy." She told me, sitting down next to Bella. I grabbed my jacket and my keys before heading out. I used this time in the car to think about everything. Edward could just be not thinking, and want to go back to her next week. Both Bella and I would end up with a heartbreak when this ended, and I didn't know if I could handle another one. But, she was Bella. Completely worth it. Life was about taking risks, and this would certainly be the biggest one I'd even made.

Peter's was packed when I got there, and it took forty-five minutes to get waffles and some scrambled eggs for her. The roads had also gotten worse, since it had been snowing, so it took twice as long to get home. I walked in the front door, prepared to just giver her the food, but what the two of them were talking about made me want to listen.

"So, what's going on with Jasper?" I heard Bella ask. "You were always telling me how he kept asking you out. I haven't heard about him in a while...he give up?"

"No. Not at all." Alice answered.

"So, you said yes to a date?"

"No. He's asking...I just didn't think you'd wanna hear about it every time we talked." Alice laughed. "We're just so different. I don't see what he sees in me."

"How're you so different?"

"Because...he's kind of a punk. He's cute and smart...just not the guy I'd normally date." Alice whispered.

"Don't be normal then." Bella told her. "One date isn't going to hurt you, Alice. And, who knows, it could end up being amazing."

"She's right, sweetie." I said, walking into the kitchen. Both of them froze, trying to pretend I hadn't heard them talking about boys. "Your Aunt Victoria was hesitant to say yes to a date with James...look how that turned out."

"It's different, Daddy. The two of them...they're the same kind of person."

"Maybe." I agreed. "But, Alice. If you're saying no to this boy because of what's going on here, you're going to regret it." I told her. She looked at me, hurt in her eyes and grabbed the bag out of my hand and walked out of the kitchen. I slumped down in my seat, my head in my hands. I didn't mean to upset her, she just needed to hear the truth. Bella made sure Alice was in her room before coming over to me and sitting down on my lap.

"You have a point." She whispered, pecking me on the lips. "I don't want what happened with Edward and I...to happen to her. Especially since she hasn't even given the guy a chance." Just as she leaned into me, I heard the garage door go up. I pushed Bella off my lap, and walked over to the sink to begin doing the dishes. I heard Edward's keys clank as they fell into the bowl, and grew tense as his footsteps neared.

"Dad, I'm...home." He said, hesitating when he saw Bella standing there. I saw her eyes fill with tears as she ran away, sobbing with each step. "I didn't think she'd still be here."

"Alice got home a little bit ago." I told him dryly. Weather or not things were happening with Bella and I, he really hurt her and I felt terrible for her.

"Oh." He said, feeling just as awkward as I did. "Thanks for helping with her last night. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." I mumbled. "Although, if you didn't break up with her in the first place, she would never have been so drunk to throw up."

"It's my fault?"

"No, it's both of your faults." I told him. "You really broke her apart, Edward."

"Dad, it wasn't fair to us." He defended. "I wasn't being fair to her. I think a break is good for us."

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No! Of course not." He defended as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella had her things from last night, jumbled up in her hands, fresh tears smeared on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna get going." She whispered. "Thanks for everything, Carlisle." She told me, trying so hard to not cry. She turned to leave, and I knew I had to be there with her.

"You need a ride, Bells?" I asked, throwing the rag down on the counter.

"I was just gonna walk."

"You live on the other side of town." I laughed, grabbing my coat. "Shall we?" She nodded, and I opened the door, letting her go before me. I wrapped her up in a blanket, trying to warm her as I started the engine. I looked at her brokenhearted face one last time before backing out of the garage. The ride was almost silent, and I felt terrible. She was so confused of what she wanted. I pulled into her driveway, but she made no attempt to move to get out.

"It's going to be fine, Bella." I assured, placing my hand on her knee. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "But, my feelings for you aside...I did love him. And every time you and I hugged, or kissed, or did anything, I felt so guilty."

"Me too."

"And...it's a weight lifted off my shoulders, not having to deal with him. Have all my attention on you. But," She said, wiping away a tear. "He was the first guy I really loved. And he threw that away." I knew, right now there was nothing I could say that would make her feel better. I just reached across and grabbed her hand in mine. I pulled off the road, and we sat silently for a minute.

"Bella," I said, causing her to look over at me. "Whatever this turns into, however long this lasts, I'm here for you. I'm not going to be the one who hurts you like this again." She smiled as she leaned into me. It was the first real passionate kiss we'd shared in a while, and I moaned into her mouth as she swept her tongue over my lips. After neither of us could breathe, she broke apart from me and I started the engine again.

"Thanks again...for everything." She whispered once I pulled into her driveway. "And I mean everything."

"You aren't the first drunk teenager I've had to take care of." I smiled at her. "Trust me, both Edward and Alice have come home once drunk as could be."

"What? They got caught?" She asked, laughing.

"Well, Alice was only a little drunk, but, I could tell. And Edward...well remember Lauren's birthday last year?"

"He told me he was with Eric that night!" She laughed.

"He was, and when Eric's mother caught them drunk, she drove Edward home." I told her. "Anyway, it wasn't a problem. And, I enjoyed waking up with you there." I told her, making her blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, Alice wants me to come over to exchange gifts since I'm leaving for Florida day after Christmas."

"You're...you're going to Florida?" I asked, trying not to be hurt.

"Yeah. Summer's going to be crazy. College prep, I need to see her before I leave." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I'd rather stay here."

"No, don't worry about it." I assured her. "Distance...makes the heart grow fonder." I laughed. We shared a few more minutes in the car before she leaned into kiss me again and leave. I sat in her driveway for a minute, trying to gain composure. I started the car, and made my way back to our house.

* * *

I spent that night, tossing and turning, thinking about being so far away from Bella. It killed me, knowing that if she was hurting, I wouldn't be there for her. I heard the doorbell ring, and sprinted from my bed to answer it. She took my breath away, no matter how many times I looked at her, I would never get enough of her.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning in and kissing me. I stood aside, and let her walk inside. I turned around, to see her starring at me bare chest. I never liked wearing shirts to bed, I always felt like I was being choked and I didn't put one on when I jumped out of bed.

"Bella?" I asked, trying not to smile. "It's rude to stare."

"I am just...so sorry, Carlisle." She giggled, taking her coat off. She made her way over to me, tracing my stomach with her pointer finger, causing a slight reaction. Although I felt terrible for her for Edward breaking her heart the way he did, I was also grateful. Both of us were free, we'd still have to sneak around, but we wouldn't be carrying around the guilt of cheating. I heard a bedroom door open, and Bella jumped away from me.

"Dad? Who was at the," I heard Edward ask as he came downstairs, his hair even more wild than normal. "Door." He truly did look horrible for hurting her, and I felt badly they'd have to continue to see each other because of Alice, and other mutual friends. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey." She whispered, biting her lip.

"I'll ah...I'll go get Alice." Edward said, turning around and bolting upstairs. I turned to Bella who was wiping her eyes, and grabbed her hand in mine.

"I have something for you later." I told her, causing her to smile.

"What?" She asked, completely taken back. "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to get you something." I whispered before I heard Alice's door close. I let go of Bella and began walking upstairs to get dressed. I came back downstairs, and the two of them had already began to destroy the living room.

"Daddy!" Alice squealed, standing up and running over to me. "Look!" She yelled, showing me a silver bracelet with a heart dangling off it.

"It's beautiful, Alice." I said, smiling at her.

After a few hours, Bella and I were finally alone together in the kitchen as she tried making us a nice meal for Christmas Eve and Christmas. I made sure Alice was still on the phone with a girl from school before wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Hey, I still need to give you your gift." I whispered, kissing her neck.

"No, you don't." She protested. "I have you...that's enough."

"It will never be enough, Bella." I told her, letting go and going up to my room. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the box and going downstairs. She was putting the roast in the over once I returned. Again, making sure Edward and Alice were occupied, I kissed her on the lips before handing her the box. She opened it carefully, and her eyes filled with astonishment as she looked down at it.

"Carlisle...where did you...where did you find this?" She asked, removing the book from the box. It was the first edition of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. She told me it was one of the first books she'd ever read, and fell in love with it from the beginning.

"I...I just remembered you saying this was the first book you'd ever read." I said, trying not to fidget. She wrapped her hands around my neck almost immediately and kissed me with a passion we hadn't had yet. It was a kiss with emotion. There was no guilt, no holding back. Just Bella and I. The way I felt it should always be.

"I love it." She whispered once she'd let go of me. "Thank you. So much." She said, walking out of the kitchen, and came back with a box of her own.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the box as she gave it to me. I began opening it, and smiled when I saw what it was.

"It's no first edition of a classic...but," She stuttered. She had gotten me the perfect gift. _Absolute Beginner's Cookbook_, and _Cooking Basic's for Dummies_. "I thought these would be useful."

"They're perfect." I said, pecking her on the lips. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Alice asked as she came into the kitchen. She glanced at the books in my hands and began laughing. "Dad, I think Bella may have gotten you the most practical, useful gift in your entire life." She laughed, pulled Bella back into the living room. I watched them as they talked quietly, abd broke out into laughter. I prayed, that if this were to last with Bella, and actually become something, their friendship wouldn't be ruined.

The rest of the night passed by peacefully, and with the help of Bella, I was able to cook my first meal using the books she'd given me. Bella and Edward sucked up their differences for the night to be able to spend time with Alice together. But, before I knew it, Bella had to leave. After saying goodbye to Alice, she made her way out to her car. I watched as she pulled out of the driveway, and grabbed my keys.

"Alice, I'm going to get something for tomorrow." I shouted up the stairs. Bella's car hadn't gotten too far, and when I spotted it, I honked. She pulled off the road, and got out of her car, racing towards me. She jumped into my arms, and held onto me for dear life.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered as I peppered her face with kisses. "So much."

"I'm only a phone call away." She assured me as I put her feet down on the ground. We spent the next few minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. We both knew we had to let go eventually, and she got back into her truck. I watched her drive away, and took a deep breath.

"It's only a week." I kept telling myself.


	7. All the Sacrifices

**Chapter Seven: All the Sacrifices **

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been a month since Edward and I broke up, and day by day, it was getting easier. Carlisle and I were closer than ever, and with each passing day, grew even closer. We still hadn't done anything, and we were taking it slow. He seemed to think, that once we have sex, there will be nothing less for us, and we'll grow board. So, we took the time to get to know each other better. Learn about each other's deepest secrets, and favorite things. It was peaceful, and I loved every moment I had with him.

Emmett had been caught in the middle of our breakup, and I felt terrible for doing it to him. It wasn't his fault, but I couldn't be in the same room as Edward without our breakup, replaying in my head. But, Emmett was a good friend, and for now, didn't mind being in the middle. He was friends with the two of us for different reasons, and he could handle it. Alice, however, refused to be in the middle, and although she loved her brother, took my side in the situation. She told me she couldn't believe how he could just do that to me, and stood by my side faithfully. Edward, looked as miserable as ever, and I wished I could go and comfort him. But, he didn't want me anymore, and I had to accept that.

"Hey, Emmett." I greeted, sitting down on one of the outside benches, even though it was twenty degrees. "I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow."

"I wasn't, but my mom didn't want me missing anymore school." He told me. He'd gone to his grandparents ranch in North Dakota for the week, and I was never happier to see him.

"Ah. Classic." I laughed. He stood up and we began making our way inside. He began telling me stories about life on a ranch, and had me laughing the entire time.

"So, Annie, she's on the horse?" He asked, barely being able to contain his laughter. "She decides she's done riding for the day. My grandfather, ties the horse up, and before he can say anything...she gets off...and steps into an enormous pile of the horses shit!" He laughs, clapping his hands together. I'd met Annie before, and even though she was a sweet girl, they didn't get along and it was funny that happened to her.

"She flipped out! She bolted out of the barn, into the meadow they have behind the barn." He laughed. But, his smile quickly faded as he watched someone come into the school.

"Emmett?" I asked, turning to face the doors.

"Bella! No!" Emmett yelled, trying to stop me from looking. But, it was too late. I had already seen it. Edward and Rosalie, walking into school together, holding hands. My breathing became heavy, and fresh tears formed in my eyes. I had no where to talk, the night he broke up with me I wanted to have sex with his dad in the shower. But, to see the two of them together, killed something inside of me. Not only did Edward have a new girlfriend, it was Emmett's ex, and he was hurting both of us.

"How could he?" I whispered, slamming my locker shut and running towards the entrance.

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't look at them without wanting to punch both. I ran to my truck, and got inside and just cried. But, my tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of anger, and I put my keys in the ignition. I began driving home, but as I thought about what just happened, I turned around and made my way to the hospital.

I'd been to his office plenty of times and just made my way way there. He was out with a patient, and his door was locked, so I took out the book he'd gotten for me and began reading.

"Bella?" The familiar voice asked me, causing me to jump. I looked up at Carlisle, dressed for work, and my mouth began watering. "What are you doing here?" He asked, helping me up. I looked into his eyes, and felt nothing but lust in that moment. I took him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him into me. His arms wrapped around my lower waist, pulling me impossibly.

I felt one of his hands unwrap, and heard him reaching in his pocket. I heard keys jingling, and felt him searching for the lock behind me. I let go of him, giving him room to think as he unlocked the door. Finally, it opened and he grabbed me again, pushing me inside. He kicked the door closed, and pushed me towards his desk. We broke apart once again so he could remove his laptop, and things cluttering his desk. Once it was clear, he pushed me on top, falling onto me. I moaned as he ground his erection into me, and almost screamed when he stood up.

"Bella?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "Why are you here?"

"I...I wanted you." I told him, standing up.

"All of a sudden?" He asked. "You couldn't have waited until this weekend when Edward was going camping with Emmett?"

"I don't think they're going to be doing anything anytime soon." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because Edward has a new girlfriend!" I cried. "Yeah. Her name is Rosalie Hale." I told him, and he fell silent.

"Bella, this is exactly what happened the night of the party."

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled. "I want you...weather Edward broke up with me, or he's with Rosalie or if there were no Edward at all!" I told him, and I saw his eyes fill with lust and need. He strode over to me in two, big steps and had his hands all over my ass before he kissed me. I hitched my leg up over his leg, and he grabbed it, causing me to be able to feel all of him.

He took my other leg, and lifted into his other hand, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, bucking wildly, trying to get the friction both of us so desperately craved. He laid me back down on his desk, but my legs didn't unwrap. He lifted my arms to be able to remove my shirt, and soon after my shirt had dropped to the floor, he had my bra unclasped and falling to the floor as well.

"Fuck," I muttered as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting down slightly. I fisted my hands in his hair as his hands made their way to my inner thigh. "Carlisle." I moaned, stripping him of his jacket. He stepped back and helped me as I undid his tie, pulling it over his head. Soon, his shirt was unbuttoned and met mine on the floor.

I reached in front of my, grabbing the bulge in his pants, making him jump. His lips met mine hungerly as he unsnapped the button on my jeans. I nearly screamed as he grabbed my breast, massaging it roughly. I was bucking wildly, trying to get the friction I needed so badly. He got the hint and soon slid my jeans and panties off of me, leaving me completely bare. His fingers entered me without any warning, and I went ballistic.

"Fuck!" I cursed, as his fingers thrust into me. As he continued his motions, I attempted to undo his belt. I was thankfully successful, and I was able to push his pants down. He stepped back, without removing his finger from me, and removed them completely. "Carlisle...Carlisle don't stop!" I panted as I neared my orgasm. With one more powerful thrust of his finger, I came harder than I had in months.

"Shit." I mumbled, as I came down from my high.

"Bella?" He asked. I lifted my head to meet his eyes, a smirk on his face. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He said as I pushed his boxers down. Once his cock had sprung free, he entered me. He teased me for a few minutes, only giving me shallow, short thrusts. But, after a while, it wasn't enough for him, and he thrust into me hard and fast. A bead of sweat began running down his neck, and I leaned into him, and tasted the salty fluid.

We were both a sweaty mess as we both neared our orgasm. How Esme could have given this up, I had no idea. He was amazing. I'd only had sex with one other guy, but Carlisle had to be the best I would ever have in my lifetime.

"Shit, Bella. I," Carlisle moaned.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I came undone. It had to have been the most earth shattering orgasm I'd ever had, and I went limp immediately. He finished not long after, and fell on top of me. We laid there for a few minutes as our heart rate began going down again, and I could actually think about what I was saying.

"Bella, that was..." He muttered, still catching his breath.

"I know." I agreed. He smiled down at me, and leaned into kiss me. There was definitely passion, but it was the sweet, loving passion we'd been sharing these last few months. I loved knowing we could be like that, and still have mind-blowing sex. A few more minutes passed, and his beeper began going off.

"Damn." He whispered, standing up, and searching for his beeper in his pants. while he wasn't looking, I jumped off his desk and grabbed his coat off the ground, wrapping it around myself. He turned back, and arched his eyebrow, but I didn't miss his smile. "You wear that well."

"Really?" I asked, looking down. "I think it looks better on the floor."

"It does." He agreed. "But, a kid fell off his bike, and hit his head. I gotta go." He said apologetically.

"So soon?"

"I know. Kids these days." He laughed, removing his jacket from me. "But, he was wearing his helmet so it shouldn't take too long."

"Then why is he here?"

"To make his mother feel better." He laughed, buttoning the last button on his shirt. "But, if you want, you can stay in here and when I'm done, I'll take the rest of the day off and we can go spend the day together." He offered.

"How're you going to do that?" I asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"I'll tell them I don't feel good." He shrugged. "I never miss, they shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Then, no. I wouldn't mind staying in here." I laughed.

"Great. You can go online if you want." He said, putting his laptop back on his desk. "The password is 120794."

"Edward's birthday." I muttered, not even thinking about what I was saying. "Right, I'll remember that." I told him. He kissed me one last time, and rushed out of his office. I didn't go on his laptop though, I just grabbed my book out of my bag, and sat down in his chair. Again, I was so consumed, I didn't even here him come in. I looked up to his beautiful smile, and closed the book.

"Do you ever put that down?" He laughed, walking over to me and taking my hand.

"No." I answered honestly. "You gave it to me...it goes everywhere." I said, as he leaned into kiss me. He kept his word and called the rest of the day off. I left the building as he clocked out, meeting him at his Mercedes.

"What shall we do?" He asked as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Well, we could go somewhere that's no where near town so we don't get caught." I suggested, looking at him. "Or we could go to your bedroom." I said, winking. I saw him tense once the words left my mouth, and I swear he licked his lips.

"My...my bedroom?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean...it's only nine o'clock. Edward won't be home for hours, and Alice is off at school." I said, and he made a sharp turn on the way to his house. He sped to his house, I was afraid he'd get a ticket. But, he took backroads, and we didn't run into any problems. He parked the car in his garage and I was barely out of the car when his lips crashed into mine.

Round two was even better than the first time round. We wasted no time in getting naked together, and we didn't have clothes on by the time we reached his room. His thrusts we hard and needful, and we both found our release quickly. Once we'd come off our high, he pulled me into his body. I found my eyes drooping closer and closer into sleep, and soon, I was.

My eyes shot open at the sound of the garage door going up. I looked at the clock, and it was already three o'clock. Both Carlisle and I sprinted out of bed, picking up clothes and putting them on as fast as possible. It was a miracle we were fully clothed by the time Edward walked inside. Carlisle was smart, and dragged me into his office, and pretended to look at my wrist.

"Dad?" He asked, not even realizing I was there. "What are you doing home?"

"I didn't feel too great this morning." He answered. "I left early."

"Oh." He said. I hoped he would just pretend to not notice me, but my wishes didn't come true. "What happened?"

"I was walking into Peter's as she was walking out and she slipped on the ice." He answered, not missing a beat. "It doesn't look sprained, just a little bruised. Ice should work just fine." He told me, releasing my arm.

"Well, now that your hear...can we talk, Bells?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"You don't have the right to call me Bells, anymore, Edward." I scolded. "You gave up that right when you dumped me for the blonde bimbo!"

"I didn't dump you for her!" He defended.

"And, how could you do that to Emmett?" I asked, causing his expression to drop even further. "I mean...he's your best friend."

"You think I like the situation?"

"Obviously! You're having sex with the hottest girl in school!"

"I HATE that it happened with Emmett's ex of all people, but..."

"There is no but!" I yelled. "Emmett was so in love with her! You knew this!"

"Yes, I did." He agreed.

"How could you?"

"SHIT HAPPENS BELLA!" He yelled. I looked over at Carlisle who was awkwardly putting things back in his bag. "Shit happens. Things are said that shouldn't have been. People are sometimes in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Fine. You had sex with her. I get that." I admitted. "But, to start a relationship...is something I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand everything, Bella." He said. "I'm sorry. I am. But, things are the way they are. Accept it." He said before storming out of the room. I fought against the tears brimming in my eyes as I turned towards Carlisle. He rushed over to me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"What happened to him?" I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Edward and Rosalie had emerged, and I was slowly beginning to heal. Angela had finally gotten back from her internship, and at least I had a girl to confine in while at school. She and I helped keep Emmett sane as the two of them walked passed numerous times during the days. Carlisle and I found a way to see each other everyday, weather sitting in car on a backroad, or in the little meadow on the outskirts of town.

After sleeping together, that was it. I was committed. I knew we couldn't come clean, and it probably wouldn't amount to anything more than a little relationship, but this was my guy. He was everything Edward wasn't, even in our prime dating years. It was still hard to watch Rosalie and Edward around school, and he spent countless hours, just holding me while I tried to forget.

"I would love to take you out for Valentines Day." Carlisle admitted to me while we sat in the meadow under a blanket together.

"Won't that be kind of hard?" I asked since we couldn't go out publicly.

"Port Angeles." He said, smiling. "There's a new restaurant that's gotten excellent reviews. I'd like to take you."

"I would love to. But..."

"What if people talk?" He finished. "So what, Bella. I'm dating you...I wanna be able to take you out. Show you off, and if I can't do that here, I wanna be able to do it somewhere else." He told me. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, and jumped him, our lips crashing into each other. I knocked him down onto the ground, grinding against him.

"Bella...here?" He asked, unable to hide his laughter.

"No, not here you goof." I laughed, sitting up. "But, yes. I'd love to go with you." I told him, looking at my phone.

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah, I promised I would go out with my dad tonight." I told him, putting my books away. He stood up, and offered me his hand, helping me up. The drive home was silent. But this silence, was peace. The two of us were finally happy with what was happening in our lives, and although the conditions weren't ideal, we were crazy for one another. Just as we pulled onto my street, my phone began ringing.

"Alice?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed into the phone. "It's official!"

"He really asked you?" I asked, nearly jumping with joy. "You and Jasper are like...like a thing?"

"YES!" She yelled.

"How?"

"We were just walking around campus and he was like you aren't dating someone else right? And I was like, no just you. And he was all like well, let's make sure you can't have the option to say yes to anyone!" She yelled, I could hea he shoes on the floor.

"Alice! I'm so happy for you!" I said, and looked over at Carlisle who was slightly tense.

"I gotta go!" She squealed. "Jasper's here!" She said and hung up.

"My baby has a boyfriend?" Carlisle whispered, pulling into my driveway.

"Yeah." I said, gripping his knee. "They grow up so fast."

"You're so fucking funny, Bella." he laughed, leaning into kiss me. "I'll call you?" He asked as I opened the door.

"You better." I smiled, getting out and watching him pull out of the driveway. I sighed with happiness as I entered my house.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said as I went into the kitchen. "Why do you look so happy?"

"I just think...I'm getting close to being over Edward." I answered, causing him to smile. I went upstairs and all I could do was think of Carlisle. His smile. His eyes. His laugh. Everything about him, was always in my mind.


	8. Rain is Falling

**Chapter Eight: Rain is Falling**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I turned off the shower, taking a big breath. This was my first public date with Bella, and it needed to be perfect. Both of us had such crappy relationships towards the end, and we deserved this. It especially needed to go well since Edward had received the invitation for Esme's wedding to Tyler. He had ripped it up after reading it, trying so hard so I wouldn't see it. But, I put together the ripped pieces, and whipped out the unopened of Jack Daniels that night.

After shaving and getting dressed, butterfly's began forming in my stomach. I knew how absurd I sounded, I'd been on plenty of dates before, but not with Bella. Not with someone who I felt I could open my heart to, could bury my soul in. I loved Esme very much when we were married, but I didn't feel this connected to her. I took one last look in the mirror, grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the dining room table, his phone pressed to his ear. Lately, with it being just the two of us, and the situation I had going with Bella, things had been awkward. I loved my son, but there was something inside of me, telling me to push him away for Bella's sake. It was wrong, and I needed to stop, but at this moment, she came first.

"Mom...no I'M NOT COMING!" He yelled, slamming his phone back on the table.

"What was that about?" I asked, grabbing my keys.

"Mom's begging me to go to the wedding in May." He huffed. "I don't really wanna watch my mother marry the guy she had an affair with."

"I think you should go." I told him, causing him to snort. "Really, Edward. What she did aside, she's your mother."

"Just because she gave birth to me...it doesn't mean she's my mother."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you don't fix things with her soon, you won't have a relationship with her."

"She did this to us, Dad." He whispered. "She should have to suffer the consequences."

"Maybe. From me." I agreed. "Not her children. She loves you and your sister so much."

"I know." He said, looking up at me. "And, her and Alice are on 'talking terms' whatever that means. I just don't know if I can forgive her. Not yet anyway."

"You're eighteen. It's your choice."

"Where are you going tonight?" He asked, motioning to what I was wearing. "You look nice."

"Thanks. I'm going out with a girl from work." I answered. "She's recently divorced, I'm recently divorced. We're going to go, have some drinks, and gripe about our failed marriages." I joked, causing even Edward to laugh. "What are you and Rosalie doing?"

"Dinner, and then I think I'm gonna take her to La Push to walk on the beach."

"It's February." I pointed out.

"We're not gonna go swimming, but she told me she's never been there."

"Okay, but be back by curfew." I warned.

"You too, Dad." He laughed as I shut the door behind me. I got in the car, took one more big breath, and began the drive to her place. Since Charlie didn't know about us, I had to honk so she'd know I was here. She ran out and into the car, kissing me the instant she was close enough.

"You look beautiful." I whispered once we were on the hour long journey to Port Angeles.

"Thanks, but all you can see is my coat." She laughed. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Well, you know I pride myself in my dressing abilities." I laughed, taking her hands in mine. We talked the entire way. It didn't matter how many hours I spent with this girl, I always needed to know more about her. She never seemed to disappoint either. She had good stories about her mother being more of the kid than a parent, she'd read every book under the sun and could talk about books for as many hours there are in a day.

I pulled into the parking lot and I didn't miss her smile. Tonight was about Bella and I. There was no age difference. No worries about being caught. Nothing but us, great food, and even better conversation. The hostess was able to seat us quickly, and neither of us missed the look she gave us. We knew it was possible for people to be rude and voice their opinions, but our table was close to the back, giving us a lot of privacy.

"Wow, there is...a lot here." She observed as we looked at the menu. "And it's expensive."

"This is about us." I told her, and she looked up at me. "Order anything." She smiled at me and continued to look down at the menu. It took both of us a while to figure out what we wanted, but we had both made good choices. As the dinner plates were being cleared away, I took a deep breath and reached inside my coat pocket, sliding the small box towards her.

"What's this?" She asked, smiling. "Carlisle, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I wanted to." I shrugged. "Open it." I urged. She smiled and untied the small bow at the top of the box. She smiled once she saw what was inside. It was simple, but said so much. A small, gold charm, but what it meant was so much more.

"Carpe Diem." She whispered, taking the necklace out of the box. "Make a wish and put on your necklace. There is no bigger regret that a chance not taken. Be brave. Let your necklace be a reminder to keep the doors to opportunity open. Carpe Diem." She read aloud.

"I though...I thought it fit us." I shrugged. "May I?" I asked, taking the necklace out of her hand. She moved her hair out of the way, and I clasped it around her neck. "Did you make a wish?"

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I heard her moan quietly and figured it wasn't a good idea to start anything we couldn't finish. We finished our dessert, and walked outside, hand in hand. People starred at us together, she was young enough to be my daughter, but neither of us cared. I had her and that was all I needed to be happy. Since it was cold, we just decided to head back to the car.

"I dont' wanna let you go, yet." She admitted, her cheeks turned red. We were halfway to Forks, and I knew once we got home, 'we' wouldn't exist anymore. I made a sharp turn off the main road, to a side road. "Carlisle?" She asked.

"We aren't going back to that place yet." I growled, pressing my lips to hers. It was a passionate kiss, just like all the other's we shared. But, something about this kiss was different. She moaned into my mouth, causing my lips to go into overdrive. We were breathing heavily when I pulled back from her, and climbed into the backseat. She followed me, falling on top of me once she was with me.

Once I was on my back, she began grinding against me. I reached up, and unbuttoned her pink coat, and began massaging her breasts through her dress. She began rocking against me even harder, and I could feel myself growing harder.

"Fuck," She muttered as I reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Being in the small backseat of my car, we didn't have as much freedom as my office, or one of the exam rooms at the hospital...we didn't have many options of places to be together, and we made the best of what we had. But, we couldn't wait to get to Forks, and we were both determined to make the best of it.

She crawled off of me, unbuckling my belt. She smiled as she pulled my slacks, as well as my boxers down, and softly kissed the tip of my cock. I pulled her on top of me again, attacking her lips with fierce kisses.

"Fuck! Bella, I..." I began to say as I saw her pushing her panties to her ankle. She grabbed me, positioning myself at her entrance, and fell back down on me. I thrust into her, deep, causing us both to scream in pleasure. I loved watching her like this, wild, and not her usual composed self. There was something about watching her ride me, that turned me on and neither of us complained. It didn't take long for the two of us to break out into a sweat, and reach our peak.

Once I had come, she fell on top of me, feeling heavy. I searched around on the floor and found the blanket I had in here since the kids were little, and spread it out over us. It were these moments I loved the most. Just laying here with her, holding her in my arms.

"I love you." I whispered without thinking. I felt her body tense up, and completely regretted saying it. I knew how I felt, but I wasn't sure how sure she was about us. I knew she cared, if she didn't she wouldn't have continued this. But, I wasn't sure if she loved me back. Seven months had passed since Esme left, and I had a lot of time to precess. It had only been two months since her and Edward broke things off, and she was still hurting.

"Carlisle," She whispered, lifting her head and looking me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." I was quick to say. "I don't expect you to say anything...I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt."

"I...I love you too." She whispered, a tear streaming down her face. "I know it's crazy...but...I do." And in that exact moment, the world was perfect.

* * *

After Valentines Day, life was perfect for Bella and I. Somehow, we made things work and we were completely happy. Bella began to accept Edward's relationship with Rosalie, especially after hearing she'd had an abortion without telling him. I had never seen Edward looks so distraught, aside from when he told me she was pregnant. It was horrible. He wasn't ready to be a father, just as she wasn't ready to be a mother. But, he agreed to do what ever she thought was right, and she thought abortion was right. The only problem, she didn't tell him before, and told him after it had already happened.

But, Rosalie and Edward were stronger than we thought they were and he stuck by her. As for Bella and Edward, when Alice was home visiting, they sucked up their issues and stuck it out for Alice's sake. It was a rare occasion when my daughter began dating someone I actually liked, but she brought Jasper home with her for a weekend, and he was perfect for her. She was right, they were different, Very different. But, that made them stronger and he was really a smart, polite kid who looked and sounded like he genuinely cared for my baby girl.

"Bella?" I asked as I answered the phone in between patients.

"I got in!" She yelled, and I jumped with joy. "Reed accepted me!"

"Bella...that's...amazing!" I cried. "I'm so proud of you." I told her, before the knot in my stomach began forming. It was mid-March, graduation was in two months, and in five months, she'd be leaving for Portland. I really was proud of her, she deserved to get into Reed, but having her so far from me was something I wasn't ready to think about.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Of course." I answered honestly. "I just wish you didn't have to go so soon."

"It's only four hours." She pointed out optimistically. "Plus, we have Skype, and email, and ten thousand other ways to keep in contact."

"I know." I whispered. "I just wish I could see you."

"Well, your wish," she said, and she sounded much closer all of a sudden. "Is my command." She laughed as I looked up. She was standing in my doorway, she never ceased to amaze me at some points. "We've made it so far already, Carlisle. This...this is nothing."

"I just feel like everyone I love, is disappearing." I admitted as she slipped into my lap. "I mean, Alice is already at school. Edward's gonna be heading off to EWU, I don't know what to do."

"It's gonna be hard." She agreed. "But I have faith."

"In what?"

"Your relationship with your kids." She said, a smile forming on her face. "Faith in us."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I said, leaning into kiss her. But, just as our lips met, my beeper began going off. She sighed before stepping off my lap, and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course." She answered, pecking my lips and walking towards the entrance. The rest of the day passed by peacefully, with multiple phone calls to Bella. I headed home to an empty house, and threw my keys on my dresser, looking down at the picture of Alice and Edward, when Edward was first born. That day seemed so long ago, and so much had changed since then.

As much as I loved Bella, I missed Esme. I thought, no matter what happened, we were a team. I didn't think anything could come between us, and we'd be happy until one of us died. I brushed the tear away, changed my clothes and went downstairs to make dinner.

* * *

Next day, I awoke to the house phone ringing. I groaned, reaching blindly for the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked eagerly, thinking it was Bella.

"Hey, Carlisle." Charlie's gruff said into the phone. I sagged back into bed, only half listening. It was only my day off for a week and I intended to sleep in. "Bella's been throwing up the entire morning."

"She's...she's throwing up?" I asked, sitting up, trying to pay attention.

"Yeah. I think it might be food poisoning. I got home late, and saw she made chicken." He told me, and I felt terrible, I had made her that chicken. "Anyway, what's the best medicine for nausea?" He asked as my phone buzzed.

'You need to bring me something.' Bella sent. Half listening to Charlie, I replied.

'What do you need?'

'I'm...late.' She answered, making me jump out of bed, looking for my keys. 'Pregnancy test please.'

"Hey, Charlie? I'm off work today, I'll just swing by and check on her." I told him, slipping on jeans and grabbing my keys. I didn't even wait for him to say bye before hanging up, rushing to the drugstore. I bought the pregnancy test, ignoring the clerks looks, and sped off towards the Swan's house. I rang the door bell, hoping Bella would be the one to answer, but it was Charlie.

"Hey, thanks for coming over." He greeted, closing the door behind me. "I could have just gone out and got it."

"No worries, besides who would have been here with her?" I asked, making my way to the stairs. I knocked, and got a small 'come in' before I pushed the door open. She looked miserable, standing by the window, looking out as f her life were ending.

"You get it?" She asked, her voice emotionless.

"Yeah." I whispered, walking over to her and giving her the box. She snatched from my hand and made her way to the bathroom. I took the time to look around her room, since most of the time, we were at my place. She had multiple pictures of her with Alice, her with Emmett, her with her family. But, seeing as our relationship was secret, none with me. Not until I bumped her pillow and saw a piece of paper underneath. It was a picture of us after I had given her the necklace for Valentines Day.

"I wish I could keep that out." She told me as she came back into the room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay." She said, sitting down next to me, letting her head fall onto my shoulder. "How is this going to work?" She sobbed.

"We are going to take it one step at a time." I told her, saying the same thing I had with Esme. Only this time, I prayed she wasn't. "We have to."

"People will talk."

"Let them." I said to her. "They're only words, Bella. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but,"

"Words will never hurt me." She finished. "I know the saying...I got it about twice a week from my mother." She laughed. We waited in silence for the next few minutes, until her phone went off.

"Well?" I asked as she lifted her hands.

"I can't look!" She squealed, shoving the thing in my face. I took a deep breath before turning it over and looking at the result. I sighed relief when I saw the one pink line. "Carlisle?" She asked, obviously seeing my smile.

"Negative." I said, and she nearly screamed as she jumped into my arms. "You aren't going to have a baby."

"Oh, thank god!" She sobbed, tears of joy I assumed. "I mean, I love you but..."

"I know, Bells." I told her, kissing the top of her head. "I know."

"We gotta be more careful, Carlisle." She whispered. "I mean I'm on the pill...but..." She said, finishing both our thoughts. I spent a little longer with Bella before going home to my empty house. I took a deep breath, walking in the door. As long as I had Bella in my life, I wouldn't need anything, or anyone else.


	9. Walking Down the Street

**Chapter Nine: Walking Down the Street**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After the pregnancy scare, Carlisle convinced me to switch my birth control. It was more expensive, and it was hard to convince Charlie to let me get it again, but it was worth it. I loved him, but neither of us were ready for a baby, or the storm that would come with it. High school was coming to an end, and graduation was just around the corner. I was excited to go, to experience a new thing, but I was also hesitent. Leaving Forks meant leaving Carlisle, and I was scarred what would happen to us when I was away.

Emmett had finally done the deed of kicking Edward's ass for going after Rosalie, and they weren't speaking still. I hated watching Emmett so hurt, so confused. He loved Rosalie, with everything he had, and him and Edward had been best friends since kindergarden. It wasn't fair to him. But, with Edward out of his life, Emmett and I grew closer and soon, I was calling him my best friend...Alice didn't count, she was more of my sister. March came to an end, and soon it was April. Everyone was in Prom mode. Asking, accepting, shopping, and I was a little bit bitter. This was suppose to be mine and Edward's moment, and now it was his moment with Rosalie.

"Emmett?" I asked, answering the door after getting off the phone with Carlisle. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I lost my Calc notes." He told me as I let him in. "And, I had to give you this." He said, handing me a glass jar, with something that looked like coffee inside.

"Thanks?" I said, it coming out as more of a question. I set the jar down on the kitchen table, and the coffee moved, revealing paper, rolled up into a scroll. I looked up at Emmett who was smiling like the dork he was. "Emmett?"

"Open it." He urged. I smiled as I opened the jar, and took out the scroll of paper. I carefully slid the string off it, unrolling it. I teared up when I saw what was written on it.

'Will you go to prom with me?' It asked. I looked up at him, his face was beat red and he looked nervous as hell.

"Yes." I said, and I saw all the tenseness leave his body. Emmett was my best friend, and I knew how much he was still hurting, and for all he knew, I was still hurting too. I would love to go with the man I loved, but that was impossible and I know Emmett would be a great date. "I would love to, Emmett."

"For real?" He asked, taking the jar out of my hand and hugging me tightly. "This is awesome!"

"It really is." I agreed. He really did loose his calc notes, and we spent the next hour and a half, doing homework together. Once him and Charlie were out of the house, I called Carlisle, telling him the coast was clear. It a matter of minutes, he was in my house, his lips on mine.

"I missed you." I breathed as he buried his head in my shoulder. The hospital had become short staffed when one of their doctor's quit, and he was working more and more lately, and then school was getting crazier as finals approached, we'd hardly seen each other this last week.

"I missed you too, Bella." He said, his blue eyes looking into mine, making me melt. "So much."

"Soon, we'll have the whole summer to ourselves." I told him, making his body tense. "I know, I'm leaving at the end of summer, but we still have all of June, July, and most of August. Let's live in the moment instead of worrying about the future."

"You are so smart, did you know that?" He asked as we went into the kitchen. Stupid me forgot to put the message in a bottle away, and he found it sitting on the table. "Who's this from?"

"Emmett."I whispered. "We're just going as friends. He's still hurting over Rosalie and..."

"Bella, don't worry about it." He assured me, kissing my forehead. "Go, have fun with Emmett. I'd rather him take you than Eric." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. You are still in high school, and deserve to have a date to your senior prom." He assured me. We spent the rest of the night in my bed, laughing, talking, and just being with each other. I was nearly in tears when my alarm went off for school, since he'd have to leave soon. I jumped in the shower, and when I got out, the scent of french toast was wafting though the house. I changed, and walked downstairs.

"You cooked?" I asked, completely surprised. Even though I'd gotten him those books, I was still the one to make the meals, and he only oogled me.

"Yeah. I've got making breakfast down pat." He laughed, handing me a plate. The bread looked cooked all the way through, and he had cinnimon on the table, not curie like the one time he'd attempted making me breakfast.

"It's delicious, Carlisle." I assured him. "You're sure you're okay with Emmett taking me?" I asked as I walked him to his car.

"I'm completely sure." He said, kissing the top of my head. "I want you to go and enjoy your time with him."

"Okay, if you insist."

"But then," He whispered into my ears. "I expect you to come back to me...and I expect to fuck you." He whispered, making my breath catch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, leaning into kiss him. We stayed in each other's arms as long as we could before both of us had to leave. I watched him pulling out of the driveway, feeling butterfly's in my stomach for some reason.

* * *

Alice came the home next weekend, and took me prom dress shopping. It was great catching up with her, getting the scoop on her and Jasper's relationship. She told me, once he had officially asked her to be with him, she was committed to him.

"I haven't felt this way about anyone...since Sam." She told me as we searched through the racks of dresses. "I mean, when I'm with him...nothing else matters."

'I know the feeling." I said, pulling out a simple, yellow dress. "When I'm with...well when I was with Edward...I felt that way all the time."

"I can picture myself walking down the aisle...Jasper waiting for me." She told me, a tear rolling down her cheek. "After Sam died...I didn't think I was going to want anyone else. I thought he was the one, and no one else would ever measure up to him." She cried. Sam was a year old than Alice, and was studying at Rice University when Hurricane Ike hit in 2008. He was found under a pile of ruble, along with two other students who, dead at the scene. Alice was crushed. They hadn't been dating very long, but they were crazy for each other. Even Carlisle liked him, and that was hard.

"Getting that call from his mother...I literally thought my life was over." She admitted, as she put the gowns in her hands down and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Is that why you were so hesitant when Jasper kept asking you out?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." She told me. "I wanted to say yes, but I felt guilty."

"Like you were replacing Sam."

"Yeah. It didn't feel right...to move on."

"Alice, Sam wants this." I told her. "Sam wants you to be happy. Jasper is a great guy, and he treats you like a princess."

"He does, doesn't he?" She laughed. "I just miss him."

"I know. And you always will. But, that doesn't mean you can't be happy with Jasper."

"I am. So happy with him. If I can't have Sam...I'm so happy I have Jasper." She told me.

"You ladies ready to try these on?" The sales woman asked us, holding out a key to a dressing room. I nodded and we picked up the dressed and followed her to the back of the store. I tried on the dresses Alice chose for me, very big, very over the top, very Alice. They were beautiful and she loved everyone I tried on, but I wasn't truly in love with any of them. When there were only two dresses left, I began feeling discouraged. This was the best dress store in town, if I couldn't find one here, I couldn't find one.

"Oh...my god!" Alice squealed as I came out in the yellow dress I'd picked out. It was pretty, but when I chose it to try on, I wasn't too thrilled with it. But, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I was in love. "This dress is so for you, Bella."

"You think?" I asked.

"Do I ever lie about fashion?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Trust me, Emmett won't be able to keep his hands off of you in this dress."

"Right...Emmett." I agreed. After a few more minutes in the store, I decided this was the dress I wanted to wear and went to the register with Alice. It was an amazing weekend with Alice. We laughed, we cried at PS I Love You, and gossiped for hours about Jasper and the 'guy I had my eye on'. It was a tearful goodbye as she got in the car with Carlisle on Sunday.

"Okay, so keep me posted on all the Jasper juice." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will. And you HAVE to tell me how things go with this mystery guy you kept on talking about." She said as I looked over at Carlisle, who was smirking. "I still don't know why you won't tell me his name."

"Because...each time I've talked to someone and get excited about a guy...something happened that ended it." I said shrugging. "It's not a big thing. We're just casually talking."

"Okay...but if it becomes more than just 'talking' you let me know."

"I'll let you know before I let him know." I laughed. We hugged one last time before the two of them got into the car. I watched as they pulled out of the driveway, and headed to my car, groaning when I saw Edward's Volvo pull up...Rosalie in the passenger side.

"Hi, Bells." He said, opening the door for Rosalie. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice just left." I said awkwardly as Rosalie gave me her classic stink eye. I overheard her talking to Vera, saying how Edward was still hung up on me and it didn't help that I was still in his life because of Alice. Although, I don't know how he could be hung up on me, when he's bending over her. "And...so am I." I said, climbing into my truck.

I was over. I truly was. I had Carlisle and that's all I needed. It seemed, that the two of us were happier in a relationship...that wasn't ours. But, I still missed everything he did for me. Picking me up for school, leaving notes in my books, picking me first for sports in gym. Small things like that, that Carlisle couldn't do for me, and he now did for Rosalie. I was so into my thoughts, I hadn't even realized the light had turned green. I took my foot off the break, and pressed the gas, but my truck stood still.

"Perfect." I sighed, putting on my emergency lights, and grabbing my phone. "Dad?" I asked when he answered the phone.

"What's up, kid?"

"My truck I think has finally met it's end." I laughed. "It won't go."

"Okay, where are you?"

"At the light next to Newton's." I told him. "What should I do til you get here?"

"Call Hales." He told me, referring to the Auto Shop in town. "They'll send a truck."

"Okay." I sighed.

"It's not like she's going to be there, Bells. Just, call." he urged before hanging up. I called Hale's and they were quick in getting there. I watched sadly as they hooked my truck into the tow truck. Thankfully, my dad was there quickly and I didn't have stand outside of Newton's awkwardly, avoiding Mike.

* * *

April slipped away and soon, it was May. Unfortunately, May meant Alice was done with school and at the house all the time. Carlisle and I didn't get much alone time. Not only was Alice back from school, Edward was beginning to start getting ready for his AP exams, which meant he wasn't with Rosalie twenty-four seven. But, just like always, Carlisle and I made things work.

Since my truck had completely died, I was forced to get around by walking, or having Charlie drive me. As an adult, it wasn't quite convenient, but there was no way I could afford a new car...used or not. But, as I looked out of my window Saturday morning, my wish had come true. Carlisle was standing by a silver, Honda, jingling the keys in his hands. I screamed as I grabbed a pair of shoes and ran down to him.

"What is this?" I squealed, trying to keep calm since Charlie followed me outside.

"Your new car." He answered, handing me the keys.

"You...you bought me a car?" I asked, kinda confused.

"We bought you a car." Charlie pointed out. "Happy graduation, Bells." He said as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I soon turned to Carlisle, trying my best not to attack his lips. "You wanna try it out?"

"Of course!" I squealed, bumping Carlisle out of the way so I could get inside. "You need a ride home?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, Bella." Carlisle said, making his way to the passenger seat and slipping inside. I honked at Charlie as he went back inside, and backed out of the driveway.

"I can't believe you...and my dad...got me a fucking new car!" I said as we neared the woodsy area of town.

"Well, you deserve it. You work your ass of in school. And, you're going to need a way to get yourself here while your in Portland." He said, winking out me. "Charlie and I had been planning this since before you and Edward even broke up."

"Really? I wasn't anything to you then, why?"

"Bella, you've always been very special to me." He said, taking my hand. "You made my son see love. You gave my daughter the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You gave the two of them something that can't be replaced."

"Edward did." I snorted.

"He didn't replace what you gave him. He had no clue what love was." He whispered. "Until he met you...and I can truly say the same." He told me, and I turned off the road. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned into kiss him. He wrapped his hands around my lower back, moaning into my mouth. I clicked his seatbelt so it would come undone, and pulled him into the backseat with me.

"Trying to break in the new car?" He laughed as I pulled him down on top of me.

"Shut up and kiss me." I demanded. He had no problem obeying and his mouth was all over mine. I reached for his jeans, unbuckling them quickly. Once we both had no bottoms on, he entered with me with great need. It was the first time we'd had sex in weeks, and we both found release quickly. Though it had been a while, it felt like it had only been a day. I remembered everything about him, his touch. Everything.

His phone rang as I was pulling my jeans up, grunted when he saw it was Alice.

"Hi, sweetie." He greeted. "You two land okay?" He asked. This weekend was Esme's wedding to Tyler, and Carlisle was taking it particularly well. "Okay, well text me when you can. I love you too." He said before hanging up.

"You okay?" I asked as we buckled ourselves in again.

"She found love again...I can't judge her." He smiled.

* * *

Finally, after months of waiting and anticipation, prom had finally arrived. Thankfully, Alice had agreed to do my hair and make-up and I didn't have to spend any more money.

"He's here!" Alice nearly screamed as she looked out of the window. "Let's get you in the dress." She insisted. After I put on the dress, I began to feel excited. I wasn't much of a person for fancy clothes, or dances, but I was happy to be going. It was our last big thing before finals, and more importantly, graduation. I heard my father and Carlisle talking to Emmett and I knew I couldn't stall any longer.

"Whoa." Emmett whispered as I walked down the stairs. "You look...gorgeous."

"Thanks. Daddy?" I asked, turning towards Charlie.

"I...you...wow." He stuttered. He also wasn't used to seeing me so dressed up before. "I have something for you."

"Dad, you got me a car." I laughed. "I don't want anything else."

"I didn't spend a dime on this." He said, handing be a black, velvet box. I opened it and inside was a simple, diamond necklace and bracelet. "These were Grandma Swan's. She left them to you for when you went to prom." He said, as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Here, let me." Carlisle offered, extending his hand so I could give him the bracelet. I extended my arm so he could clasp it around my neck, and when our eyes locked, I felt weak at the knees. "There you go."

"Thanks. Shall we get going?" I asked, reaching for Emmett's hand. He smiled and graciously took it and we headed out the door and began our night. The night was truly perfect. Emmett knew I wasn't looking for him to become my boyfriend, and I knew the same thing about him. This night was about pure friendship and I knew that I'd be friends with Emmett for a long time after graduation. He was the dorkiest dancer I'd ever seen, and had me laughing the entire night. The only thing that would have made the night perfect, was if Carlisle was the one dancing with me.

"Are you coming to after-prom?" Emmett asked as the night came to an end.

"No. I'm partied out." I laughed. "Plus, I told Alice I'd hang out with her since I hung out with her after her prom."

"Okay...but you're gonna miss out!"

"I'm sure I will." I agreed. The last song was played, and soon prom was over. Emmett drove me back to the Cullen's, and walked me to the door. "Thanks for tonight, Emmett. I had a really great time." I told him, slipping his jacket off of my shoulders.

"I did too. You're a good dancer." He joked since I spent most of the night, stepping on his feet.

"You're hilarious." I said, punching his arm. Suddenly, his smile faded and we locked eyes. I could feel the tension building between, and I couldn't stop him when he leaned into me. He moaned into my mouth as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands around my waist. My eyes flashed open, and I pushed him off of me. It wasn't right to either of us to continue something like this.

"Sorry..." He whispered, his face turning red.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just..."

"Not ready. I understand." He said, turning around. "Bye, Bella."

"Emmett! Wait!" I called. "Please...don't let this get in the way of our friendship."

"I won't." He said, smiling. He turned around and walked down the steps. I watched as he pulled out of the driveway, and once he was gone, unlocked the door and found Carlisle waiting anxiously on the couch.

"God, I thought you'd never come." He cried, striding over to me, kissing me deeply.


	10. I Can See

**Chapter Ten: I Can See**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Bella was a naturally beautiful girl, but when she came down the steps in her prom gown, I stopped breathing. Everything about her was perfect in every way possible. It took all my strength to not kiss her right there. I couldn't even speak to her, I just stood there looking like an idiot while everyone else complimented her. But, I found the perfect oppertunity to be close to her.

"Here, let me." I said, reaching for the bracelet Charlie had just given her. I felt electricity zing through my body as I clasped the bracelet around her wrist. "There you go." I whispered, winking at her.

"Thanks." She blushed, looking over at Emmett. "Shall we get going?" She asked him, reaching for his hand. I watched as they pulled out of the driveway, suddenly feeling very jealous of Emmett. He was going to be the one to dance with Bella, hold her, be with her the entire night. I cursed our age difference as they drove out of view.

After Alice left to go see Jasper play, the house was mine. I loved my kids, I did, but I loved these moments at home by myself. It was so peaceful, and I could really think. But, once I heard a car pulling up, I jumped and raced to the window, looking out. I nearly lost it when I saw Emmett lean in for a kiss, and then really almost lost it when Bella let it happen. When she pushed him away, I nearly cheered as I sat down on the couch, trying to play it cool.

I heard the door open, and when I saw her, stood and walked over to her quickly.

"God, I thought you'd never come." I said as I kissed her deeply. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I moaned as she began rubbing against me, but cursed the dress she was wearing since I couldn't pick her up, and wrap her legs around me.

"Carlisle," She breathed, pushing me away. "Emmett...he kinda..."

"Kissed you." I answered, leading her upstairs.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "How'd you know?

"I was looking out the window while I was waiting for you to come inside." I said, feeling my cheeks become hot. "Don't worry about it."

"Really?"

"Bella, you couldn't help it." I told her, taking her hand and leading her into my bedroom. "I don't blame him either. I mean, you are gorgeous, and there isn't a single thing a guy wouldn't like about you. I mean, you're probably having to push guys off of you all the time."

"No," She laughed. "Guys...they aren't really into me."

"Well, I am. And I plan to show you how into you I really am." I said, shutting the door. She was standing by the big window when I turned away, and I walked over to her, unzipping her dress. It was hard to get her out of it, and of course we couldn't just leave it on the floor, so by the time we were actually ready, I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"Wait," She huffed as I led her over to the bed. "I wanna take this slow. I want to remember this...forever." She told me, making me smile. It's not like we were only in it for the sex...that was just an amazing bonus...but, whenever we had time to do it, the window was limited and we had to be quick about it. But, tonight both of my kids were out of the house and would be for the rest of the night.

"Of course." I whispered, as she moved to remove the t-shirt I was wearing. We slowly undressed each other, taking the time to admire each other's bodies. I was able to notice every small scar she had on her body from the countless times she'd fallen. We were really able to appreciate each other for what we were, and I cherished every moment of foreplay we had together.

Finally, when I was only in my boxers, I gently pushed her down on the bed. She scooted back further on to it, as I crawled on top of her. I smiled as her hips began bucking, and I didn't miss the smile she had on her face when I moved to remove my boxers. Once both of us were completely nude, I slowly entered her, taking the chance to take everything in. I gave us time to adjust before I began, slow, gentle thrusts inside of her.

I could tell by her labored breathing she was nearing her climax, and I was too. It had been a while since we were like this together, and we both needed this. There was a sleek, layer of sweat on both of us as she clenched around me.

"Fuck!" She moaned, coming around me. I followed quickly behind her, and sagged bonelessly onto her. We stayed like this for several minutes, just enjoying each other. I finally rolled off her, but I pulled her close to me, Taking in everything about her. The way she touched in my arms, the smell of her hair, the sound of her deep breaths.

"I love you." I muttered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She replied, and I could tell by her breathing, she was almost passed out. I reached over and clicked the light off, being sure to have an alarm set for early so she could get out.

Waking up was amazing. Bella and I never had a chance like this, to actually sleep together in the same bed. It was great waking up to someone to kiss, and hug, and dote on in the morning. I hadn't had this since Esme, and it was one of the things I craved everyday I didn't have it. It seemed to me, Bella was not a morning person, and it took several shakes, and multiple swats at me to wake her up.

"Good morning," I whispered, pecking her kips.

"Morning." She groaned, wiggling out of my grip, and rolling onto her stomach.

"Shall I go make something?" I asked. "Or you want Peter's?"

"Peter's." She answered. I was getting better at making meals for myself, but I still wasn't fantastic and she didn't seem to be in the mood to pretend to enjoy the food. I laughed as I got out of bed, and found a pair of boxers and sweats. I kissed her goodbye before jumping in the car, and driving the short way to Peter's. The only thing I hated about my relationship with Bella, was I couldn't just take her out to breakfast. It was sad, watching all the other high school kids who hadn't gone camping, sitting at tables, looking like they'd had the times of their lives last night.

"Carlisle?" I heard Charlie's voice ask me from behind. I turned around to see him sitting with a woman who looked to be about my age.

"Hi, Charlie." I said, walking over to him. "And, who might you be?" I asked the young lady.

"Oh, Carlisle, this is Bree." He introduced as we shook hands. "I've known her...oh...I'd say..."

"I think it's been thirty years." Bree said, smiling at Charlie. "I've known this guy since he was playing police chief with the neighborhood kids." She laughed.

"Bree is visiting from San Diego." Charlie told me as we stood at the counter after she'd gone to the bathroom. "Recently divorced, says she doesn't know if she'll ever wanna date again. But, I think with the right guy..."

"Charlie?" I asked. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "I am just trying to give you some information. So you can get to know her if you want."

"Like if we go on a date?" I asked, and he knew he'd been caught. "Charlie, I don't think so."

"A date isn't going to hurt anyone." He protested. Except, it would. Bella would go crazy if she knew I had a date with a woman my own age. I was glad she was able to go with Emmett to prom, but it crushed me. "I think you two will have a good time."

"I'm not sure, Charlie." I said as the man handed me the bag. "I'll think about it." I told him, grabbing my keys and walking out. I drove home quickly, knowing my time left with Bella was limited. I was sure Bree and I would have a lot of fun. She seemed like a sweet woman, I just wasn't ready. To go out with anyone but my Bella. As I entered the house, I found Bella and Alice, sitting at the table, and I nearly stopped breathing.

"Hi, sweetie." I said, walking over to them. "When did you get home?"

"Oh, Jasper had to be up early for a band thing." She huffed. "He dropped me off like ten minutes ago. Thank god Bella was here."

"Yeah, it's a pretty good thing I fell again." She laughed, as I looked down at her leg on a chair, and ice pack on it.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked, walking over to her and putting the food on the table.

"Prom was...wild." She laughed. "We walked in and I twisted my ankle in those damn shoes."

"Well, it doesn't look too swollen." I told her. "I'm sure it's just sore."

"Just ice?"

"Just ice." I answered, walking into the kitchen and getting plates. "Bella? You staying?"

"No, I should get home." She said, standing up and walking to get her things."

"Here, let me help." I offered, once Alice had gone into the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the bag with her dress in it. I placed the bag flat in her trunk, and moved to be near her. "I wish we had more time together."

"Me too." She agreed. "But, we got to spend the night together. And that's more than I could ask for." She said, pecking me on the lips and getting into the car. I watched her pull away, and sighed as I went back inside. Alice had already dug into the pancakes I'd gotten for Bella, a sketch pad in front of her.

"What's that?" I asked, looking over her shoulder at the sketch. It was a beautiful sketch of a wedding dress, and I began growing curious. "Alice?"

"It's nothing." She said quickly, closing the pad. "Just something I started last night when I was board."

"Okay." I said, sitting down next to her. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Daddy." She sighed. "Yeah, I really do." She eventually replied.

"Then I love him too."

"Really?"

"Alice, he's made you see love again." I told her, thinking back to Sam. "He's given you that smile I love seeing so much. That bounce you haven't had in so long."

"I bounce?" She laughed.

"When you're happy." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"So, I'm in love. Bella is in love with someone." She said, as I nearly choked. "Is there anyone in your life?"

"No." I shrugged. "But, Charlie did introduce me to someone this morning at the diner."

"Oh? Who?" She asked eagerly.

"A girl he's known for like...his whole life." I told her. "Her name is Bree. I think she's a few years older."

"She pretty?"

"Yes. Very." I said, she kind of reminded me of Bella. She had wavy, brown hair, a pale complexion, but her eyes were hazel, not brown. Something I loved most about Bella was her chocolate brown eyes. "She kinda reminds me of Bella."

"How so?" She asked. Alice was so funny when she was like this, acting like we were best friends in college.

"Wavy brown hair. Very pale." I mused. "But, she has hazel eyes."

"Turn off for you, Dad?" She asked, giggling.

"Alice!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "Mom had brown eyes. And that girl Jane had brown eyes."

"How did you find out about Jane?"

"Pictures...I kinda found them when I was...snooping."

"Great." I mumbled.

"So, you gonna go out with her?" She bugged me, picking up a piece of bacon as the garage door went up. Edward strode in, looking a complete mess, and walked towards us.

"What's going on?" He asked, ruffling Alice's hair and stealing her bacon.

"Dad met a girl." Alice said.

"I did not 'meet' a girl. Charlie introduced me to a friend of his from when he was little." I defended.

"He says she's beautiful...kinda looks like Bella."

"Oh jeeze." I whispered, slumping back in my chair.

"Are you going to ask her out, Dad?" Edward asked me, scooping eggs onto a plate. "I think it's time."

"I don't know, kids." I shrugged. "I just don't think I'm...ready."

"Dad, it's been almost a year." Edward pointed out. "I'm not saying you have to marry the woman...but one date isn't going to kill you." He said, and he would be right, if I didn't have Bella. I was fully committed to her, one hundred percent in love with her. I didn't want to go out with another woman, even if it was only one date.

"You gotta get back out there at some point, Daddy."

"I know. And I will...just not now." I told her. "Plus, she lives in San Diego. If this date went well, and I ended up liking her it'd be too hard."

"You're going to let _distance_ get in the way of _one_ date?" Edward laughed.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you." I almost shouted. "I'm the adult. You are my kids. Okay? I'm happy for your mother, but I'm not ready yet." I said and stomped upstairs. I slammed the door, and felt bad. They were only trying to help me out, and since they didn't know about Bella they thought I was lonely and miserable.

* * *

The next week was hectic. Alice was with Jasper more and more, Edward was constantly home studying, and Bella never seemed to be free with finals. I was through the roof when she texted me, saying finals were over and was ready to celebrate. I jumped into the car, and made the way to the meadow we'd found. She was waiting with a blanket already down, and for once, no books spread out.

She looked up and saw me, stood up and ran over to me. She jumped into my arms, and kissed me deeply. I picked her up off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around me, and began gently grinding against me. I walked us over to the blanket she had set up, and put her back on the ground, and sitting down myself. But, once I was sitting next to her, her lips were on mine as she pushed me down into the ground.

"Bella," I groaned as she cupped my with her hands. "We're...we're outside."

"I don't care." She said, unbuttoning my shirt after discarding my tie. "It's been too long. And I've been dying to do you here since we found it." She whispered into my ear as she finished unbuttoning my shirt. I moaned into her mouth as she reached for my belt buckle. Not before long, our clothes were stripped off and I was buried deep inside her. No matter how many times we had done this, she was still unbelievably tight, and it was always better than the last time.

"Shit," I mumbled as I came inside her, moments after her.

"That was,"

"Hot." I finished as I reached for the other blanket she'd brought. Since we were outside, and although someone had yet to make an appearance here, there was a first time for everything.

"How much has my dad been griping you about, Bree?" She asked as we sat together. I learned a lot from my marriage to Esme. Things you already know, but don't always seem important until after something happens. Honesty especially. I told her about Bree that night, and although she told me she'd be supportive if I decided to go on one date, I continued to refuse.

"Well, she went home." I pointed out. "So he isn't hounding me on going on a date with her...rather hounding me of why I didn't take the opportunity.

"I'm sorry. My father...doesn't like no." She laughed.

"He had good intentions, and I am grateful for that. But, I have you and I'm not lonely and miserable like people think I am."

"I know." She agreed. "But, what happens after I leave for Portland?"

"Then we do everything we can to keep this going." I told her, causing her to smile. "Bella, this isn't just some fling I wanted after Esme left. I fell deeply in love with you, and I'm not going to go on dates with people because it's convenient, or your father begs me to." I told her, and we dropped the subject. We spent the rest of the time, eating the picnic she'd prepared, and just holding one another, getting ready for the goodbye that was coming.

Another week had passed, and it was Edward and Bella's graduation. Sitting through yet another graduation was tenuous, I was barely able to sit though my own graduation. But, today, nothing else mattered. There was no age difference between Bella and I, Edward wasn't her ex-boyfriend. It was just Edward, my son, and Bella, a girl I loved deeply.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." The principle exclaimed, and an great amount of pride went through my body. He was my son, and there was always that voice in the back of my head, saying, 'this is his ex-girlfriend. ex LOVE and you're doing her? this is not okay.' But, then I got over that because he wasn't sulking miserably around. He smiled up at me and Alice before sitting down. "Isabella Marie Swan!" He exclaimed, andI rose again, with Charlie this time, clapping and showing her extremely proud I was of her.

After all the names had been called, and the caps had been thrown in the air, it was time to make our way down to where the graduates were. I found Edward speaking to Rosalie and her parents and cleared my throat.

"I'll catch up with you later." He told Rosalie before walking over to me.

"Congratulations, Edward." I said, hugging him. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." He said, trying to not smile. After speaking to Edward for a bit longer, Alice and I made our way over to Charlie and Bella.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Now, the only thing you have to do is come to Seattle U!"

"Alice," Bella scolded. Alice had been bugging her ever since she told her she wasn't going to the same school as her. After Alice and Charlie were in deep conversation, probably about me rejecting Bree, I hugged Bella tightly.

"Congratulations, love." I whispered in her ear before letting go. "I'm really proud of you."

"I know, Carlisle." She laughed. "You've been saying that since finals were over." It hurt knowing at the end of August, this would come to an end. I knew we were both committed and planned to obtain a long distance relationship, but seeing her almost everyday, knowing she was close, was over. She'd be going off to Reed, and there would be a wide variety of boys her own age, and I feared I'd lose her to a good looking, book nerd like herself.

But, Bella and I had overcome so much already, I had no doubt our love would last through the first few months of her being away at school. Love was strong enough to get anyone through anything.


	11. Hold on Tight

**Chapter Eleven: Hold On Tight**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Congratulations, love." Carlisle whispered in my ear after I graduated.. "I'm really proud of you."

"I know, Carlisle." I laughed. "You've been saying that since finals were over."

"Bella?" I heard Emmett's voice ask from behind me, and I quickly let go of Carlisle. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I said, walking towards him, and then he pulled me away from the crowd. "What's up, Em?"

"Are you and...and Dr. Cullen...are you two like a thing?" He blurted out, making my eyes go wide. I was sure we were so careful, and we planned everything down to the nine, being certain we wouldn't get caught.

"Emmett? Why would you ask that?" I asked, trying to act like he was acting crazy for asking such a question.

"Because...the night of prom...I drove past one of the bars and saw Alice with some guy." He told me. "And...then I kinda put the pieces together."

"What...what pieces?"

"The fact he is always winking at you, and he looked like he couldn't breathe when he saw you in your prom dress." He said, making my cheeks grow red. "And, you always seem to be at his house with something wrong with you."

For months, Carlisle and I planned carefully. Being sure not to get caught. His reputation would be ruined with everyone, and I would become the girl who broke up his marriage. It would be a dream come true if we were able to actually be together, but we both knew it would be a long time until that happened. But, now with Emmett actually putting two and two together, our relationship was going to be in trouble.

"Emmett...you can't say anything." I was quick to tell him.

"Is he...is he the reason you don't want me?" He asked, looking heartbroken. Over the last six months, while Emmett and I became closer as friends, that's the only way I saw him. My friend. I hadn't even stopped to think of what was going through his head, how he was feeling. "I mean...nevermind. I know the answer."

"Emmett, I care about you. So much. But, in a you're my brother slash best friend kinda way." I told him. "Even if I wasn't...you know...I'd probably still think of you that way."

"I get it."

"I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." I cried, tears falling down my cheek. "And I don't wanna lose your friendship over this."

"Bella, I don't know." He shrugged. "It was too hard to look at you after you rejected me because you weren't over Edward. But...to know you were happy with someone else...I can't, Bells."

"Emmett, please." I begged pathetically.

"I loved Rosalie." He admitted. "But, I didn't feel half of what I feel for you, Bella."

"You said you wouldn't let it come in between our friendship." I pointed out.

"That was before I knew you were happy with someone else." He said, and turned to walk away to his family. I just stood there is disbelief. He didn't care that I was in love with Carlisle, rather he was hurting because he wanted me to be in love with him. Emmett was the greatest guy, and I if I wasn't with Carlisle, I could picture myself with him. I was finally beginning to see the consequences of being with Carlisle as I watched Emmett get into his car.

"What was that about?" Alice asked coming up to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied, wiping away the tears. "Let's go.

"Bella, hold up."

"What?"

"What happened with Emmett?"

"He just...he figured out that I was over Edward, and in love with someone else." I cried, falling into her tight hug. "He says it would be too hard to continue a friendship knowing this."

"You don't need him as a friend, then." She offered.

"I do though, Alice." I argued, lifting my head. "Emmett was there for me after Edward dumped me. Not that you weren't...but he was physically shared loss, and heartbreak together. And, I guess through that his feelings turned into something more towards me...and mine only grew into a stronger sense of friendship."

"Because you found another guy."

"Yeah. And, I didn't tell him and he wanted to turn our friendship into something more and now...he's hurt."

"If he's truly your friend, he'll come back." I heard Carlisle say from behind us. "You girls ready to go?" He asked. Edward had planned a party for Edward and I at the Cullen's house, and I had to go regardless.

"Yeah, Daddy." She answered as he turned away. "My dad's right, Bella." She assured me as we followed him. I didn't want to be in the car with Carlisle yet, so I drove with Charlie to the Cullen's. I walked inside, and avoided Carlisle as much as I could. I was afraid, if he found out what had happened, he would reconsider being with me. Realizing the relationship was hurting more people than helping.

"What happened?" I heard him ask as he came onto their balcony in the back of the house.

"Nothing." I lied as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Carlisle." I tried pushing him off. The house was full of people, Edward and my father included.

"Your father, Edward, and Jasper are in the living room watching the recording of the game.

"Alice?"

"Out getting the cake." He assured me. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Emmett figured it out." I sighed.

"It?"

"Us." I told him, and I heard his breath catch. "He put the pieces together and confronted me about it."

"Did you deny it?"

"No. I wasn't going to lie to his face." I told him. "And...he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Because...he has actual feelings for me."

"Oh, Bells." He sighed, as I buried my face in his chest. "He's going to get over this."

"I don't want him to have to." I cried. I want him to just be my friend." I cried, and he had nothing to say to that. Emmett and I had known each other forever, and we were always there for each other. I fell off my bike, he was the one to carry me back to my house. Edward broke my heart, Emmett broke his nose. We had always had each others back, and now...we didn't.

* * *

My mother was scheduled to arrive in twenty-four hours, and I couldn't have been happier. I had been sulking around the house, in hopes Emmett would return my phone calls for a week, and I need a distraction. With the two of them home, Carlisle was picking up more and more shifts at the hospital, since on of the doctor's quit recently, and now I didn't even have Emmett in my life.

I drove eagerly to Port Angles, barely able to contain my excitement. Growing up for such a long time with just my mom, she was the one person I knew I could count on. I knew I had Alice, but if my relationship with Carlisle were suddenly to get out, I had no idea how much long that would last. Before Phil entered our lives, it was just the two of us, and in retrospect, I was more of a mother to her than she was to me. Regardless, I was jumping with joy as I saw come out from the terminal.

"My baby is all graduated!" She gushed, dropping her bag and hugging me. "Guess you aren't a baby anymore, huh?"

"Nope! You are looking at a high school graduate who is going to college soon." I laughed, helping her get her bags.

"Ugh. Dont remind me." She laughed as we made our way to the car. "You going to college just reminds me of how old I really am."

"Well, you'd better face is soon, Mom." I told her as I pulled out the keys to my car, and unlocked it. I popped the trunk, and helped her put her bags inside.

"Bella? What is this?"

"A car." I told her. "Dad bought it for me?" I basically asked, thinking she already knew about it.

"Your father bought you a brand new car?" She asked, getting inside. "What happened to the junk truck he gave you?"

"It finally died." I shrugged. "I thought he told you."

"I had no idea. This was very generous of him."

"Well, Car...Dr. Cullen helped him."

"Your ex-boyfriends father...helped your father buy you a new car?" She asked, sounding baffled.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "They told me they'd been planning it since before Edward and I broke up. I don't know. I'm really close with Alice, so Carlisle probably thinks of me as like a...daughter." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Carlisle?" She asked. "You call Dr. Cullen..Carlisle?"

"Sometimes." I shrugged, and she dropped the subject. The rest of the drive was much more easy going, with her pestering me about my private life, and me asking her when she's gonna more closer to here. I left so she could enjoy her time with Phil, but that didn't I really wanted to leave her. We pulled up to the small house Charlie and I shared, and she got out, weary about going inside.

My mom and dad had seen each other since the divorce. Some of my biggest moments, but they'd never spent an actual amount of time together since. Charlie insisted her staying with us, and being the guilt ridden person she was, refused to say no to him. I unlocked the door, preparing for the worst, but it never came. Charlie was waiting at the door for us, and when I looked in the kitchen, already had dinner on the table.

"Hi, Renee." He greeted, bringing her into a hug. He told me, he knew it was over, and was done trying to get her back, but he still loved her.

"Hello, Charlie." She said, and I could still see her tenseness.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't cook." I said, moving into the kitchen, trying to help the awkward situation.

"No, I didn't, Bells." He laughed. "I got it from Peter's."

"That diner is still open?" Mom laughed. "I guess if they have you as a regular."

"Hey! I haven't been eating there as much with Bells here." He said, and I saw a little bit of regret, enter my mothers eyes. The rest of the week went by smoothly. My parents got along way too well, and was a tearful goodbye for both of them before she got in the car to drive to the airport. I was blubbering like a baby as we stood at security, hugging each other tightly. I was teary eyed all the way home, and spent the rest of the day with Carlisle in his office, since we hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Do you wish you wouldn't have left her?" Carlisle asked me as he locked up his office at the end of the day.

"At times like this." I answered. "But, not most of the time. It was good that I moved here...and for more reasons than jsut meeting you."

"Really?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, you goof. I would never have gotten close to my dad, and I wouldn't know Alice. Or formed a strong friendship with..." I began to say Emmett, but then I realized we didn't have a friendship anymore.

"Well, I wish you could come over tonight, but Jasper is away with his band this weekend. Alice is going to be home." He said, and I was thankful for the change of subject.

"Don't worry about it. My dad is gonna wanna spend some 'father/daughter' time with me since Renee had me all week." I laughed, leaning into a kiss. It was hard to pull apart, and I almost took him right then and there. But, losing Emmett showed me that although we waited forever to have sex, we were moving too fast. Kisses should always be enough, and we had to learn self control.

* * *

Summer quickly melted away, and soon, it was my last week in Forks. My father was denying the fact I was leaving, and refused to spend anymore the the normal amount of time with me, Alice was going crazy planning things for the two of us to do, and Carlisle was just generally quiet. Emmett had yet to pick up the phone, and I was beginning to think he'd _never_ come around.

"Bells, once he finds someone he can be happy with, he'll come around." Alice told me as she helped me pack. "I mean, true friends don't just do things like that."

"He did withEdward." I said, putting down the dead corsage from Prom. "Edward started dating Rosalie and Emmett still hasn't forgiven him."

"That's different. Edward knew what he was doing was going to hurt Emmett." She pointed out. "You didn't."

"And whose fault is that?"

"No ones." She assured me. "You couldn't help he fell for you, or that you fell for this mystery guy. Edward on the other hand, had all the power in the world to resist Rosalie and he didn't."

"I guess. But, we both hurt Emmett."

"But you shouldn't both be punished for it." Alice said, and dropped the subject. She was right, if Emmett was a true friend, he would find a way to look past this eventually. After two weeks of packing, all of my things were in big garbage bags, and ready for me to ship off to college. I had been so busy trying not to think about it, I wasn't dealing with the fact I was leaving.

My father finally came to terms and took a day off work to spend the day with me, getting all my last minute things. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were coming over for dinner that night, and I spent the rest of the day, running around like a mad woman. Once the doorbell rang, it really began to sink in that I was leaving, and began to cry over the pot of rice that was on the stove.

"Bella!" Alice yelled through the house. "Awww. Bella." She sighed, coming over to me and turning off the fire.

"I...I don't wanna do this." I cried pathetically.

"I know it sucks, but, you gotta go to college, sweetie." She said soothingly. "Look, fall break is in a month and a half. I think we can make it til then." She told me as Carlisle came into the kitchen.

"I hope I can." I sniffled, looking over at a heartbroken Carlisle. Dinner was amazing...after Charlie called Peter's to order something since I had basically ruined dinner. We were leaving early tomorrow, and Alice was spending the night at Jasper's, so it was a very tearful goodbye. I awkwardly hugged Carlisle, being sure not to make anyone else suspicious of our relationship.

Once Charlie had fallen asleep at nine o'clock, I snuck out, driving to the Cullen's. Carlisle was waiting for me on the porch, and hugged me tight once I was in his arms.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He whispered, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. He led me into Edward's room, and out the window, onto a small landing. He held me as he helped me stand onto the roof, and the sight took my breath away.

"Carlisle." I sighed, leaning into him. He made sure I was steady on the roof before going back inside and retrieving a blanket, and a box of something.

"Incase we get hungry." He said, placing the box of chocolate cookies down on the tile. He spread the blanket out, and helped me stand to sit down on the blanket.

"It's beautiful out here." I commented after a few minutes if silence. There house looked over a huge river at the edge of town, and you could see almost all of Forks. The moon was out, and shining down brightly, a rare occurance in Forks.

"It really is." He agreed, opening the box with one of his hands. We took turn giving each other bites of the cookies until they were gone. I didn't wanna think about it. Leaving in the morning. I had really tried not to think about leaving him. Leaving Alice, Charlie, I could deal with that. Leaving Carlisle, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to deal. I felt tears escaping my eyes, and soon, they were streaming down my cheek.

"Awww. Bells." He whispered, kissing the back of my neck. "We knew this was coming."

"I know." I sobbed. "But...I haven't had enough time with you.

"Come on." He said, carefully standing. "Let's go for a drive."

"Won't people see?" I asked, as he took my hand.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. The people who would really be paying attention are asleep." He told me, helping me back into the house. I stepped into his car, taking a deep breath. He took my hand after starting the engine, and just began driving.

"Does it...does it look different?" I asked after a few minutes of driving. "It doesn't seem real to me."

"Me either." He whispered, before pulling over and punching the wheel of his car. It was too much to say goodbye. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"This...this sucks!" He screamed. "It's not fair! I should be able to show you off! I shouldn't have to hide you from everyone!"

"It's been working fine for months." I protested.

"You shouldn't have to be losing friends because of me!" And there it was. He had been feeling guilty about what happened with Emmett. "I just wish you were my age...or better yet...I wish I was your age." He smiled.

"Me too." I whispered. After another few hours together, it was time for him to take him back to my place to get my car. I couldn't count how many minutes I spent in his arms, just breathing everything in. His scent. The way his arms felt around me. Everything that Carlisle was, I took my time to remember it.

"Just two months until fall break." He assured me.

"That's two months too long." I cried, kissing him one last time before getting into the car. I took a few deep breaths, gaining composure before backing out of the driveway. I watched as he waved to me, tears streaming down his face, as we said goodbye to each other, one last time.


	12. Another Story

**Chapter Twelve: Another Story**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I barely slept the night I said goodbye to Bella. It was Esme all over again...the leaving part anyway. I felt like a toddler who'd just had his favorite thing taken away from him. Who would I sneak off with if no one was there? Who would I love if she wasn't here to love? It was hard enough watching her graduate, but to watch her drive away, on her way to college, killed me.

Thankfully, Edward was leaving in a day, and Alice in a week. I had plenty to do to keep my mind off her leaving. But, then I was upset about the two of them leaving as well. It would be nice having the peace and quiet, but when you've lived your entire adult life living the complete opposite, it's hard to think about. Edward and I had been having our fair share of issues lately, ever since Esme left, but he was my son and I loved him no matter what the circumstances were.

"You about packed?" I asked after showering as he stood, glued to his phone.

"Yeah, for the most part."He said, absentmindly. I rolled my eyes as I took his phone right out of his hands, causing him to go beat read. "What the hell?"

"Edward, you are leaving for college in one day." I pointed out. "You need to focus so we pack everything we are suppose to pack. Rosalie can wait." I said, putting his phone in my pocket.

"You know, you were a lot cooler when mom was handling discipline."

"Yeah, well she stuck me with the whole single parent thing...I have to be both."

"Except...you're only the annoying, always telling me what to do kinda parent now." He huffed. "Can I please my phone back?"

"Not until we get some of these bags in your car." I instructed. He huffed and puffed in annoyance the entire time, but we were able to get a chunk of bags packed and I kept my word, giving him the phone when we were done. After he was out with Rosalie for their goodbye dinner, Alice was with Jasper, I thought it was as good a time as any to call my darling Bella.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding breathless.

"Hey, you." I whispered. "Are you okay? You sound out of breath?"

"Oh, yeah, dad and I helped carry the TV my roommate supplied us with..up three flights of stairs."

'Charlie's still there?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yeah...there was a ton of traffic." She told me. "We just got here like an hour ago."

"Oh." I sighed.

"But, I'll call you the minute we're done." She whispered, a sigh escaping her. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, darling." I told her before hanging up. I turned around, to find Edward standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet." He answered, looking at me funky. "Who do you miss?"

"No one." I lied, trying to shake him off. But, my son was persistent and he wouldn't be budging until I gave him an answer.

"Dad, come on." He bugged. "Tell me."

"It's just someone I've been seeing."

"Seeing someone?" He asked, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Who?"

"No one you know."

"Is it that Bree person Charlie tried setting you up with?" He asked, and I knew I shouldn't be lying, or bringing that poor lady into my mess of a love life, but I was being cornered.

"Yes." I whispered. "She came again soon after leaving, and we went out. We've been talking on the phone as much as possible."

"Way to go, dad." He said, slapping me on the back. "This gonna turn into something serious?"

"I don't know. It's hard with her being all the way in California." I answered. "I think I speak for her as well in saying we're having fun taking this day by day. I enjoy having another adult to talk to...someone I can complain to about you kids."

"Wow, tell me how ya really feel." He joked, opening the door. "Now, no phone sex. I'm gonna be home tonight."

"Get out!" I ordered. He snickered as he shut the door, and I slumped down on the couch. Unfortunately, everything reminded me of Bella, and I had no peace of mind that night. I only wanted her back in my arms, but I knew I wouldn't have that until the beginning of October. I didn't even bother waiting up for Edward, and went to be early after talking to Bella for all of ten minutes.

It was a long morning, making sure he had everything and then trying to pack into two cars. But, we kept our schedule, and we were on the road, along with Alice by ten. Alice and Edward decided to ride together, so I was by myself...alone with my thoughts. My phone buzzed, and without thinking I grabbed it out of the cup holder and opened up the text. It was a picture of Bella sitting on her bed, everything unpacked. I smiled at the picture and before I knew it, my car was spinning out of control.

I dropped my phone and gripped the steering wheel, trying to keep control. But, I was powerless against the force, and suddenly the car came to a stop, and I felt myself slipping under blackness.

* * *

"Dad?" I heard Alice's voice ask, sounding like she'd been crying. "Daddy, wake up." She pushed, shaking my body. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw my daughter hovering over me, tears streaming down her face.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice barely a whispered. "What...what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Daddy, you were in a car accident." She said after gaining composure. "Doctor's said you're lucky to be alive."

"Where's your brother?" I asked, looking around the room for Edward.

"He had to get to school, he said he's gonna come back as soon as he can." She told me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, not remembering how long I'd seen blackness for.

"Three days." She cried, leaning down and hugging me tightly. "We didn't know if you were ever gonna wake up, Dad. What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"How could you be texting while you were driving?" She asked, and I knew she was trying not to scream. "After everything you see at the hospital from teenagers who were on their phones while they were driving."

"I know." I agreed. "I shouldn't have been doing that. I wasn't thinking, sweetie."

"Obviously!" She screeched as there was a knock on the door. I saw Jasper walk in, rushing to Alice's side. I smiled at the sweet moment they shared, and began wishing Bella was here.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen." Jasper greeted, shaking the hand that wasn't wrapped in bandages. "How do you feel?"

"Sore as hell, but otherwise fine." I answered. I had grown to really like Jasper. He was a good guy, and treated Alice like a princess. After she lost Sam, I wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to open her heart to anyone else again. I was grateful for this boy, who was completely different than my daughter, for showing her love, and life again.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what getting hit by a SUV feels like." He tried to laugh, but Alice glanced at him. "But, I do know what having broken ribs feel like, that's gotta hurt to have half a rib cage broken at once...I only broke three."

"I have six broken ribs?" I asked, suddenly feeling the pain on my left side.

"Along with a concussion, whiplash, and...a broken femur." She said, looking scarred to tell me.

"A broken femur?" I asked. Femur breaks were one of the hardest things to recover from. They took at least fours months to recover from, and with the kids away at school, it would be impossible to recover. "They're sure?" I asked, and she nodded as the door opened and a female doctor came inside.

"Good to see you finally awake." She said, trying to keep the situation cheerful "I'm Dr. Young."

"Hello." I greeted, shaking her hand.

"Can I assume your daughter filled you in what's going on with your injuries?"

"Yeah, she did." I said. "A broken femur?

"Unfortunately, yes. We took as many x-rays, and CT scans, as we could and they all showed us the same thing."

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, femur breaks are very tricky. You're daughter here wanted your consent before operating, but if we don't operate soon, the bone may never heal properly." She said as her pager went off. "I'm sorry, I have to go check on something, but I'll be back shortly.

"Thanks, Dr. Young." Alice said as she closed the door. "I've been reading up on femur fractures on my phone."

"Have you?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Well, you were out for three days. What else was I supposed to do?" She joked.

"Good point."

"Anyway, it could take months for this to heal completely, Daddy."

"I know, Alice." I said, suddenly feeling very stupid for what I did. I had preached the importance of keeping your eyes on the road, and not getting distracted to my kids, but I went against everything I believed in for ten seconds, and I ended up in the hospital for three days in a coma. "I'm really sorry about this, Alice."

"I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled looking down at her phone. "Anyway, it says they're going to pin it back in place?"

"Yeah, they're going to place a rod down my leg, and the rod is going to reconnect the two parts of the bone that are separated."

"Are you going to have it forever?"

"Most likely."

"They can't just put you in a cast?" She asked, letting go of Jasper and sitting on my bed.

"No, sweetie. Unfortunately." I said as the door slammed open. Edward came rushing inside, looking flushed.

"Dad! You're awake!" He exclaimed, leaning down and hugging me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Alice.

"I sent you a text!" She defended.

"Speaking of text's, where's my phone?" I asked as I thought of Bella. Unless Alice told her, she was probably going crazy with worry and I wanted to tell her I was okay.

"Dad, you're phone was kinda destroyed." Edward told me, shrugging. "Sorry."

"That's okay...I just wanted to tell Charlie what was going on." I lied.

"Oh, I told him already." Alice told me. The four of us waited anxiously waiting for Dr. Young to reappear with a more clear idea of what was going to happen. Alice kept busy by looking everything up on her phone, even though I knew what was going to happen, Jasper kept Alice busy by bringing everyone food, and Edward just sat in a chair beside me, reading his book.

"I'm sorry I ruined this for you." I whispered to Edward after a while.

"Accidents happen." He shrugged. "The school knows what happened and are trying to make everything easier for us."

"But, you should be setting up your room."

"Yeah, but I hate organizing." He laughed. "Unpacking I can do...but putting everything where it goes I hate."

"Like father like son."

"I guess. Anyway, Rosalie is helping me out." He explained to me. "Her and my roommate are helping put everything away."

"You gotta nice roommate then."

"Yeah. Jacob is pretty cool." He told me. "He's from around Forks. He's apart of the Quileute Tribe. He has all these legends taped to the wall, and all this tribal stuff hanging up. It's pretty cool."

"It sounds cool." I agreed as the door opened and Dr. Young came in.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, grabbing a pair of gloves. "Motorcycle accident...you know how bad those can get."

"Oh yes. I've seen my fair share." I agreed. The kids were kicked out of the room as we talked everything over. We bother already knew surgery was needed, and was going to happen as soon as possible. She gave me a thorough history on the surgeon who would be performing the operation and a possible time frame for the actual surgery. Once she was done, it was almost time for me to begin the prep.

"So, how long will the surgery take?" Alice asked as they were allowed back inside.

"Two and a half to three hours, kiddo." I told her with an apologetic voice. "Why don't you and Jasper head home while I'm in the OR and start packing for school."

"I don't wanna leave you."

"There is no point in you staying here, starring at the wall while this is going on." I argued. "I want you to go get some of your stuff together."

"I'll text you when he's out, Ali." Edward shrugged. Alice agreed reluctantly after Jasper took her out of the room and talked her into it. It was almost time for them to come in and begin prepping me when I heard Bella's voice outside my room. I smiled as the door opened and she came inside, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked, making sure to walk over to Alice and hug her. "My dad told me you were in a car wreck?"

"Yeah." I nodded, trying not to let myself get to involved with her right now. "I'm fine though."

"You don't look okay." She pointed out.

"I am, Bella." I tried assuring her. "Why aren't you in school?"

"It's Friday and I had my last class this morning." She told me as Charlie came into the room.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted, coming over and shaking my hand. "What's up with you?"

"Six broken ribs, whiplash, a concussion, and...a broken femur." I said as I saw Bella clasp her hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

"Damn." Charlie whispered.

"What...broken femur?" Bella asked and I knew she was getting to overworked. "Do...do you need surgery?"

"Yeah, Bella."

"How long will it take to recover?" She asked.

"At the most, four months." I answered, causing her hand to fly up to her mouth again. "Six is the max."

"Wow." She whispered.

"How long would it be before you can go back to work?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully I can be back, giving check-ups to people who have just had surgery, or tending to the sick people in four months." I answered. "I won't be working in trauma anytime soon...I have no idea when I'd be able to go back to the ER." After a few seconds, a nurse came inside and told everyone they had to leave. Alice hugged me as tight as she could, soaking my gown all the way through, Edward wasn't dealing with what was happening as usual and hugged me like I was going on vacation.

I took a deep breath as they put the bars to the bed up, and was relieved when I saw the door open and Bella walk inside. She came over to me, and kissed me passionately, not wanting to let me go.

"I'll be fine." I assured her, cupping her face. "You need to go back to school."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Bella, really. I'm going to be just fine."

"I know." She cried. "Just..." She cried before pressing her lips to mine again. Unfortunately, the nurse came back inside, and kicked her out after only a few seconds.

"I love you." I whispered. "It's gonna be fine."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The only sound I could here was the steady beep of my heart rate monitor. I pried my eyes open to find myself in a private room, a shooting pain going through my left thigh. I tried to scream, but no sound could come out. I turned my head to find Edward asleep in one of the chairs, and Bella was sleeping by my bedside. I felt around for the nurse button, and was relieved when the door opened without me pressing the button.

The nurse reached around and took the empty IV bag off the rod, and hooked me into a fresh bag of what I hoped to be pain medication. I found myself slipping under again, and soon I was in yet another deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, sun was shining through the window, and both my children had disappeared. Bella was still by my side, Othello in her hands. I smiled up at her, I wished she would have stayed at school, but I was also thankful she was here. I reached up and grabbed her hand, she immediately dropped her book and came rushing closer to me.

"Hey," She whispered, pecking my lips. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good." I tried laughing, but the broken ribs stood in the way. "But, I also have no idea what medication I'm on." I smiled.

"Morphine...a medium dosage?" She told me. "I asked the nurse after she left."

"So, where are my children?" I asked.

"Jasper dragged them both back to the house to sleep." She whispered, stroking my arms. "I told them I'd stay here with you while they slept to give them peace of mind."

"And a definate answer we'd be alone when I woke up." I smiled.

"Well, maybe." She laughed, leaning down and kissing me again. "I'm so sorry."

"You have no need to be, Bella."

"I sent you that text." She cried. "I should have known you'd be on the road."

"Bella, I read the text." I argued. "I was texting while I was driving...something I've been preaching about since before it was this big issue. You need to pay attention to the road, and I wasn't doing that,"

"But, if I hadn't sent you that text..."

"Enough!" I snapped. She didn't need to be blaming herself for this. "This is my doing, Bella. Not yours.I don't wanna hear you saying well if maybe...yeah if maybe you hadn't sent me that text, or maybe if I hadn't been a dumb ass and picked my phone up. Going through what could have happened in your head isn't going to do anything but drive you crazy."

"I thought I lost you." She cried. "When you didn't answer a bunch of my texts, or calls...I thought I lost you or something...and not just in a literal way."

"You aren't going to lose me, Bella. You know this." I assured her.

"Yeah, I did."

"Look. I'm here for as long as you want me." I tried to tell her. "I'm not walking away any time soon."

"Well, of course not." She said, smiling down at me. "You aren't gonna be walking anytime soon anyway." She laughed, leaning down and kissing me. I was most thankful to have Bella in my life at this moment.


	13. Out on the Edge

**Chapter Fourteen: Out on the Edge**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It had been a day since Carlisle's surgery and I promised I'd be back at school for Monday. It was a reluctant goodbye. We both knew I had to be in school, but I didn't want to leave him here.

"I'll call you whenever I can." I told him while sitting by his bed.

"You need to focus." He told me. "I'm going to be fine. You gotta focus on your schoolwork."

"I can focus on both." I shrugged. "It worked for the last six months of high school."

"College isn't high school, Bella."

"Look." I said sternly. "If you were my age I would be focusing on you just as much. When Edward broke his ankle during soccer and he was in the hospital...I was worried about him, focussing on him, but I still managed to get my work done."

"I know, but..."

"No but's, Carlisle." I told him. "I'm going to call as much as possible." I whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Unfortunately, the door slammed open just as our lips were about to meet and I jumped away from his side, trying to act casual. Alice walked inside, her hand in Jasper's and over to Carlisle's side. I stayed with him for as long as I could, and left at the last possible moment.

It was a long drive back to Portland since he was in a hospital in Seattle, but it gave me time to relax and unwind. I pulled into one of the dorms parking lot, and got confused when I saw Emmett's Jeep parked in one of the spaces. I got all my stuff from the trunk and walked inside and up to my floor. I smiled when I saw Emmett sitting on the floor in front of my door, Sports Illustrated in his hands.

"Hey." I said tentatively. I wasn't sure why he was here, and I didn't want to get too excited. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard...Dr. Cullen was in an accident." He said standing up, taking one of my bags from my hands as I unlocked the door to my room.

"So...you drove two hours to confirm this?" I asked, confused. He wanted nothing to do with the Cullen's since Edward started dating Rosalie, and didn't want anything to do with me since he figured out Carlisle and I were seeing each other.

"I wanted to see how you were." He shrugged. "All I heard was there was an accident...no information on how he was doing."

"You could have called."

"And...I missed you." He whispered, and I nearly bursted into tears. He'd spent months ignoring me in every way he could and he finally came back into my life when I really needed him. I ran to him, flinging myself into his arms and hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I missed you too, Emmett." I cried into his shirt. "But, why now?" I asked, letting go and sitting down on the bed.

"I thought you'd need a friend."

"I _needed_ you three months ago to be at my grad party." I cried. "I _needed_ you when we were loading my stuff into the car."

"I know. But, I needed time." He told me. "I needed to process."

"Have you? Processed?"

"Yeah. I'm not okay with it...especially since he's twice your age and Edward's dad, but I can accept you...want him and not...me."

"Look, I know it's weird and completely unethical, but...I can't help it, Emmett." I said, smiling at the thought of Carlisle. "I fell for him and I can't change that. Just like...like Edward fell for Rosalie."

"Edward's an ass for doing that."

"Yeah, he is." I agreed. "But, they fell for each other and sometimes you can't control who you fall for."

"Guess that makes sense." He shrugged.

"Believe me, if I could control it...I wouldn't be with my best friends father."

"Who would you be with?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I could see myself with Emmett, but at the same time I couldn't see myself kissing him, holding him in a romantic way. I thought we were too far into the 'friend zone' to have anything more than just a friendship. "Maybe you...maybe someone totally new."

"Even if you didn't have...him...you might be with someone else?" He asked me as I stood up and walked over, sitting beside him on my roommates bed.

"Emmett, I love you. You know I do." I whispered. "But, I'm not sure if that love, would ever grow into something romantic. Em, I still see you sitting in the mud pile...eating it."

"I...I guess I can live with that." He answered sadly as my door opened and my roommate, Irina, stepped in with a big laundry basket.

"Hey, good you're back." She pointed out, kicking the door shut. Emmett and I got off of her bed, but Emmett continued to stare as she put the basket on her bed. She finally turned around, and I heard her breath catch as she noticed Emmett standing there. "Hi, I'm Irina."

"Emmett." He introduced, extending his hand. She took it gladly and they shared some weird, eye contact moment. "Well, it's getting late. I should go."

"Okay, well no more ignoring my calls, emails, letters by pigeon." I laughed, hugging him tightly.

"I promise." He whispered, letting go and looking at Kate one last time. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." She smiled as he shut the door. We looked at each other, and just burst out into laughter. The way he acted when he was around a girl he liked, and the looks he gave her were priceless. "He...he was really cute."

"He is." I agreed. "He thought you were pretty good looking yourself. Emmett and blondes." I mused, laughing.

"He has a thing for blondes?"

"I don't think its intentional...but his past two girlfriends were blonde, so yeah. I think he has a thing for blondes." I told her, leaving out the part where he was in love with me.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to...anything he wanted." She laughed. "I'm surprised you've been able to withstand jumping and fucking him"

"Yeah, me too." I said, biting my lip, because there were moments when Carlisle and I weren't together yet, and I was lonely and just wanted someone to hold me close. I was being selfish, I knew Carlisle and I were going to happen, yet I was willing to do stuff with Emmett that might have ruined our relationship for good. I was thankful I resisted the temptation, and just kept everything friendly with Emmett.

"So...what's he like?" She asked.

"He's sweet, funny, athletic, smart,lovable...he's basically perfect." I thought, knowing it was true.

"You sound like your in love with him?"

"No, I'm not." I answered honestly. "But, I've known him for a really long time, and I've seen every side of him."

"So...I assume he's single?"

"As far as I know. This is the first time we've talked since graduation." I said, thinking back to the terrible three months without him. "But, he's faithful. I doubt he would have looked at you that way, or...somewhat flirted if he had a girlfriend."

"Why haven't you talked?"

"It's...a long, complicated story." I answered, and thankfully she didn't press me to answer the question.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by slowly. Carlisle was still on a lot of pain medication, and was normally asleep when I had the time to call him. Irina and Emmett continually asked about each other, but refused to take one another numbers from me. And, it was finally starting to sink in that I was on my own, and my time with Carlisle was going to be even more limited.

It was finally Friday, and I was sitting at my computer, waiting for Carlisle to call. I jumped when my phone rang, but grew disappointed when it was only Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I greeted. "What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you." She said, in her 'mouse' voice.

"Shoot."

"My dad gets out of the hospital tomorrow, and Edward was supposed to help me get him home...but his car's in the shop."

"Why? What happened?"

"Some drunk kid ran into it while he was trying to park...Edward wasn't in the car, and nothing too serious happened other than his windshield being shattered." She told me, and I tried not to laugh. "Anyway, my cars backseat is too small for him to stretch out and Jasper's got a gig."

"Alice, what are you getting at?"

"Could you help me get him home?"

"Yeah, no problem." I answered without question. "What time?"

"He's being discharged around two...so anytime before that." She told me. We talked for a bit longer, before hanging up and I looked at the picture I had with Alice, Carlisle, and I and smiled. After he was out of the hospital, hopefully we could get back to a normal place for us...if one really existed. It was hard to have fun with Irina that night, just thinking about seeing Carlisle gave me goosebumps.

The three hour drive seemed to take forever, traffic was building up for some reason and it wasn't helping that I was antsy before we left. I cheered when I saw the hospitals enterence and ran up to his room. Unfortunately, Alice was already with him and there was no hello kiss for us.

"Bella!" He screeched, and when I saw him, he looked completely out of it.

"They gave him an extra dosage of morphine a little bit ago." Alice explained. "He was complaining more than usual about his leg."

"Listen, Bella." Carlisle said, looking as if he were trying to be serious. "I think, when we get home, we should fuck."

"Daddy!" Alice gasped. I was so thankful he was on pain medication, or else it would have turned really ugly.

"What? I think it's a good idea!" He defended. Alice rolled her eyes as a nurse came inside to help us get him ready to go. They slipped him into a pair of sweats, and my breath caught when I saw his abs exposed. Once all of his things were packed up, the nurse wheeled him down to the car, and helped us get him inside the car. He sprawled out in the backseat, and was knocked out by the time we were on the road again.

"I'm really sorry about what he said." Alice apologized for the tenth time as we neared the Forks line.

"Alice, really. Don't worry about it." I assured her. "It was funny." I laughed. Another twenty minutes passed by before we were pulling into their driveway. Sue, a home nurse Alice had hired to help care for him was already waiting for us, and it was much easier to get him inside. Alice came home sometime during the week, and turned their spare bedroom, into a livable place with his own bed placed inside. He passed out after his head hit the pillow, and Alice and I had some much needed quality together.

"Sue seems really nice." I observed as she went into his room to give him his medications.

"Yeah, it was really hard to pick a nurse." She said, as she stood up to walk to the kitchen. "But, she seemed the most motherly, and thats what I liked about her." She said, and I was thrilled she'd chosen a sixty some woman, not some girl right out of nursing school.

"Yeah, she is quite motherly." I laughed. Alice and I spent the rest of the afternoon together...giggling about Jasper, and watching our old, cheesy romantic movies. It had only been a week since I left for school, but it felt like an eternity since we'd seen each other. She screamed with excitement when I told her Emmett and I were talking again, and said 'I told you so' about ten times before we dropped the subject.

"So, what's gonna happen with your dad?" I asked as we ate pizza. "I mean, is Sue going to be here all the time?"

"Yeah, I think that's what the arrangement." She said, taking a bite of pizza. "She's gonna sleep in the guest room upstairs."

"Wow, good luck to her." I laughed.

"Yeah, she's been doing this forever. Plus, she's gonna be able to take care of him much better than even if Edward and I were there."

"Sounds legit." I laughed, since Carlisle could barely cook, even after our lessons. "Can she cook?"

"She was a mother first...nurse second." She laughed as Sue came into the room. "Hi, Sue."

"Hey, girls." She greeted cheerfully. "I'm going to run to the store...he is in serious need for good food."

"Yes, he does." Alice laughed, standing up. "Do you know where it is?"

"No, I'll find it though."

"Why don't I come with you?" Alice suggested, grabbing her coat. "Plus, he's picky about some things that you buy."

"Sounds great. You gonna be okay here by yourself for a bit, Bella?" She asked, turing towards me.

"Yeah, he's pretty groggy and he isn't going to be doing much. He just went to the bathroom so he shouldn't need to get up." She explained.

"Sounds good." I told her. The two of them headed out and I double checked to make sure they were gone before going into Carlisle's room. He was awake for once, and he smiled as I walked into the room.

"Hey, you." He whispered as I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon."

"It was funny...don't worry about it."I laughed, but calmed down when I saw how bad he looked. "You were on a lot of drugs, Carlisle. No one believed what you were saying...they thought it was the drugs talking, and so do I."

"I could have exposed us." He whispered.

"Maybe, but no one believed you actually wanted to take me home and fuck me." I laughed, knowing it was probably true. "I mean, I did but no one else did."

"I have no clue how long it's going to be before we can...you know." He said, looking almost pained. "It'll probably be a few months."

"Look, I just want you to heal." I told him, grabbing his hand. "Just focus on that." I told him, causing him to smile and pull me into a kiss. It was the first kiss we had shared since I left the hospital after the surgery, and it grew needful, and full of lust quickly. I moaned into his mouth as I pushed him away. Obviously, we couldn't do anything with his leg like this, and it was going to turn ugly if we didn't stop where we did.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" I said after we'd both caught our breath. "Emmett is speaking to me again."

"Really?" He asked as I fed him an Oreo. "When did he start talking to you?"

"Last weekend. He came by my dorm after he heard about your accident."

"Odd timing." He mused.

"Yeah, he told me it was a good time since he figured I'd 'need someone.'"

"Well, I'm glad he's talking to you again." He said, as I handed him a glass of milk. "It was about time."

"Yeah, it was." I agreed. "I mean, I get why he was upset but it was time to get over that. Plus, he got to meet Irina."

"Your roommate?"

"Yep. She's smart, nice, athletic, beautiful...and as an added bonus...she's blonde."

"He does have a thing for blondes." He laughed, and then cringed in pain. "So, are they talking?" He asked, trying to avoid the pain.

"You're meds wearing off?" I asked, standing up and walking over to Sue's notes on the bedside table. "Yeah, looks like it's time for some...Demerol?" I asked.

"Yeah, the percocet was last." He answered, reaching for a bottle of water. I gave him the pills, and he was out within fifteen minutes. I took the time alone in the house to help clean up. Alice had done as much as she could, but it wasn't much and it was still messy from the two of them packing up to leave for school. The phone rang just as I finished cleaning out the fridge from the rotten food, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, smelling a container of rice.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice on the other line. "What are you doing at my house?"

"I helped Alice get your dad home." I answered, dumping the rice into the garbage. "The backseat in her car's too small."

"Oh, well thanks for doing that." He said. It had been so long since Edward and I talked, and I was beginning to feel awkward. "So, is Alice there?"

"No, her and your dad's nurse went to the store...everything in your fridge is nasty." I laughed.

"Well, we ordered in the last couple days we were home...and the stuff that was in the fridge had probably been in their for a while before anyway."

"Yeah, well I'm used to your gross fridge." I joked. "I was the one who cleaned it out, remember?"

"Yes, I do." He chuckled. "Well, I'm on the way to a party...can you tell Alice to call me tomorrow?"

"Sure." I whispered, hanging up the phone as I checked the pork chops, instantly regretting that since it smelled like they'd been in the fridge for three weeks. I threw that away and by the time I was done, Alice and Sue were back with the new food.

"You clean out the fridge?" Alice asked as she put the orange juice away.

"Yeah. He passed out after I gave him the Demerol and I got board."

"So, he took the Demerol?" Sue asked, giving Alice the box of Cheerio's.

"Yeah, and passed out within like fifteen minutes."

"Good." She sighed, sitting down. She made herself dinner, and then after checking on Carlisle, passed out on the couch. Alice and I stayed up for a good portion of the night, laughing about everything her and Jasper did while they were here alone for a week. After she fell asleep, I snuck into Carlisle's room and sat with him.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, pecking him on the lips. "Always."

"Always." He agreed. I knew that after surviving everything we'd been through, this was only a small bump in the road. Hopefully, it would give us more time together...if I could get away for a few weekends to take care of him, we'd be together. I was in love with him, and nothing and nobody could or would tear us apart.


	14. What Do I Stand For?

**Chapter Fourteen: What I Stand For**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

A month had passed since the accident, and I was slowly beginning to gain my mobility back again. Bella drove up every weekend to see me, even though I told her to stay at school and focus. But, she was insistent and didn't listen to me. Alice usually came home over the weekends, and thankfully always texts me when she's on the way so Bella can get out of the house.

"Sue, are you feeling alright?" I asked her as she loaded the dishwasher with our lunch dishes. She had been the greatest person this past month, and I couldn't have been more thankful for her. I would even be able to get to the bathroom without her, and she worked herself to death. She slept in the spare bedroom on the second floor, and I wasn't sure the last time she'd been home.

"I'm fine, dear." She answered, just as she sneezed. "Really, worry about yourself."

"Sue, you are pale as ever." I stood slowly, grabbed my crutches, and made my way to the hall closet, returning with a thermometer. "Please?"

"Fine, but just cause you made all that effort." She laughed, putting it under her tongue. I waited for the beep, and took it out of her mouth.

"You have a fever, Sue." I told her. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and the rest of the weekend."

"Carlisle, it's my job to stay here with you." She argued.

"I know, and it is my job as your employer to not work you to death." I laughed. "Please, go to your home. Sleep it off, and if you are fever free Monday, come back. If not, I'll send you right home."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm pretty much to the point where I can crutch myself to where I need to be." I shrugged. "Plus, Alice is probably going to be home tomorrow anyway. I'll be fine." She was reluctant, but after enough persuading, I was able to get her to go home. I let Alice know what was going on, and threatened to take away her credit card if she came home today, or tomorrow before her classes were over.

I plopped myself down on the bed, turning on the TV...watching the same thing I'd been watching for a month. Charlie was nice enough to stop at the diner and bring us dinner, and it was nice to eat with someone who wasn't always giving me medication that made me pass out right away.

"Could you get that?" I asked him once the doorbell had rung. I heard murmurs of hello, but couldn't make out who was at the door. Charlie came back into the kitchen with a younger Sue following him.

"Carlisle, this is Leah, Sue's daughter." Charlie said, sitting down again.

"Hi. My mother sent me here to help you get around for the weekend." She said, shaking my hand. "I finished nursing school awhile ago so I'm not just some random girl who doesn't know how to care for someone in your predicament."

"I told your mother I'd be fine." I huffed, wishing I could just have the house to myself for at least a day til Alice or Bella got here tomorrow.

"She's a mother. "Leah shrugged. "She's always going to be one, and as a mother, someone needs to be taking care of you."

"Well, you can go home if you wish."

"No, it's fine. Really." She insisted. "If I go home, she's going to want to come back earlier and she's not feeling great."

"I know."

"Right, you sent her home." She laughed. "Duh." Leah looked to be around my age, probably a little younger. I loved my Bella very much, but it was nice to have someone my age to talk to. She knew what it meant to be divorced, the pain it still caused her even though she was in another happy relationship. Charlie left not long after Leah got there, and I couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was taller, with short, black hair and very skinny.

She finished cleaning up in the kitchen and then helped me to my room to relax. It had been a few days since I had gotten clean, and since I still couldn't stand on my own, the doctors recommended sponge baths until further notice. Up until now, it hadn't been awkward asking Sue to do this, but Leah was gorgeous, and I felt weird asking her such a weird question.

"You need to bathe?" She laughed, coming into my room with a bucket and a washcloth. "Come on, let me help you." She told me, sitting me up and helping me remove my t-shirt. I was able to wash most of myself on my own, but I couldn't reach my back, or my shins, so Leah did have to help me with some of the washing.

"Thanks for this." I said, handing her the washcloth.

"Just doin' my job. Or, rather, my mother's job." She laughed, causing me to laugh as well. I wasn't feeling anything towards her, but I had a feeling if I didn't have Bella, Leah could be...something very special to me. As Leah reached across me to retrieve her mother's note, I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up, and saw Bella standing in the doorway, looking as angry as I've ever seen her.

"Hi, Bella." I greeted, hoping she didn't turn this into a big thing. Leah stood up, and walked over to the dresser to get a clean t-shirt for me. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice said you were going to be alone this weekend cause Sue got sick." She growled, not taking her eyes off of Leah. "Thought you'd need help."

"Sue sent her daughter over to help out while she's at home." I explained to her, but I couldn't help but notice her eyes only got meaner.

"Alice didn't mention that part."

"I forgot to tell her." I shrugged. I noticed Bella's eyes fall to my bare chest, and quickly took the shirt out of Leah's hand, putting it over my head. "Leah was just helping give me a sponge bath."

"A sponge bath?" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide with jealousy.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water so you can take these." Leah stated, walking out of the room and shutting the door. I was pretty sure Leah knew now that Bella and I had something, and I prayed she wouldn't say anything.

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as Bella shut the door. "Are you trying to expose us?"

"No, of course not." She said, coming over to my side.

"Then you can turn down the jealousy, Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"If only you could seen the look on your face." I huffed, not trying to be mad at her, but it was hard. She had been acting like a thirteen year old girl, and worst, she didn't seem to trust me. "And the tone you had in your voice."

"My tone?" She asked. "Now, you're sounding like my father, Carlisle."

"Well, when you act like a twelve year old." I spat out, before I realized what I was saying. It was something I'd said many times to both my kids, and I had just said it to my girlfriend.

"Okay, _dad_." She huffed, standing up and walking towards the door. "Call me when you're ready to act yourself again." She said and slammed the door shut.

"Shit." I whispered as Leah came back inside with my water. I took the glass and swallowed my pills, and was out like a light within minutes.

_"Carlisle, maybe this isn't working out." She told me as we stood underneath the trees in the woods of Forks. "I mean, we are really far apart in age."_

_"This hasn't been an issue before." I protested._

_"No. But, after you began acting like a fatherly figure again, it just clicked."_

_"What clicked?"_

_"That, our age difference is a problem." She mumbled. "And, we need to be with people our own age."_

_"Where is this coming from, Bella?"_

_"Since, I realized...you're an old man." She laughed as Emmett walked up to her. "And, I have Emmett now."_

_"You said you didn't like Emmett that way?"_

_"He grew on me...and it was easy to realize I did like him like that when I was riding his big, fat, cock." She smirked, as I saw Emmett smile triumphantly._

_"You...you two...you..." I stuttered._

_"Fucked." Emmett finished, looking as smug as ever. "Yeah. We did." He said as he leaned into kiss her._

"No!" I yelled as I sat up in bed. I sat in bed, breathing heavily, and noticed the sweat dripping down my brow. I looked around the room, thankful it had only been a dream. A nightmare. "Jeeze." I whispered, laying back down. I reached for my bedside table, grabbing my phone and unlocking it.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice sounding tired and groggy.

"Bella." I whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

"Carlisle?" She asked, sounding more awake now. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Our...our age difference isn't a problem for you is it?" Asking her just to clarify.

"No. Never." She answered and I let out a breath of relief. "Why?"

"You were just so angry when you left." I told her. "And, I just had a dream where you didn't want me anymore because I was old, and you were with Emmett now."

"Carlisle, I'm never going to be with Emmett." She assured me. "No matter how long we make it, Emmett and I...strictly friends."

"Yeah, but I'm always going to be twenty years older than you. You can't control that."

"No, but I do control how I feel about us." She said to me. "And I feel like I don't care how much older you are. I control that I love you and that's all that matters."

"But, it would be so much easier for you." I argued.

"I've never liked the easy way out." She said. "If I did, I would have broken up with Edward the minute he started having issues with me. I wouldn't have gotten involved with you. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all."

"Hellen Keller." I remembered from her book, The Open Door, that Bella had bought me before she left.

"So, you did read it." She laughed. "Carlisle, I'm not going anywhere." She said and there was a long moment of silence.

"You wanna come over?" I asked. "Leah didn't spend the night here and she's not supposed to come back until around eight tomorrow."

"I'll be right over." She told me and hung up. I was happy to hear the small knock on the front door before the sound of keys in a lock. I sat up in bed as the door opened, and smiled when I saw her. She walked over to me immediately, and kissed me with a passion that had been gone for so long with her absence.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." I panted after pulling away.

"No, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You had every right to be jealous." I whispered, bringing my forehead to hers. "I should have told you."

"But, I shouldn't have to be jealous." She argued. "I should trust you enough, and know that she was here to take care of you."

"I love you." I said before bringing my lips to hers again. The kiss grew more urgent with each passing second, and soon, she was basically on top of me. She carefully straddled me, and began rocking against me. I moaned into her mouth as I encouraged her to continue, not wanting to stop, no matter how bad of an idea this was.

"We...we should stop." She muttered breathlessly, as she moved to get off of me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, not letting her go. "Carlisle." She warned.

"I don't care, Bella." I growled, bringing my hands to the hem of her t-shirt. I pulled it over her head, and began massaging her breasts. She relaxed immediately, and began rocking on top of me again. It didn't take long for the two of us to be stripped of our clothes, and her to be riding me. It was slow...very slow, and very gentle. I was still in a lot of pain, and she knew that, but she was careful where she put her weight, and we were able to climax without any problems.

"It has been too long since we did that." I laughed, pulling the covers over us. I kissed the top of her head and just enjoyed taking in her scent.

"Agreed." She whispered. "Although, I kinda liked our time without sex."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." She admitted. "I feel like we were able to...connect more on an emotional level. And, it gave us time for our first fight...which was bond to happen.

"I get what you mean." I said, bringing her impossibly closer to me. "And, make-up sex is just...ten times better."

"It really is." She laughed. "I don't want you to start thinking age is, or will turn into an issue. Because, it won't."

"Bella, I love that you say you can promise me that but," I argued. "It might turn into an issue."

"Carlisle,"

"I know you don't want it to...but in reality...twenty-years is a big age gap, Bella."

"I know." She whispered.

"And, you might meet a guy who is your age...who you connect to better because you're the same age."

"I don't connect to guys my age."

"Edward." I pointed out.

"Edward's your son." She reminded me. "He was brought up to...be you...sorta."

"Edward and I are completely different."

"Which is why I feel so much closer to you after nine months...than two and a half years with Edward." She told me. "Why is age becoming such a problem for you?"

"Because...it had to at one point." I admitted. It had been in the back of my mind since we shared our first kiss. I fell for her, and it wasn't right. She should have the option of going to prom with her boyfriend her own age, and should have the choice to marry someone who she can be with until she's old and gray. Logically speaking, if this lasted, she'd be a widow by the time she was thirty at the latest.

"Why can't being together just be enough?" She asked, getting up and getting dressed again. "Why do we have to think about the age difference? It hasn't been a problem this entire time."

"Yes, it has, Bella." I whispered. "I didn't want it to be...and neither did you...but it is."

"Why?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why does it have to be?"

"Because, I'm never going to be able to give you what you want."

"You...are what I want."

"Someday you're going to want a marriage, kids, grandkids." I said, trying to hold back my tears. "I can't give you that."

"Yes...yes you can." She sobbed.

"No, Bella. I can't." I told her. "Being married would be suicide for both of us. I want my kids to see me as their dad, not their grandpa."

"They'll know your their father."

"Yeah, but they'll look at other kids dad's and wander why I'm so old, and why you're so young."

"They won't care."

"But, I will." I told her firmly. "And, I won't even be able to see our grandkids probably."

"I don't want any of that if I can't have you." She sobbed.

"Bella, I've heard you and Alice talking." I told her, remembering the countless times I heard them talking about their wedding, and their kids names. "You want everything I won't be able to give you.

"So...so what?" She asked, beginning to pace. "Where do we go from here?"

"Bella, I love you."I said, letting the first tear fall. "You know I do. But, I'm not right for you."

"Yes, you are." She argued.

"No, I'm not." I told her sternly. "I need to give you, your best shot at having a life."

"Do...do you wanna break up?" She asked.

"I don't want to." I told her honestly. "But, I think we have to."

"Don't do this."

"I have to, Bella." I cried and she ran out of the room, and I cringed at the sound of the front door slamming. I broke down in tears as I heard her car start, and drive away. I loved her, and I did want to marry her. But, she needed to have the best life she could and I feared if she stayed with me too long, she'd resent me. I loved Esme, and it hurt when she left, but nothing compared to the amount of pain I felt at this moment. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew the longer we were together, the longer she'd put her life on hold. I couldn't be the one who took away her dreams. And, as much as it pained me...I wasn't apart of those dreams she had.


	15. No Hope, No Love, No Glory

**Chapter Fifteen: No Hope, No Love, No Glory**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Do...do you wanna break up?" I asked, barely able to see him through the tears in my eyes.

"I don't want to." He answered. "But, I think we have to."

"Don't do this." I begged pathetically.

"I have to, Bella." He told me and I didn't need to hear anything else. I ran from the house, slamming the door on my way out. I knew in the back of my mind, he was probably right. But, I didn't want this to end. I was more in love with him after a few months, than I was with Edward the entire time we were together. Age or not, he was the one I wanted to spend forever with, and he just threw that away.

I pulled into the driveway, and ran inside praying my dad was still asleep. I ran upstair to my room, and fell onto my bed, crying myself to sleep. I didn't wake up until the sun was shining through my room, blinding me. I looked around the room, and was painfully reminded of what had happened the night before by the dryness of my eyes. I forced myself out of bed, and jumped in the shower, trying to get rid of the pain I was feeling.

But, nothing seemed to work. Everything reminded me of him, and nothing stopped the tears that formed in my eyes every five minutes. Edward had broken my heart, but that time felt nothing like right now. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and stomped on by Carlisle. I knew he was probably right, there was a big age gap and it would eventually become a problem. But, I didn't want him to be gone.

After picking at eggs that I'd made myself, I decided to get dressed and drive back to school. There was nothing left for me in Forks, and I didn't want the constant reminder of him. I wrote my dad a note and got into my car. The drive was long, and emotional. Having four hours alone to myself with nothing but road ahead of me, gave me unwanted time to think about the breakup. I didn't want to come to terms that he was out of my life. That there would be no one to call at night when I just needed to vent. That there would be no arms to jump into when I hadn't seen someone in a long time.

I unlocked the door to my apartment, and was shocked to see Irina and Emmett in her bed together.

"Oh!" I screeched, jolting them awake. "Sorry."

"Bella!" Irina called, pulling the blanket overtop of her. "Sorry, we didn't realize you'd be home yet."

"I should have called you." I said, turning around for my back to face them so they could get dressed. "I didn't realize you two had each other's number." I laughed after they'd dressed.

"Oh...I stole your phone while you were in the shower a few weeks ago." Irina admitted, turning red.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I told them, willing myself not to cry, watching them together. But, I was powerless against my feelings and I felt tears welling up my eyes.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to go get some breakfast." Irina said before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as I collapsed into his arms, crying...again. "What happened?"

"He...he...he broke...it off." I stuttered through my cries. He didn't say anything, he just gripped me tighter. "He...he...he said...he...he had to."

"Had to?" He asked, letting me go to get me a bottle of water. "Here, drink something."

"He said our age." I said as I sipped the water. "Our age would become a problem later down the road."

"He didn't think of this before he got you all attached?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"We both knew it was going to be an issue...but neither of us wanted to think about it." I said as I calmed down. "I wanted to believe it wouldn't be an issue and that we could work everything out."

"So...he ended it?" Emmett asked, disgust in his voice, standing up and beginning to pace.

"He said...he had to give me my best shot at having a life." I said, a chill running up my spine from the memory. "He said...he couldn't give me what I wanted."

"What you want?"

"Marriage. Kids. Grandkids." I told him. "And, I don't care about any of that if I can't have him."

"Bella, he might be right." He said. "I mean, you aren't even twenty years old yet. You should have the option to be married, have kids."

"Emmett, he's it." I said sternly. "I thought you understood."

"I do."

"No, if you did, you wouldn't be agreeing with him." I spat.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting next to me again. "I understand what it's like. Losing someone you love."

"Em," I cried, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"And, when that ends...something dies inside of you." He said, kissing the top of my head. "But, I also know the emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it."

"Very profound, Emmett." I laughed.

"Nicholas Sparks." He shrugged. "Annie read it to me when Rosalie broke up with me."

"Annie does have a way with words."

"I know you, Bella." He whispered. "I know that you're going to be fine."

"How?"

"Because, you're strong, independent, strong."

"You said strong twice."

"Because, it's true." He whispered. "It's going to take time. I know how much you loved him. But, you will get through this."

"You sure?" I asked, wiping my cheeks.

"Positive." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur. It was school work, and hanging around my dorm. I just wasn't ready to do anything yet, or be happy. I didn't want to be happy without him. It didn't help when Alice kept updating me on his recovery, or told me Leah was there two or three days a week while Sue relaxed. I tried to keep my mind from thinking the worst; he was already moved on and happy with someone his own age.

Emmett was around more now that him and Irina were a thing. I was happy for him, I really was. He deserved to find someone after what Rosalie and I put him through. But, to see them together, happy and falling in love, killed me. I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that life goes on, even when I didn't have Carlisle. There were countless nights where Irina tried to help me cheer up but, nothing seemed to work. I was a sad, moppy, mess and no one could pull me out of that.

"You know, you aren't going to meet anyone if you keep locking yourself in this room." Irina said when she came back from her class Friday afternoon.

"I don't really wanna meet anyone." I mumbled, muting the TV.

"How much could this guy have meant to you?" She asked, sitting across from me. "I mean, you didn't even have one picture of him up."

"We...we weren't really supposed to be together." I told her, sitting up.

"How come?"

"My dad wouldn't have like it." I answered honestly, even though it was only one eighth of the reason why we couldn't come clean about our relationship.

"You let your father...ruin your relationship with potentially the love of your life?" She asked in disbelief. "Wow, if my dad tried to stop me from dating someone I loved...I'd chose the guy."

"Yeah, but guys can come and go." I pointed out. "If I chose the guy over my dad, and things didn't work out...how could you be certain your father would welcome you back with open arms?"

"He's your dad." She said simply. "And, if you two did make it...he'd get over it and let you be happy. He'd be happy that you're happy."

"I guess." I whispered. "But, that was only one of the reasons. It was...really fucking complicated."

"Why? Was he a coworker of your father?"

"Might have well as been." I mumbled under my breath.

"He was older?" She asked excitedly. "How much older?"

"Younger than my dad." I told her. "Older than Professor Mallory."

"No shit?" She exclaimed, jumping over to my bed. "Like...forty?"

"Thirty-nine." I shrugged.

"No shit, Bella." She huffed aprovingly. "I must say...you seemed laid back and shy."

"I am." I told her immediately. "We...we knew each other for a while before we started seeing each other." I sighed. It was over, and Irina didn't know anyone from Forks. No harm could really come from this since Emmett already knew, and it would be nice to be able to confine in who actually knew who I was seeing.

"Dad's friend?" She asked as I nodded. "Okay. So, how did you two get any alone time? Or time to see each other at all for that matter?"

"Well...he wasn't just my dad's friends."

"Okay?"

"He was...well..."

"Spill it, Bell!" She nearly shouted.

"He was Alice's...dad." I gulped and her eyes widened.

"Alice? As in Alice your best friend?" She asked as I nodded. "Alice...as in Edward's older sister?"

"Yep."

"Edward...as in...ex-boyfriend Edward?" She asked and I nodded again and she screamed before I covered her mouth with my hand. "You were dating your ex-boyfriends father?"

"Yeah." I said, and I could feel my face turning red. "It wasn't ever in my head while I was seeing Edward. I mean, I saw Carlisle as another father for god sake!"

"So, what changed?" She asked, calming down.

"His mariage was ending...my relationship with Edward had been crappy for a while." I began explaining everything. How I heard him and Esme breaking it off. How he kissed me that night. How I technically cheated on Edward the morning after Esme left, Edward breaking up with me. Everything. "And, when I saw Rosalie and Edward together...something just snapped."

"Understandable."

"I mean, Carlisle and I were holding off our potential relationship because we thought I was only acting on my heartbreak, and wanting revenge on Edward." I told her. "But, we were holding off because we didn't want anyone getting hurt."

"And, not being together hurt you guys?" She asked. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are. Anyway, we slept together the day I saw Edward with his new girlfriend and have been committed ever since." I told her and I surprised myself. I could barely go five second without wanting to cry over him, and I was able to tell her story without a single tear. Until then at least.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed, coming over and wrapping an arm around me. "Don't. If he wants to break it off because age is an issue...he isn't worth it. Nothing should come in between your love."

"It's more than that, Irina. It isn't just a little age gap. It's eighteen years."

"Yeah, but what's eighteen years if you have love?"

"A lot. And, the fact that he's Edward and Alice's father, and my dad's friend...it just builds up."

"So...are you agreeing with his choice in breaking up?" She asked and I shook my head no, wiping my cheek.

"No. I want to be with him. So much." I whispered. "But, I do see why it would be a problem."

"You aren't fighting enough, Bells."

"I can't fight for someone who doesn't want me."

"Bella, he wants you." She screeched. "He wants to be with you...he's scarred though!"

"Scarred?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"Bells, he lost his wife to another man." She explained. "He was afraid someone young, your age would come around...and swoop you off your feet."

"No. I loved him."

"And his wife loved him." She pointed out. "Bella, he was afraid of losing you. And, after what this Esme did to him...I would be scarred too."

"Then...why didn't he just talk to me?"

"He didn't want to be the victim again. He tried to end it with you so you two could both have a fresh start...rather you ending it with him because their's someone else in your life." She explained to me. "He didn't want to end it. At all."

"You never met him...how do you know this?"

"Physiology major...and both my parents were in the field." She shrugged. "I observed them a lot when they were in sessions...they worked from home and I would sit in front of the door with a glass to my ear." She laughed. Irina and I spent the rest of the night in, with pizza and an action movie to help keep my mind off of things. But, at that time...nothing would keep my mind off of Carlisle until my heart had healed. And, I had no idea when that would be, or how long that could take.

* * *

Another few weeks had gone by and this weekend, I had to go home. Thanksgiving break finally arrived and I was filled with dread and hurt with the thought of going home and seeing Carlisle. Going to Forks would mean seeing the town, seeing everywhere we had gone together. And, I knew Alice was going to want to spend lots of time together, and I would be forced to be in their house again.

I clenched the steering wheel tightly as I crossed the Forks line. I starred straight ahead, knowing I would pass the Cullen's house right away. I pulled into my driveway and was surprised when I saw my father's cruiser in the driveway. He always worked Wednesday's, and to see him home made me feel good for the first time in weeks. At least someone would love me unconditionally.

"Hello!" I called through the house as I unlocked the door. I heard chairs scrape across the kitchen floor and footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella!" He yelled, picking me up and hugging me tightly. "I am so glad your home."

"Me too." I smiled, wandering what had gotten into him. Even the day I came to live with him permanently he didn't hug me this tightly. He was happy, and gently squeezed me, but his enthusiasm was way below this. "What's gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me?" He asked, helping me bring my bags upstairs.

"Yeah...you took off work and ran to hug me." I laughed. "You never run unless you're trying to catch someone."

"Well, after having you hear for three and a half years...and having you all to myself...I missed you." He smiled. "A lot."

"I missed you too, Daddy." I said, walking into the kitchen, and stopping in my tracks, seeing a woman sitting at the counter. "Dad?"

"Bella, this is Maggie." He introduced me to the fair, redheaded woman sitting at the table.

"Hi, Bella." She said, standing up and hugging me. "Your father hasn't stopped talking about you this entire time."

"I wish I could say the same." I smiled, eyeing my father.

"I wanted to wait until things became a little more serious." He shrugged. "I didn't want you getting attached and then hurt if it didn't work out." He explained as if I was a nine year old again.

"Well, regardless." I laughed. "I'm happy for you, Dad. So, how did you meet?"

"Maggie moved into town to fill the teaching position at the elementary school." He began explaining as we sat down.

"My apartment got broken into so I was forced to call the police." She laughed looking over at Charlie. "Your dad here was the officer to respond."

"Love at first sight?" I laughed.

"No. But, love after three months of dating." Charlie laughed and I realized they'd been seeing each other since before I left for school. "I guess...we could have told you sooner."

"Oh hush." I laughed. "I don't care about how long you took to tell me. You told me and that's what happened." I said, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"Oh, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is the first Thanksgiving the Cullen's have had since Esme left." He began to say and I held in my sadness as he tried to talk.

"No it isn't." I pointed out.

"Well, last year they went to Carlisle's parents in Seattle so they weren't alone." He told me. "And, you know they don't know how to cook."

"Oh, god, Dad...please tell me you didn't invite them over for dinner?" I screeched.

"No...Carlisle invited the three of us over."

"So..am I going to have to cook then?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, I thought you and I could do it together." Maggie said sweetly. I couldn't give her attitude yet, and I smiled back at her. "If that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." I agreed reluctantly. I excused myself to go unpack and screamed into my pillow as I fell onto my bed.

I lay awake in my bed Thanksgiving morning, dreading the day to come. Hanging out in their house would be bad enough, but sitting with him at dinner seemed like torture. My dad dragged me out of bed early, and the three of us got into the car and made our way to the Cullen's. Thankfully, Edward, my dad, and Carlisle spent the day glued to the TV with football as Maggie and I cooked...with Alice watching us.

Dinner had been hard. Forcing myself not to look at him while I felt his eyes on me the entire time we ate. I felt tears welling up in my eyes every thirty seconds before realizing where we were. I had been able to get through dinner, but when he walked into the kitchen as I cleaned up.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at him.

"I wanna talk to you." He whispered.

"No." I shouted, throwing the towel to the ground. "No. I can't...I can't even look at you." I said before running through the living room and outside. I nearly slipped on the ice that had formed on the sidewalk, but caught my balance and began running through the four inches of snow that had fallen the night before. I ran into the street without looking, and found myself stuck in a crack or something beneath the snow.

I soon heard an engine roaring and looked over to see a car coming my way. I noticed the man was on his phone, not looking at the road what so ever. I panicked and began trying to get my foot out of the ditch it had gotten stuck in.

"Shit." I cried as the car came closer.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle's voice yell. I continued to try and pry myself out, before a huge force hit me out of the way. I saw Carlisle fall on top of me, and then everything was black.


	16. I Need You To Know

**Chapter Sixteen: I Need You To Know**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I watched as Bella's foot feel through the snow, and the oncoming car only a few feet away. I kept my eyes on Bella, and it looked as though she was stuck, and trying to force herself out of the hole. I glanced over at the oncoming car and saw the dipshit was on his phone, and not paying any attention. I saw the fear in her eyes, and then I found myself bolting towards her.

"Bella!" I called out, knocking her out of the way onto the curb. We were out of the way just as the car passed, and screeched to a stop, finally realizing what had almost happened. I saw Bella's eyes close, and glanced behind me for someone. Charlie and Edward were already running over to us, as I saw Alice on her phone.

"Bells!" I heard the two of them yell at the same time as they neared us.

"Oh, man." The driver sighed as he got out of the car. The kid didn't even look sixteen, let alone old enough to have a liscense. "She okay?"

"Are you a fucking moron?" I yelled as I got up off of Bella as Charlie laid a jacket over top of her as Edward put her head in his lap. "What the hell were you thinking? Texting and driving?" I asked as I tried to stand, but a shooting pain went up my left thigh and I silently cursed falling on my left side as I pushed her out of the way.

"I...I..." The kid stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" I shouted. "You could have killed her!"

"Dad, calm down." Alice said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down?" I asked. "Alice, he could have killed Bella!" I yelled as I heard sirens in the back round. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as they lifted her into the back.

"Carlisle?" Charlie asked from behind. I wiped my eyes before turning to him. "Can you ride with her? I gotta get this punk to the station."

"The station?" The kid asked in fright.

"Texting while driving is illegal son." Charlie said to him, not even looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll go with her. Take care of the moron for me."

"Will do." He said, pushing the kid to his cruiser. I climbed in the back with Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Please be okay." I cried. The ride to the hospital didn't take long, and she was rushed to get an MRI immediately. I sat in the room they were going to bring her to and rocked back and forth. She wasn't hit by the car thankfully, but I saw how hard she hit her head when I knocked her out of the way. She was soon brought back in, and I jumped to Marcus, a friend of mine.

"Marcus!" I shouted as he came into the room.

"She has a concussion, and a fractured ankle." He told me and I sighed in relief. "Where's her father?"

"He took the driver to the police station."

"Okay, well I can't give you any more information right now, Carlisle." He said as a nurse came in and hooked Bella into a breathing machine. I stopped breathing as she turned it on. The reason patients who were out cold were put on breathing machines was because they had some serious damage done. I began breathing heavily as the nurse walked out of the room. I grabbed her hand and bowed my head, letting the tears finally fall.

I jumped once I heard the door open and was relieved to see Charlie walking in with Maggie next to him.

"So?" I asked. "I couldn't get any information other than a concussion and a broken ankle."

"Yeah. It's a pretty bad concussion." Charlie said, holding back his tears. "They say...say she's in a coma from the swelling of her brain."

"Oh...god." I whispered, unable to hide my tears from them. I knew it could be so much worse if I hadn't pushed her out of the way, but it was my fault she was in here like this.

"Carlisle, this isn't your fault." Maggie tried reassuring me. I only nodded as I looked down at the girl I loved, with a machine breathing for her.

"Where are my kids?" I asked, trying to brush the pain away.

"They stayed at your place." Maggie told me. "They knew they couldn't do anything if they were here. But, Alice wants you to call her."

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking out of the room and grabbing my phone from my pocket. It rang only once before I heard a frnatic Alice on the other end.

"Daddy?"

"Alice, sweetie, you doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She lied. "How's Bella?"

"Not too great, Alice." I told her after a long pause. She has a pretty bad concussion...and it caused her brain to swell."

"So, what does that mean?" I heard Edward ask. "She like...in a coma?"

"Yes." I answered and heard both of them gasp. "Due to the swelling."

"She's...she's gonna be okay? Right?" Alice asked me frantically. "I mean, people recover all the time."

"Hopefully, she will." I said. "But, there is no gaurentee, Alice." I said and then heard the phone die. She had hung up on me, and all that was left to do was wait.

It had been three days since the accident, and I never left her side. No one said anything, they all figured I was so anal about it because I was the one who had saved her life, yet may have ruined it for good. After picking at my food, I sat beside her, and folded my hands.

"Dear Lord in Heaven. I know you disapprove of the relationship I had with Bella. It was wrong on many levels. But, please, don't let her die. She is the woman I love weather we are in a relationship or not...and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. And, Charlie. He's been through so much loss already...and Renee...she wouldn't have seen her daughter since summer and I know it would kill her...knowing it was the last time. And, my kids. Even though Edward broke it off...they both love her so much. I couldn't bear to watch them go through losing her." I prayed. "Amen."

A few more hours went, and people were in an out of her room. When it was beginning to go dark, I felt her wiggle underneath me. I sat up, and watched her as she moved around. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and I burst into tears.

"Carlisle?" She asked, her voice dry. "What's...what's going on?"

"Oh, Bella." I cried, kissing her cheek. "You were almost hit by a car. You got stuck in a crack or something...the guy wasn't paying any attention."

"You pushed me out of the way." She remembered. "What about your leg?

"Adrenaline." I shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to know you were okay."

"Well...I'm fine." She said, and I could see her holding back tears. "You can go now."

"I'm not leaving, Bella."

"It was easy last time." She cried, making my heart ache. "It should be easy again."

"Bella...it was never easy. Ever." I told her. "It killed me to watch you walk away."

"Then..." She said before turning away and I could hear her soft cries.

"I thought it was best. For you and for me." I told her honestly. "I thought you needed to have a life with someone your own age. But, what you really needed was someone who loved you with their whole heart. That's me, Bella." I told her, and her sobs only got louder. "I love you Bella,"

"But..." She cried as I touched her chin, turning her head so she could look at me.

"It was stupid to think you were better off without me." I cried. "It did us no good being apart...and it almost killed both of us. I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have never done what I did. But, it was done and all I can do now is ask for you back. I don't want you to be with anyone else...ever."

"Carlisle." She whispered.

"Please...forgive me." I cried. "I miss you so much and," I began saying before she sat up, bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her back immediately and wrapped my arms around her, pushing her back down on her bed. The kiss was passionate, but slow and it was the best kiss we'd ever shared. It slowed down and finally came to a stop when we were both breathless.

"Of course I want you back." She cried, but this time, tears of joy. She leaned and kissed me once again before there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and I opened my copy of The Hobbit before the door opened.

"Good, you're awake." The nurse who'd been tending to Bella said cheerfully as she carried an IV. "This is for the headache." She said, hooking a bag of morphine up to the IV.

"Thank you." Bella whispered, gripping her head. "Where's my dad?"

"Emergency at the bank." I said, rolling my eyes. "I told him to go and I'd stay. I'll go call him." I said, stepping out of the room into the hallway.

* * *

Bella was released from the hospital after only two days after waking up. She wouldn't be able to return to school for at least two weeks, but she got everything straightened out and wouldn't be too far behind. I was excited to have time with Bella. I still hadn't been cleared to return to work, but I was able to get around more and offered to stay with Bella while Charlie was at work.

I took a deep breath as I walked up the walk to the Swan house. After Bella woke up, her dad and Alice spent most time with her and we hadn't had any alone time since we making up. I slowly knocked on the door and Charlie opened the door, looking distraught.

"Charlie?" I asked as I limped inside. "What's wrong?"

"Renee is just freaking out on me." He huffed, offering me coffee. "Said that she 'knew she shouldn't have let Bella come here.' Unbelievable. She's been here for four years and has been just fine."

"So, what's she going to do?"

"Nothing. Bella's nineteen." He shrugged. "It's not like she can take her away from me...plus she has school."

"Well, mothers will do anything to get what they want." I laughed. "I remember when I told Esme the kids were staying with me...she tried to bribe them into going to live with her. And when that didn't work, she went to court."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She lost since Alice was an adult and Edward was only a few months away from being eighteen." I snorted, still in disbelief she'd even tried. "Anyway, she was just worried...you probably won't here about it again." I told him. After a few more minutes, he left the house, leaving just Bella and I alone. I ran up to her room, and smiled at how peaceful she looked asleep. I went over and sat beside her, rocking her awake.

"Hey, you." She smiled, turning over onto her back. "I' glad you're here."

"Me too." I whispered. "Your dad just left, and we have the house to ourselves."

"All alone?" She asked, lust in her eyes. She grabbed my neck and pulled me towards her, and I deepened the kiss as I rolled on top of her.

"I thought you didn't want to do this here." I panted as I smiled down at her.

"I don't care." She nearly shouted. She pulled me down to her once again. It didn't take long for our clothes to be strewn across the room, and me to be inside her.

"Oh, Bella." I moaned as a thin lair of sweat formed on our skin. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"You...you have nothing to be sorry for." She gasped, scraping my back. "Everything is fine...back to normal."

"I promise...I'll never ever leave you again." I promised as we climaxed together. That day, we renewed our promises that we'd made so long ago, and made new ones for the days to come. No more scares about being older than her, no more jealousy from her towards Leah, or other people I work with. There was only us, and we knew our love would overcome everything. Just like it had been since we became one.

"How're you feeling?" I asked after coming back from Peter's.

"Better now that you brought Peter's." She laughed, accepting the bag with our lunch inside. "I haven't had Peter's since...for a while now."

"Yeah...Sue and...Leah insisted on cooking all the time and I couldn't go get it for a while." I laughed, opening the container with my soup inside. "So, it's been a while for myself as well."

"Well, cheers." She smiled, holding her glass of Sprite up. "To new promises...and a great new year ahead."

"Cheers." I agreed, clinking our glasses together and kissing her gently.

We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, watching old movies and eating junk food. I cherished every moment we spent together that day, since I thought the day would never come again that I be with her the way we wanted to be together. I never thought leaving her could be so dangerous to both of us, and I was stupid to think the two of us would be okay on our own. It was almost a tearful goodbye when Maggie came over with supplies to make dinner with. However, I left that house feeling happier than I had been in weeks, and a smile that I didn't think would ever fade.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Bella was back at school and things were getting back to normal. Alice and Jasper were becoming more serious with every passing day, and I felt he was about ready to pop the question. Edward and Rosalie, however, seemed to be growing further apart. He spoke less and less of her and she was only over once while they were home for Thanksgiving. I personally thought it was about time they broke up since both of them were barely out of serious relationships when they began dating, and were each other's rebounds.

Finally, after three and a half months, the doctors had cleared me to go back to work. I wasn't running around the hospital in the ER, but they said I was clear to work on the upper floors, giving patients check-ups when needed. It wasn't the most exciting ward of the hospital, but I was fine with doing it as long as it meant I could go to work.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, in the middle of filling someone's chart out.

"Is this Dr. Cullen?" A stranger asked on the other line.

"Yes?" I answered. "Who's this?"

"This is Dr. Cameron from University of Washington Med Department."

"Okay?"

"It is our sixty-seventh year as a school and every year, we hold a gala." He explained. "We pick three former alumni to come and speak at the gala and after reviewing your school records and where you are now, we have chosen you to be apart of this night."

"Oh...wow." I sighed. I had gotten an invitation to these gala's for years, starting right after graduating. However, since I had Alice and Edward, I had always declined and once they were old enough, I felt weird accepting after so many years.

"It is for you and one guest." He added, making me smile. Bella could attend with me, and no one would question whey she was here. She would mearly be a friends daughter since my own was busy. "We just need to know by this upcoming Friday."

"I would love to speak." I told him. "When is the gala?"

"Saturday December first." He answered. "I'll be sure to send you the information soon."

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. The rest of the day was slow, and I was happy to be behind the wheel on my way home. I knew I had to ask Alice before Bella...it would be weird and wrong not to. I was happy when I saw Jasper's motorcycle in the driveway, but displeased since she knew how much I despised those things. But, I shook it off as I limped inside and smiled when I saw the two of them cuddled up on the couch.

"Hi, Daddy." She whispered, looking as if they'd just woken up.

"Hey, kiddo." I smiled down at her as Jasper held out his hand. "Hi, Jasper."

"Hi, sir." He said, untangling himself from Alice and standing up. "I'm going to get a pop...you want anything, babe?"

"I'm good." She smiled up at him as I sat down next to him. "How's your leg, dad?"

"It's doing better with everyday. Thanks kid."

"What are daughters for."

"So, I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"I got a call from the med school I went to today." I told her. "And they have a gala every year and chose three alum to come a speak and they've asked me this year."

"Daddy, that's great!"

"Yeah, and it's on December first, and I was wandering if you'd like to join me?" I asked and her face dropped. "What?"

"Jasper has a really big gig that night...there's going to be a record label there and I promised him I'd go months ago." She explained and I smiled and brought her into kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said. "You go and keep your promise to Jasper."

"Are you sure?" She asked tentivly. "Because, he said I didn't need to go..."

"Alice," I cut her off. "Go with Jasper. Support him."

"But...who will support you?"

"I'm not sure, baby." I said as she sat back on the couch.

"You should ask Bella!" She said suddenly. "She's been really down since her and her boyfriend broke up and her dad has been kind of preoccupied lately with Maggie...he isn't ignoring her but still. Anyway, I think it'd be good for her to get out and do something fun...and face it she might as well be your daughter."

"You think she'd have fun?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Absolutely." She smiled and I stood up, dialing her number.


	17. Highway Run

**Chapter Seventeen: Highway Run**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Hey." I said eagerly as I answered the phone, knowing Carlisle was on the other line.

"Hi. How's your day been going?" He asked as I closed my book and moved to sit on my bed.

"Pretty Good. I got an 'A' on that paper I was telling you about." I smiled. "Thanks to you."

"Hey...I just helped you understand...you wrote the paper."

"Then, I guess we're a pretty good team." I laughed.

"So, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Washington University Med Department," He began.

"Your med school?" I asked, as Irina came into the room.

"That's the one. Anyway, they hold a gala every year and ask three alum to come and give a speech about what the school did for them, that kinda thing. And, they asked me to speak and said the invite was for myself and a guest."

"Okay?"

"And, I was wandering if you'd like to go with me?" He asked, sounding almost nervous. I smiled at the thought. Getting dressed up, him getting dressed up, dancing together. We'd have to be careful, but we'd actually be able to be on a date...without anyone suspecting anything. "Bella?"

"I would love to go with you, Carlisle." I nearly squealed. "But, what about Alice?"

"She's going with Jasper to see him play that night...it's a really big show, she said there'd be a label there." He explained. We talked for a bit longer, but with my workload, I knew I needed to hang up. She glanced up at Irina who was smiling down at her phone.

"What's the look?" Bella asked.

"Oh, nothing." She lied before Bella starred her down. "Emmett." She shrugged.

"What about Emmett?"

"He's just like...perfect." She sighed, laying down on her bed. "Like...he'd do anything for me."

"Yeah...he's loyal." I agreed. "Even when you think he won't come back and all hope is lost...he eventually does come back." I mused, thinking back to the long three months without him. I began loosing hope after my graduation party, and then basically lost all hope when he didn't come to say goodbye. But, Emmett was loyal, sweet, and forgiving. He told me after we'd made up he wasn't mad about my choice in Carlisle or that I was in love...he was deeply saddened by the fact he didn't want me. He told me whenever he'd look at me, it was just another reminder I didn't want him.

"I hope he doesn't leave in the first place."

"I don't think he will. Emmett...unfortunately holds on tightly to the girls he dates and he is normally the one getting hurt."

"I won't hurt him."

"I know." I smiled. "So, Carlisle just called and asked me to this gala his medical school has every year and asked me to attend with him."

"Exciting." She smiled. "Tell me more."

"Alice is going with Jasper somewhere and he asked me to join him." I said, barely containing my smile. Irina and I spent the rest of the afternoon, looking on the internet to find the best deal on a dress. Thankfully, most places were still having sales after Black Friday and we found a great price, for a beautiful dress. A long, chiffon, lavender dress with short sleeves. The night was going to be perfect...I could already tell.

Before I knew it, it was the Friday before the gala. Alice had informed me the dress had gotten to her house and Carlisle had yet to find it. I took a deep breath as I packed a bag for the weekend and was surprised to see Irina come inside, looking as angry as I'd ever seen her.

"Hey," I whispered with her back turned towards me. "You okay?"

"You and Emmett?" She nearly screamed, whipping her body around.

"What about me and Emmett?"

"You were the one he was in love with?" She asked and I gasped. Emmett and I agreed she didn't need to know that he was in love before meeting her. "You were the one he wanted so badly...he didn't want me for months?"

"How did you find this out?"

"Emmett told me." She huffed. "You were right...he is honest."

"Look, Irina...nothing happened. I swear."

"You kissed."

"One time after prom." I huffed. "Look, I have no romantic feelings for Emmett, and I never have."

"Right, you only like old people cock." She smirked.

"What is the matter for you? He was being honest to you...and I am too. Nothing happened and that kiss was a one time thing." I almost yelled. "But, if you wanna act like a ten year old and get mad at us for it, then go ahead. I really don't care." I told her, grabbed my bag, and left. I was nearly speeding on the highway, just wanting to get to Carlisle.

I didn't even bother going to my house, I just sped in the direction of the hospital. I practically ran to his office and used the key he'd given me when I saw he wasn't inside. I tried to sit and read for class, but even after four hours, I was still fuming at Irina. She wasn't being fair at all, and it really pissed me off. I jumped Carlisle once he'd walked inside and he nearly lost his balance.

"Well, hello to you to." He said kicking to door shut and prying me off of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." I said, trying to wrap my legs around him again, but he wouldn't let me. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is my girlfriend is acting like a child, and she's clearly upset." He said, walking over to his chair and sitting down. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I just..."

"Bella." He warned me not to lie to him. I sighed as I went and sat on his lap, digging my face into his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Irina found out Emmett had been in love with me and now she's all pissed off."

"Did you tell her you didn't feel the same way?"

"Yes. Multiple times."

"Well, if she's upset over something that happened in high school, she isn't a friend and she's really immature."

"I guess." I agreed. "It's not that I'm upset because she's mad over nothing...I'm upset because she brought my relationship with you into it."

"Did she?" He asked, and he looked uncomfortable. We agreed Emmett would be the only one to know since he figured out, and I told him Irina knew. He wasn't angry at me, but he wasn't exactly happy I'd done that since he didn't have the privilage of telling any of his friends. "How so?"

"She just made a snide comment." I huffed. "Saying, 'you only like old people cock.'"

"Wow, nice girl." He laughed. "Well, don't worry about it. She'll get over it."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Plus, you aren't old and if she saw your cock...she'd be eating her words." I laughed.

"That makes me feel so great, Bella." He laughed, bring my lips to his. I stayed with him until he had to leave to see a patient and I headed over to his house to see Alice. She screamed when she saw me and dragged me up to her room to show me the dress. I gasped when I saw it...it was even more beautiful in person.

"Good choice, Bells." Alice complimented once I had it on and was looking in her mirror. "I didn't even need to help you."

"Well, you taught me well." I laughed, as I smoothed the dress out. "You don't think it's too much...do you?"

"Not at all. It's simple, but not too simple and you look beautiful." She smiled. "My dad is going fall head over heals for you in this."

"Well, that is my goal." I laughed as she unzipped the dress.

* * *

Alice had me up early the next morning, saying she needed all the time she could get to help me get ready. I really didn't know why she was going to college, she could be a professional dresser without the degree. It was late in the afternoon already, my hair was in rollers and she was in the process of steaming my dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" SHe shouted through the door.

"Edward." He mumbled as he opened the door. "You know if Dad bought any more beer today?" He asked, and he looked completely miserable. He wasn't shaven and his eyes were puffy and red..almost as if he'd been crying.

"Yeah, basement fridge." She answered. "Dad's gonna kill you if he finds out you stole his liquor."

"I don't care." He mumbled, shutting the door. I looked at Alice who just shrugged and went back to steaming. After a few minutes, I excused myself to 'go to the bathroom' to find Edward. It had been almost a year since things ended and I was no longer angry with him for doing what he did. I had Carlisle now and that was enough to get me through life. I found him hunched over the rail of the balcony in the back of the house.

"Hey." I whispered, shutting the door and grabbing my arms, shielding myself from the cold.

"You're going to freeze." He told me, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around my arms. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving to stand next to him.

"Just peachy." He said sarcastically, taking a sip of the beer. I rolled my eyes before beginning to take his jacket off before he began to speak again. "Rosalie and I broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." He spat. "You're probably jumping with joy."

"Then you don't know me at all, Edward." I huffed. "I actually don't take joy in watching other people in pain...even you."

"I know." He whispered, taking a swig of beer. "It was a long time coming."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. When we started dating...both of us were just so angry. Me with my mom leaving and then getting engaged and then with her father being arrested, we were just in really bad places."

"I would have been there for you, Edward." I sighed. "I knew what you were going through...finding out a parent had been having an affair...knowing that your world was slowing coming to an end. I know what it feels like, but you seemed to always forget that."

"I didn't forget it. But, you were younger when your mom left."

"Yeah...but I was older when I found out she cheated on my dad with Phil." I told him. "Why do you think I left to come live with my dad? I could barely look at her without wanting to slap her...let along continue living with her."

"I shouldn't have ended it with you." He whispered suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Oh,"

"And I definately shouldn't have gotten involved with Rosalie of all people...I ruined my relationship with you and my friendship with Emmett is down the toilet. He's never going to forgive me."

"Emmett will. I think deep down he knows you didn't mean to hurt him...and Emmett isn't very good at holding grudges." I smiled. "He hasn't said anything so if you talk to him...I'm sure he can come to forgive you."

"Can you?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Can I what?"

"Forgive me?" He asked and it was the moment of truth. Honestly, I'd forgiven Edward the minute Carlisle and I started.

"I forgave you a long time ago." I answered honestly. "It hurt...but there wasn't something I could do about it. What happened, happened. Nothing to be angry about."

"Hey, Bells?" Alice asked from the doorway. "You gotta come back in if you wanna be ready in time."

"Be right there." I said as she went back inside. "You're a good guy, Edward. She didn't deserve you in the first place." I said, giving him his jacket back and going inside. The night slowly began falling into place as Alice pinned the last of my curls into place, and Irina texted me an apology. Alice was just zipping my dress up when I heard a door open and close and footsteps going downstairs.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Alice gushed, handing me my earrings.

"Thanks. You did a really good job."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You ready?"

"Yep." I said, grabbing my bag and looking in the mirror one last time. I walked out of Alice's room and began feeling butterfly's in my stomach. But, my nerves went away when I saw Carlisle in his tux, and the look he gave me as our eyes met. He held out a hand for me and it was hard to act only as friends when we touched.

"You look beautiful, my dear." He smiled, making me blush.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." I laughed as I took his arm. He led me out to his car, and we began our drive to Seattle.

Three hours later, he was helping me out of the car as we stood in front of the Sorrento Hotel, ready to go in. We knew we couldn't act like a couple since people would still be watching, but it was nice to be able to go somewhere with him, dance with him, and just be with him without people questioning our age difference. I was his friends daughter and he was taking me here since his own couldn't attend.

"Carlisle!" A voice boomed as we walking inside. We turned around to see a tall man with dark black hair approaching us.

"Allister?" Carlisle questioned as the man came up and shook his hand. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good." The man nodded. "Wife just had our forth baby girl." He said, bringing a picture from his wallet.

"Congratulations. But, then what are you doing here?"

"We live close. Only about twenty minutes and my parents are visiting from New Haven. Sandra said she'd be fine for the night." He said, not wiping his smile off his face. "Can I assume you're speaking?"

"I am. How could you guess?"

"You haven't attended one of these in the last fifteen years." Allister laughed.

"Well, I've never had time."

"So, is this Alice?" He asked, pointing to me. "She was about...this high last time I saw her."

"Well, she's still pretty small, and no. This isn't Alice. This is one of her closest friends."

"I'm Bella." I introduced, extending my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Allister smiled before turning back to Carlisle. "Is Esme working?"

"No." Carlisle whispered. "Esme and I are no longer married."

"Oh." Allister said awkwardly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Carlisle."

"No harm done. It's been over for a year and a half now." Carlisle said before we began making our way to the table. Allister had brought his oldest daughter, Kayla, with him as his date and she was a chatter box. Throughout the entire dinner, she talked and joked to us and I could see Allister and Kayla had the same relationship as Carlisle did with Alice.

"Every year we hold this gala, and every year we ask that three alumni come and speak. This year, we have chosen Tia Davis, Class of 88, William Lloyd, Class of 99, and Carlisle Cullen, Class of 86 to come and speak." The president of the school announced. The other two spoke before Carlisle, and I was basically on the edge of my seat when he walked up to the microphone.

"Friends, old class mates, and professors. Welcome," Carlisle began. When the speech had ended, the room erupted into applause and I could have sworn people we about to give him a standing ovation. After all the thank you's and speeches were made, the band came out onto the stage and began to play.

"Care to dance?" Carlisle asked, extending his arm for me, as Sing Sing Sing began to play.

"Ummm...I can't dance." I answered, shaking my head. "Sorry."

"Nonsense." He insisted, grabbing my arm and pulling me up and leading me onto the dance floor. "You're with me tonight."

"Carlisle!" I shrieked as he pulled me close to him. "I'm not kidding!" I screamed as he began dancing.

"Just go with it!" He insisted and I just let him take the lead. Once I finally took his advice, and loosened up, he had me spinning and twirling all over the floor. It was incredible, I'd never seen this side of him and I was really enjoying it. "See, you're dancing." He laughed as the song began to slow down.

"That was...fun." I told him breathlessly. As the night began to wind down, I began to feel sad. The night had been perfect, and I didn't want to go back to Forks only to be back where we've been for months...hiding in the shadow. We were lucky enough to have this time together, and I knew it was a once in a life time thing.

But, to my surprise, Carlisle had booked us a room upstairs so we wouldn't be driving so late at night. Carlisle had grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from Alice's room for me, even though we both knew I wouldn't be needing them. He unlocked to door to the suit and I was blown away...it almsot looked like the honeymoon suit.

"This is...perfect." I sighed as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kiss the back of my neck. I turned around in his arms, and our eyes met with this instant connection. I leaned into him and our lips finally met. It was a slow, sensual kiss, the kind you see in movies but never believe can really happen. I tightened my grip around his neck as he lifted me into his arms.

He walked us over to the bed and gently put me down, and crawled up on top of me. He smiled down at me as I removed his suit jacket and dropped it on the floor. I sat up so he could unzip my dress, and remove it. We took our time that night, kissing and removing articles of clothing. We had been slow and sweet numerous times before, but there was something different about this time together.

"Carlisle." I moaned as he finally entered me. That night, we made slow, tender love and again renewed promises to each other. "Fuck." I whispered as I climaxed.

"God, I love you." He breathed as he fell on top of me, his skin shiny with sweat. "So much."

"I love you too." I smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "No matter what."

"No matter what." He agreed, leaning in and kissing me.


	18. Tell You Something

**Chapter Eighteen: Tell You Something**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Being with Bella at the gala was the perfect night. She was beautiful in every way possible, and surprisingly a good dance...even though she didn't believe she the gala was over, we'd spent the night and rest of the day in Seattle, it was truly a perfect weekend. Since Charlie was home, I couldn't be a gentleman and walk her to the door, but we made out pretty well in my car.

"I had a great time last night and today, Carlisle." She whispered once we'd come up for air. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." I smiled. "Plus, you would have never knew you were a good dancer if I hadn't brought you."

"I was a terrible dance!" She screeched. "I stepped on your toes at least fifty times."

"You did?" I asked. "Well, I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"Smart ass." She grumbled, opening the car door and stepping out. "Oh! I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled and watched that she got in safely. I was on cloud nine as I drove home, but that cloud quickly fell when I walked inside, and saw Edward passed out on the couch...empty beer bottles on the floor. "Jesus! Alice!" I called out, hoping she was home. I lifted him into my arms, and carried him into the small bathroom, setting him in the tub.

"What is is?" She asked as I turned the water on.

"I need you to call 911." I said frantically.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." I said, tapping Edward's face. "Did you know he was drinking?"

"I knew he stole a few beers from you...I didn't think he was going to drink himself into a coma!" She said, digging her phone out and dialing. Thankfully, the water woke him up for a few seconds, and I knew he wasn't literally in a coma. It didn't take long for the EMT's to arrive and Alice and I watched in horror as we watched him being lifter into the back.

"Either of you wanna ride?" the EMT asked as he stepped inside.

"Dad you go, I'll follow." Alice nudged. I jumped in the back and watched as they began trying to resuscitate my son. Seeing as I was his dad as well as a doctor, I couldn't help treat him and had to wait outside as they pumped his stomach from all the shit he'd had to drink.

"Dr. Cullen?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. "What are you doing here...and so dressed up?"

"Hi, Emily." I whispered. "My son, he...he drank himself unconscious."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, Dr. Martin is on call tonight, he's going to be fine." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder before walking away. Alice finally arrived and we continued to watch as they worked on Edward.

"Alice, what happened tonight?" I asked. "He isn't one to drink this much."

"Him and Rosalie broke up." She whispered. "I didn't think he was that upset or I would have stayed home with him."

"It's not your fault. And, what were you doing home? I thought you'd be with Jasper?"

"I was, but his band basically kidnapped him and he stayed in Seattle with them ." She laughed. "He didn't have much of a choice when they drove him away to a hotel after they played." After twenty, agonizing minutes, Dr. Martin came out of the room.

"Jonathan. Please." I pleaded.

"Carlisle, relax." He whispered. "We were able to pump all the crap out of him, and he's stable."

"Brain damage?"

"No." He told us and we both let out a breath of relief. "It looks like you found him just in time."

"Thanks, John." I called as he walked away. A few minutes later, Edward was wheeled upstairs and into a room. "Alice, go home. Get some sleep."

"I wanna stay with him." She wined.

"He's probably going to be out until morning." I informed her. "Go get some sleep and I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean, I can stay. You've had a long night, daddy."

"Yes, but I'm used to being up all night. Go." I said and finally, she agreed to go home. Just as the door shut, my phone buzzed.

_'Alice told me Edward was in the hospital?'_

_'Yeah, he had too much to drink.'_

_'What's going on?'_

_'Stomach pumped. On oxygen right now...he's stable though.'_

_'Good. You want me to come by?'_

_'No, you sleep. I'll have Alice tell you tomorrow when he wakes up.'_

_'Ok. Hang in there, baby.'_

_'I will. Love you.'_

_'Love you too.'_

It baffled me how Bella could still be so concerned about Edward after everything. I was no longer angry with Esme anymore, and I had moved on and I would be scarred if something were to happen to her, but I'm not sure how much compassion I could show her after everything we'd been through. But, Bella was different than everyone in the world. She couldn't hate anyone, and always held compassion for others. One of the reason's I was so drawn to her the night Esme left.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in the chair next to him, and I was out like a light until his heart monitor began picking up speed. I perked up immediately as Jonathan came inside, checking his vitals. After a thorough check, all his vitals were normal, and he would be waking up soon. As he left, I noticed the familiar brown waves making themselves inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, standing up and kissing her softly.

"I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up this morning." She shrugged. "I thought I'd come by and see how you both were doing."

"His vitals are good. They say he should be waking up soon." I said as she sat down in the chair next to mine.

"That's good." She sighed as she leaned into me. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Alice is bringing me some new clothes and she should be here soon."

"You need food?" She asked and I suddenly noticed how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten anything since we left Seattle and my stomach was growling furiously. "How bout I go to Peter's, get something for all of us?"

"Sounds great." I smiled. "Chocolate chip waffles?"

"Sure thing. I'll call Alice to see what she wants." She said and then it was just the two of us again.

"Dad?" I heard Edward whisper moments after Bella left. I perked up and sighed in relief when I saw his eyes open, and him moving around. "What happened?"

"You drank too much." I said, trying to keep the accusations out of my tone. "You knocked yourself out and had to have your stomach pumped."

"Oh." He sighed. "Sorry."

"You should be!" I spat, standing up and beginning to pace. "Do you know what it's like to walk into your house...after a nice weekend at eight o'clock at night...to find your son no breathing on the couch?"

"I...I wasn't breathing?"

"No! How long had you been drinking for?"

"I don't know..." He admitted, not looking at me. "I was upset."

"Yeah, Alice told me what happened with you and Rosalie." I sighed, sitting back down. "And that really does suck. But that doesn't give you the right to go and steal my beers, and drink yourself almost to death."

"I know, but I just wanted to forget."

"And did you?"

"While I was drinking." He nodded. "But...no. I remember everything."

"Yeah. You would." I agreed. "Look, I know you're an adult and everything...but get into my beer again until your twenty-one...and I will ground you faster than you can say the word, beer."

"Can you still ground me?"

"If you're home and under my roof." I said sternly. He knew he'd never be able to win any arguement with me, so dropped it and sank back into his bed. He spent the rest of the morning in and out of sleep and was grateful when Bella and Alice walked in with breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, eyeing Bella.

"You're in the hospital, Edward." She shrugged. "Plus, Alice asked me to be here."

"What'd you bring?" I asked, desperately trying to avoid any awkwardness.

"Everyone's favorite." She said as she reached inside the bag and began pulling cartons out and handing them to us. Edward began perking up as he ate, and soon he was happier than I'd seen him in a while. I figured being around Bella did that to most people, and I was glad to see his smile and here his famous laugh again.

"When am I gonna be able to go home?" He asked after Alice and Bella had left for the day.

"Tomorrow morning." I answered. "They just wanna keep an eye on you."

"Oh." He sighed, throwing his head back. "Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you think I was crazy if I asked Bella to get back together?"

"Get...get back together?" I asked confused. He had almost killed himself by drinking too much after breaking up with Rosalie and now he wanted Bella back?

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I miss her. A lot. Rosalie was awesome and we had a lot of fun together, but I miss the love Bella and I shared."

"You shouldn't have let her go in the first place." I mumbled. "Edward, you said yourself it just wasn't working with Bella."

"At the time. I just needed to blow off steam, and I didn't want to end up hurting her by doing what I did."

"What did you do?" I practically seethed.

"Nothing you need to know." He said, avoiding eye contact. "And nothing happened until Bella and I were broken up. But that's beside the point. I love her, dad, and I have since she moved here. I want her back."

"Wow." I sighed.

"Am I crazy?"

"Aren't we all?" I asked honestly. "I think...you should do what you feel."

"And?"

"And if you truly love Bella and miss her, you should do whatever it takes to get her back." I answered. It pained me to say that since I was in love with Bella, but I had to think of my son right now. Bella was in a relationship with him first, and honestly he's better for her than me. With Edward, she can go out in public, get married and have the life she dreamed of. I couldn't control what she chose to do when he did ask, but I didn't want my son to never try.

"I do miss her, so much."

"Then...go for it, Edward." I said, forcing a smile on my face. "But, can I ask why the sudden change of heart? From Rosalie to Bella?"

"I've missed Bella since we broke up." He admitted. "But, as I said I just needed to blow off steam after mom left. I never meant for this to last so long with Rosalie, and I planned to do this a lot sooner. But, things did last with Rosalie and now I feel like my window's completely shut."

"No, it isn't." I sighed, knowing I had to be the father for the first time in a while and do what's best for my son. And Bella was what was best for him.

* * *

Edward was released from the hospital early the next morning and I was thankful to be home. He went upstairs straight to sleep as I poured what remained of my beer down the drain. He was a good kid who'd had a bad night and most likely make it a habit. But, I didn't want to risk anything and he definately wasn't going to do this again under my roof.

"Hey, dad?" Alice asked through the doorway to the laundry. "What are you doing?"

"Pouring the beer down the drain."

"It's not like he's an alcoholic." She sighed.

"Don't care." I said simply. "What's up?"

"Bella's gonna come over for a little bit." She stated and I just nodded. I wasn't sure if I should worn her about Edward or not. I wanted to be honest with her, but I also didn't think it was my place to tell her Edward was planning to ask for her back. I felt like a teenager again and my best friend was trying desperately trying to get his ex back.

After pouring all the beer down, and putting Edward's stuff in the dryer, I made my way upstairs. I was stopped at the top of the steps with Bella and Edward's voices echoing in the kitchen.

"I was stupid." I heard Edward mumble. "So stupid."

"Yeah. What were you thinking?" She asked. "Stealing your dad's beer."

"I'm...I'm not talking about that." He sighed. "I mean that was stupid, but I was stupid another...time."

"Oh yeah? When?" She asked and I heard him take a big breath.

"Letting you go."

"Edward, we've been through this."

"Maybe, but," He began and took another big breath. "I'm done being stupid."

"Okay?"

"I want you back, Bella." He finally told her and I heard the gasp that escaped her lips. "I want us back."

"You want...you want to get back together?" She asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have broken us up in the first place." He admitted. "I should have stayed with you and not run away when things got a little bit hard in my life."

"Yeah." She agreed, and I could hear the anger in her voice. "You shouldn't have run."

"Bella, I can't take back what I did. All I can do is apologize for it."

"Well," She stuttered. "I just don't know, Edward. Excuse me." She said before I heard her footsteps getting further away. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward, his head hanging low as he looked at the counter.

"She'll come around." I tried to encourage. "She was crazy about you."

"Yeah." He agreed. "_Was_ crazy about me." He said sadly and then walked out of the kitchen, and I heard to door to the garage close. I sighed as I went to find Bella and found her in Edward's room.

"I remember...he said when we first started dating that if he ever went anywhere...literally or figuratively speaking...he'd always come back." She whispered as I wrapped my hands around her waist. "And when we broke, after I'd sobered up, I really wished this day would come."

"And now?" I asked.

"I wish it hadn't." She sighed, turing around in my arms. "No matter what I choose, someone is going to get hurt."

"Yes." I nodded. I knew Edward would be crushed if she turned him down, but I would be heartbroken and I'd be even worse than those torturous weeks we were apart. I would know it really was over. "Bella, I think you should."

"Should what?"

"Get back together with, Edward." I sighed and she immediately jumped away from me.

"You wanna break up?"

"No, but I need to be a father to him right now." I told her. "And as his father, I want him to be happy and he'll be happy with you."

"But, what if I don't want to?" She asked, folding her arms to her chest. "I only want to be with you."

"I know. I want to be selfish and have you be all mine." I said, grabbing her hand. "But, I have to be there for Edward too."

"So...break up?"

"No." I said simply. "But, don't say no to him either."

"You...you want me to cheat on you?" She asked, and I even I was getting confused. "With your own son?"

"I just want Edward to be happy." I sighed. "Please, just try to reconcile with him."

"This is weird."

"It's been weird since we started seeing each other."

"But, now Edward's involved."

"Edward's always been involved."

* * *

A few more weeks went by and it was Christmas time again. The house looked amazing thanks to Alice, and everyone was home for the holidays. Including a new Bella and Edward. She promised me it wouldn't turn into anything, but I couldn't help but feel scarred for us. She had loved Edward once before, who knew if his charm would where off on her twice.

_"Daddy!" Alice cried as she ran into my room. "Santa came! Santa came!"_

_"Did he?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, turning to see Esme. I slowly rocked her, and soon she was facing me with tired eyes. "Our daughter says Santa's been here."_

_"Really?" Esme asked, trying to wipe away the sleep. "Should we go get Edward and go open the presents?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed, running out of the room and I could hear her feet going down the stairs. I smiled at Esme and pecked her on the lips before throwing the blankets off and standing up, regretting not having any socks on._

_"I'll go get, Edward. You go down and make sure she waits." I laughed as I looked at the clock. Seven o'clock in the morning. I shook my head as I pulled my robe on and made my way down the hallway to get our two year old son. "I guess your sister woke you up with all the screaming."_

_"Daddy!" Edward screeched as he held his arms out, begging to be held. "Up!"_

_"Daddy has to lower your mattress again." I observed as I pulled him out of the crib. I carried him downstairs and wasn't surprised when I saw Alice digging through her stocking. "Looks like your big sister couldn't wait."_

_"It's true!" Alice smiled as she popped a Hershey Kiss in her mouth. "Want one?"_

_"No, and no more until after lunch." I said, setting Edward down on the floor and sitting next to Esme. "Okay, Alice. You get to open first."_

_"Really!"_

_"Yes. It's an even year." Esme answered. We'd agreed to stop the fighting that might happen, we'd alternate who'd open presents, and put the star on the tree by what year they were born in. Edward was born during an odd year, he would get to open first next year. Alice walked over and tore open the biggest present she could see._

_"WOW!" She yelled. "Look!"_

_"Wow, Santa got your letter!" I smiled, as Esme took a picture of Alice holding the gift. We'd gotten her a 'Nurturing Play Combo Pack' with a stroller, baby doll and everything a mommy needs to take care of a baby._

_"Now I can be a mommy just like you!" She said, slipping into Esme's lap._

_"Of course my angel." she smiled, kissing the top of Alice's head. "Your turn, Edward!"_

_"Me!" He giggled, as I moved down onto the floor and handed him a package. Even at two he was more entertained by the wrapping paper, rather then the gift that was being opened, but once he saw what it was, the paper was forgotten._

_"Elmo!" He screeched, grabbing the stuffed Elmo from my hands. He hugged and squeezed that thing until we were done opening presents, and we realized we could have just gotten him the Elmo._

_"Should have just gave him the Elmo." Esme laughed after I'd carried Alice off to her room after she'd crashed after present opening._

_"Could've." I laughed, kissing her once again. If someone were to tell me this was going to my life as a twenty-one year old, I would have laughed at them. But here I was, happily married with two kids and I only wanted this life. "Here." I smiled, handing her a small package._

_"Carlisle." She sighed. We'd agreed we were going to make this Christmas all about the kids, and just go out for dinner one night, just the two of us. "I thought we agreed."_

_"You agreed, I however, have never been good at listening."_

_"Yeah, I know that." She joked, carefully unwrapping the package. I heard her breath catch when she saw the long, black velvet box. She carefully opened it, and starred in awe at what I'd gotten her. "Carlisle."_

_"You like it?" I asked, praying she did. I had spent hours in the store with the jewler, picking out the perfect bracelet while staying in my price range. "I know I was supposed to wait until our sixtieth, but I couldn't wait that long to give this to you."_

_"You got me a pearl bracelet?" She asked as I clipped it around her wrist. "It's perfect."_

_"Only the best for you." I smiled. It was simple. Only one pearl dangling from the silver band. But, she loved it and that's what mattered. "I love you. So much."_

_"Til the end of time." She smiled before leaning in and kissing me._

I slowly opened my eyes, almost not wanting the dream to end. It seemed so real. Esme being back in my laugh, being happy together. It was hard to imagine that was only eighteen years ago. It seemed like a century had passed since she left. It had been a two years, and yet to this day it still pained me to think about her.


	19. Another Lonely Day

**Chapter Nineteen: Another Lonely Day**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was baffled when Carlisle gave me 'permission' to be with Edward again. I was hesitant and was only doing it so Carlisle's mind would be at peace. But, once we'd been out a few times and the awkwardness faded away, I realized why I'd fallen for him in the first place. He was caring, funny, smart, and a bonus, good looking. I know I didn't deserve him. I was still madly in love with Carlisle and I knew we wouldn't last, but I was having fun while we were together.

Christmas Eve came and I found myself and I found myself in front of the Cullen's house to celebrate with them once again. It was a year ago that Edward and I had broke up, and I found a love in Carlisle. I couldn't have been happier to have Carlisle in my life, and I called him my 'Christmas Miracle' because of what he's done for me in the last year.

"Hey, babe." Carlisle whispered as he opened the front door for me. "Come on in."

"Why thank you." I laughed. I walked in and put their presents on the dining room table as Alice came out of the kitchen.

"Bella!" She screeched. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too." I smiled as Jasper came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "Hi, Jasper."

"Hey, Bells." He greeted, wrapping his hands around Alice's waist. I smiled at them, but then wished Carlisle and I could do simple things like that around others. I heard footsteps nearing and turned around to see Edward, smiling at me.

"Hi." He whispered, leaning in and pecking my lips. I tried not to look at Carlisle, but I could feel the jealousy and hurt in his look through my back. The awkward moment past when Alice dragged me into the kitchen, demanding I help her with what she was attempting to make.

"Alice, you used Baking Soda...you need Baking Powder." I laughed, picking up the box of Arm N' Hammer next to the very hard muffins she's tried making. "But, it looks like you have enough stuff to start again."

"It's a good thing Jasper can cook." She laughed as she sat down and I threw the rock hard muffins in the trash. "So."

"So?" I asked.

"How're things with...Edward?" She asked. "I mean, what happened to that guy you kept secret?"

"Things just...didn't work out between us." I shrugged. "We broke up after I went to school...remember?"

"Yeah, but I assumed you got back together after you almost got hit by that car."

"Why?"

"Because, you seemed a lot happier whenever we would talk."

"I guess almost getting killed put my life into perspective." I shrugged, but she only looked at me confused. "Like, it hurt knowing we were over, but there would be other people and I couldn't waist my time waiting for someone who didn't want me anyone. You only live once, right?"

"Right."

"So, why would I waist my life wanting and wishing for someone back?"

"I guess, you wouldn't want to." she shrugged. "But, I thought you wouldn't ever want Edward back."

"After a while, I didn't think I would." I sighed. "And I only planned to go out with him once, and then we'd be over again. But, that date showed me why I fell for him in the first place and I realized how much I really missed him."

"Well, I'm happy for you." She smiled, standing up. "Now, what can I do?"

"You think you can manage mixing the wed ingrediants for me?"

"Sure can, boss!" She laughed, as Jasper came into the kitchen.

"You're letting her cook?" He asked as she jibed his side. "I think I'll pass on the muffins tomorrow morning."

"Hey, she did pretty good with the last batch." I defended.

"And what happened?"

"She put in one wrong thing." I laughed. "But, other than that, I had confidence in them."

"Well, I think one of you should!" Alice huffed as she turned on the electric mixer.

"Look at you!" Carlisle exclaimed as he came into the kitchen. "Do I have my own little Rachel Ray?"

"Far from it, Dad." She laughed. "But, you already had one in Bella."

"Speaking of, Bella, can you come with me?" He asked. I glanced at Alice and warned Jasper to keep an eye on her. Carlisle led me to his study and softly closed the door. He turned towards me, lust and anger in his eyes and pushed me up against the door.

"Carlisle!" I squealed before his lips kissed mine, with a certain passion Carlisle had never had with me. "They're right downstairs!"

"We can be quiet." He said as he picked me up, and wrapped my legs around him. I tried to protest, but her knew all of my weaknesses and put them to good use. He carried me over to his dest and threw me on top, quickly removing my shirt and bra. He pulled me closer to him as he sucked on my achingly hard nipple, almost violently. I moaned in pleasure and I grabbed the bulge in his pants.

"You're mine, Bella." He growled as his boxers fell to the floor, leaving us both exposed.

"Yes." I panted as I waited for him to enter me.

"Only mine." He growled again, causing a shiver to go down my spine. He soon thrust into me and I had to dig my head into his shoulder to keep from screaming. "Shit!" He moaned as he pulled on my hair as we both neared our orgasm.

"Fuck!" I mumbled into his shoulder. "Carlisle!"

"I want you to come for me, Bella." He whispered as I practically did it on command. It was a rare occasion that Carlisle would talk to me like this, but when he did, I was more turned on than usual. He soon followed and fell on top of me, sweat lining his skin. "Damn."

"That was..." I gasped as I gain my breath back. "Fucking hot."

"Fucking hot indeed." He smiled, kissing me passionately again. "I didn't mean to be so rough on you."

"It's okay."

"I'm the one who told you to go out with Edward." He sighed, handing me my panties. "I shouldn't be like this with you."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah?"

"I liked it...a lot." I smiled. Rough, dirty talking Carlisle is really hot and I wish he was around more."

"You're joking." He laughed as he buckled his belt.

"Do I ever joke bout sex?"

"No." He answered after a long pause. "You do not."

"Then I wasn't joking." I answered and we took a few more minutes to ourselves before going back out to the rest of them. Thankfully, Alice had Christmas music blasting and you could barely hear the person next to you saying something. The rest of the day was pleasant and Carlisle kept his distance from me when Edward was around.

He had again gotten me the perfect present and I felt stupid with what I'd gotten him. I got him a new watch with 'Carpe Diem' engraved on the inside. It wasn't an expensive watch, but I'd found it at an antique store and thought of him the minute I saw it.

"I love it, Bella." He smiled, kissing my forehead as we sat in his car after he'd come by to exchange gifts. "I've been needing a new watch."

"The salesman didn't know how old it was." I mumbled. "I'm not sure how long it's going to work."

"I don't care as long as I have it." He smiled, kissing me again before handing me my gift. I carefully unwrapped it and nearly broke into tears when I saw it. He had made me a photo album of the past year we spent together, and underneath was a pristine copy of A Brave New World, something I'd been looking for but couldn't find anywhere.

"Where did you find this?" I asked after kissing him a million times.

"I was looking for Alice's present, and just found it at a very old book store in Seattle." He shrugged.

"Thank you." I whispered. "So much."

"Anything for you."

* * *

Too soon, it was time to return back to Portland. The second semester off college was going to be hectic, and this time, I couldn't waist my time driving back and forth from home to school. Carlisle and I would be seeing a lot less of each other, and it killed me. We barely got to see each other when I was home, and now I couldn't even have time with him while both Alice and Edward were at school.

Edward and I decided to keep everything PG. I wanted to take things slow, and get to know each other again before we did anything...if we did anything. I didn't feel comfortable with dating him while I was with Carlisle, let alone have sex with him. He willingly agreed and we only stole a few kisses, and a few make-out sessions after a few weeks of dating.

Soon, it was February and Carlisle and had been seeing each other for an entire year. It had to have been the most complicated, and fucked up year ever, but it was worth it to see his smile.

"I just really wish you could come up for the weekend." Carlisle sighed into the phone after I told him I wouldn't be home to celebrate with him. I had just had a huge paper dumped on me, and I wanted to use the weekend to work on it.

"Me too, babe." I sighed. "But, it'll be easier to just stay in Portland. We can celebrate when I come home in a few weeks."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"The disadvantage to dating someone in college." I laughed. "But, we can Skype and do something extra special when I come home."

"You wanna take a trip to Seattle?" He asked, making me almost jump in my chair. Seattle was our place to go and just be ourselves. It was a wonderful city and I was grateful for it.

"I think that'd be perfect." I said, unable to contain my smile. Irina walked in with Emmett and few minutes and they both burst into laughter when they caught me in my dreamy state. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course." He said. "I love you."

"Love you too." I sighed as I hung up the phone, and threw a pillow at Emmett's head. "What is your deal?"

"I'm sorry, Bells." He laughed. "But, you should have seen your face."

"Nothing was wrong with my face!" I defended.

"Nothing was wrong with it." Irina agreed. "But, you did look pretty...silly."

"Whatever." I sighed as there was a knock on the door. "But, you see. Once you and Emmett are apart, you'll be making those faces too."

"We are apart all the time!" Emmett defended as I opened the door.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, and I just starred at him in complete shock. "I thought since you couldn't come to Forks, I'd drive down to Portland."

"Carlisle!" I cried, jumping into his arms. "You know I hate surprises!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be opposed to this one." He smiled bringing my lips to his. It was ward to contain myself once his tongue brushed against mine, but the clearing of Emmett's throat brought me out of our world. "Hi, Emmett!"

"Hi, Dr. Cullen." Emmett said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good." Carlisle nodded. "Irina, right?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Well, Bella tells me and Emmett tells Edward." He laughed. "I hear a lot about you. So, I was thinking we could go out tonight and spend the night at the hotel room I rented?"

"Sounds perfect." I sighed, leaning into his side. "Let me just get my bag." After a few more minutes, Carlisle and I headed off to our date nights. The car was silent, but I was still too surprised to even speak. I loved him, and there would never be enough ways to show him. Soon, he pulled into a small parking lot to what looked like a bar.

"Here we are."

"I'm not twenty-one." I pointed out. "I can't get it?"

"It's a karaoke bar." He laughed, stepping out of the car. "You only need ID to get alcohol."

"First you make me dance, now you make me sing?" I laughed as he opened the door for me. "Do you wanna die or something?"

"I never said you had to sing." He pointed out. "But, a buddy and me went to one of these when we were in college, and it was hilarious to watch all the drinks trying to sing. Most of them slur their words, and end up falling over before the song is over."

"Sounds fun." I laughed as we sat down at a booth. He ordered a beer, and a Sprite for me and I just settled next to him as the next singer took the stage.

"This! Is for all the fighters out there!" He slurred. "FIGHT THE POWER!"

"Hippie?" I asked Carlisle, trying to contain my laugher.

"Most likely."

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

He slurred the words to We're Not Gonna Take It. Carlisle was right, he didn't get the chance to finish the song since he stumbled off the stage and threw up in the middle of the floor. Soon, his friends dragged him out of the bar, and it started all over again with a new drunk person. Carlisle had gotten up to use the bathroom, and after ten minutes, I became worried. As I was standing up, someone began tapping on the microphone.

"This," Carlisle's voice rang through the crowded room. "Is for my beautiful girlfriend, Bella."

"Carlisle." I gasped as the music began playing. "When a Man Loves a Woman." I commented as I recognized.

_When a man loves a woman_  
_Can't keep his mind on nothin' else_  
_He'd trade the world_  
_For a good thing he's found_

He sang as he looked around the room. Finally, our eyes met and I swear I saw tears forming.

_When a man loves a woman_  
_Spend his very last dime_  
_Trying to hold on to what he needs_  
_He'd give up all his comforts_  
_And sleep out in the rain_  
_If she said that's the way_  
_It ought to be_

I felt tears brimming in my eyes when I began really listening to the words. He was willing to do anything for me, and I knew that.

_Yes when a man loves a woman_  
_I know exactly how he feels_  
_'Cause baby, baby, baby_  
_I am a man_  
_When a man loves a woman_

He sang the last words to the song as I stood up and made my way to the stage. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him passionately. I heard the 'whoops' and hollers from the crowd as we pulled away from each other.

"I meant what I said up there." He whispered.

"I know." I cried. "When a woman loves a man...can't keep her mind on nothing else." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

It had been three years since Carlisle and I began and I couldn't have been happier. I finally saw what it meant to really be in love, and to be loved. We may have had an enormous age gap, and when we would go out, people would stare. But, as long as I had him, nothing else mattered.

But then, there was Edward. We'd continued to date while Carlisle and I were dating. I tried to break it off multiple times, but each time I tried, he wooed be over again and I couldn't do it. No matter how terribly I felt about it, I did love Edward. I had loved him once before Carlisle, and he was easy to love. But, he wasn't the love that I wanted anymore. Carlisle loved me in a way no one else would be able to.

We sat together on the couch, at the first annual Cullen/Swan Christmas party. My dad had married Maggie four months before and to my surprise, expecting their first child. It was funny to watch my father with another woman, let alone his pregnant wife. I smiled at him, his hand resting on her small baby bump as he sat next to her.

Alice and Jasper had made it for three years, and were now engaged. They complimented each other perfectly, and I couldn't have been more thrilled when I got the phone call that'd he'd proposed. The way he looked at her, I knew he would never hurt her and would go to the ends of the earth to get what she needed. Alice and I locked eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She'd been smiling for two months, ever since he proposed. It was hard. She was now graduated and trying to pursue a career as a Wedding Planner, but with her and Jasper on the road all the time for his band, it was hard. But, they somehow made it work and I couldn't wait to be her maid of honor.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he handed me my drink.

"Alice and Jasper." I smiled, thanking him for the drink. "They're so perfect."

"Yeah, but we come pretty close." He said as he stood up and pulled me up with him. He clinked a spoon to his glass, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone! I have something that needs to be shared."

"Edward." I practically warned with my voice. I looked over at Carlisle and he just shrugged.

"I have always wanted this fairy tale life. Ever since Alice forced me to watch her Disney movies with her." He laughed. "But, as I got older I realized their aren't fairy tale endings. I didn't believe in love for a while. But, then I talked to Bella again. Really talked and even though I'd broken her heart, she could still stand there and comfort me for a break up with another girl.

"It was then I began to fall back in love with her. Or realize I never stopped loving her." He said, turning towards me, and grabbing something out of his pocket. "Bella, I don't want to ever be without you again."

"Oh, god." I gasped as he knelt down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"I...I..." I stuttered as I looked down at the small ring her had in his hands. I frantically looked around, and finally saw Carlisle walking out of the house. "I need some air." I said and walked away, following Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Wait!" I shouted to stop him from going anywhere. "What are you doing?"

"Needed some air." He lied as he put his jacket around me. "You should go back inside. You have a boy waiting for an answer."

"I'm saying no." I stated flatly.

"No, you aren't." He ordered. "You are going to say yes. You're going to marry him, have kids with him. Live your dream with him."

"I don't want to be with him for forever." I said, trying to avoid tears. "I want you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Bella, you need to be with someone your own age. Edward." He told me.

"We've been over this." I seethed. "I don't care about age."

"I do." He told me. "I can't be what you need, Bella. You need Edward and I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Even if you walk away...it doesn't mean I'll say yes."

"You should." He cried. "I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. You love him."

"Not as much as I love you." I cried, tears falling down my cheek. He was about to walk away, let me marry Edward and I couldn't let him.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, pain in his eyes as he kissed my forehead and walked away. I just fell down and sat on the stairs to our deck. I couldn't believe it. I'd just lost him...for good this time.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Alice said from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw her standing there, arms crossed.

"Alice, how muc of that did you..."

"All of it." she smiled sheepishly.

"All of it?" I asked. "Oh...ah..."

"Bella, I know." She suddenly told me. "I've known for three years now."

"You...you knew?" I asked, standing up and going in front of her. "How?"

"My dad began singing in the shower." She laughed. "When my mom left, he stopped singing in the shower. He stopped smiling. Laughing. Everything that made him who he was, he stopped doing when she was gone."

"Oh."

"Bella, my father is my best friend and the only guy I know like the back of my hand." She told me. "He's everything to me, and I know when he's unhappy, but when you two began...whatever you were doing, he began acting happy...like himself. Then, there was you."

"Me?" I asked.

"When he started singing in the shower, you began writing again. Your emails were detailed, and happy. And, you had this glow to you."

"A glow?"

"The glow you had when you were with Edward." She smiled. "Just, everything about you two was happy and I put two and two together. Plus, it seemed like you were always with each other, and I really figured it out when I saw you two kissing."

"You...you saw us?"

"Yeah, when he was in his car accident." She smiled. "I saw you two through the window."

"If you've known...this entire time...why haven't you said anything?"

"You two were happy." She shrugged. "No matter how weird I find it, you two were happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"You're an even better friend than I thought you were." I laughed as I brought her into a hug. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. He's gone."

"He might change his mind." She pointed out. "I mean, he did once before."

"True, but this time is different." I sighed. "This time, I'm going to have a fiancee to pay attention to."


	20. Now We're in the Past

**Chapter Twenty: Now We're in the Past**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

_"Hey dad?" Edward asked from the doorway to my office. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." I said, closing my laptop as he came and sat down in front of me. "What's up?"_

_"I want to ask Bella to marry me." He spat out, making my heart stop. I ad hoped she would have broken it off with him now, but she said each time she tried, he'd 'woo' her again. "I don't know if it's because Alice and Jasper got engaged or what. All I know, is I love her."_

_"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to keep composure. "I mean, marriage is such a big commitment, especially at your age."_

_"I know you and mom were young and obviously it didn't work." He was kind enough to point out. "But, you two got married cause she was pregnant."_

_"Yes, she was."_

_"Bella and I aren't being forced into it."_

_"Neither were your mother and I." I pointed out. "I loved her and she did love me. We weren't being forced into it. We could have decided to not marry, and just raise Alice as two seperate people. But, we didn't want that and at the time, we wanted to spend forever with each other."_

_"But, she said..."_

_"Yes, she did." I agreed. "But, it was true. We were young and it did seem like an obligation to both of us. But, neither of us had to go through with it and if there was no love, we wouldn't have stayed together for as long as we did."_

_"Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked, looking down at his feet._

_"For what?"_

_"Wanting to marry her." He said, finally lifting his head to meet my glare. At this moment, I had to be only his father. Not the man in love with Bella. "So young. I mean, we aren't even graduated."_

_"You will be by the time you marry."_

_"You don't think I'm crazy?"_

_"No." I shook my head. "I think you're crazy in love. I see the way you look at her...it was the same look your mother used to give me."_

_"I love her." He admitted, his face turning pink. "So much."_

_"Then," I began taking a deep breath. "Ask her to marry you."_

The memory faded away as I turned onto the correct street. After saying goodbye to Bella, I jumped in my car and just began to drive. I didn't know or care about where I was going, but I knew I needed to get away from Forks. I took a deep breath as I turned into her driveway and stopped the car. I got out and made my way to the front door, gently pressing the doorbell.

"Carlisle." She gasped in surprise.

"Hi," I sighed. "Esme."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, moving aside, letting me inside her California mansion. "It's nearly Christmas."

"I needed to get away from Forks." I sighed, following her into the kitchen. "Edward asked Bella to marry him."

"I know, he called just a little bit ago." She smiled, pouring me a glass of Scotch. "She said yes."

"Good." I said dryly, downing the drink. "I had a feeling she would."

"So, your son just got engaged, Christmas is in five days." She pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked that already."

"I'm asking again."

"A girl I dated a while ago...just got engaged to her old boyfriend a few days ago." I lied. "I just heard about it today."

"Oh," She whispered awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. That really sucks."

"Yeah, well. Life's a bitch." I hollered, taking another sip of scotch. "Speaking of love...where's Tyler?"

"He went to get us Chinese food." She shrugged. "We ordered way too much...you're welcome to join us."

"Join my ex-wife and new husband?" I laughed. "No thanks."

Esme and I had been on good terms. After the sting wore off, and I began to get serious with Bella, I finally was able to forgive Esme. There were multiple times during the last two years we were in the same room together, and I could look at her without reliving the memories of the divorce. Alice, of course, was the reason for this. She was a very smart, cunning girl, and used every chance she had to get us in the same room. Graduation, an engagement party Bella had thrown for her when they first got engaged, one of Jasper's concerts. Anything and everything.

"Sorry, I'm not really hungry." I shrugged when I saw the hurt on her face. After Alice's graduation, we sat down and talked all night like we used to when we were first married. She apologized for what happened and admitted she never should have jeperdized our relationship for Tyler. After that night, everything was said and there was no more resentment for either of us.

"Are you sure?" She asked, standing up and walking over to the fridge. "I have plenty of leftovers. Just threw a friend a baby shower."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy." She smiled, and I knew she was missing Edward. He'd forgiven her for cheating, but their relationship was never the same. There were countless times where I had to force the phone on his ear to speak to her. "I have Chicken Salad."

"Thanks, but I really just am not hungry." I shrugged. "But, maybe later."

"So, this girl." She stated. "How long ago did you two break things off?"

"I'm not even sure." I shrugged. "And, I thought I was doing okay. But, then I bumped into her and saw the ring and something just...burned inside. Like, a huge whole forming in my chest. The man she's engaged to is much better for her anyway."

"Carlisle, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"You didn't seem to think so."

"Yes, I was." She nodded. "Carlisle, we were so young. But, I was the luckiest girl alive when I got pregnant with Alice."

"Then why'd you do it with Tyler?"

"We've been over this."

"No," I shook my head. "You keep telling me the same thing, but if you were so lucky to have me...why'd you cheat on me?"

"I loved you, Carlisle...I still do." She admitted. "But, Tyler and I have a different kind of love. I was attracted to him for a different reason and we seemed to click better."

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I know I've said it a million times...but I'm so, so sorry."

"Esme?" I asked in a whisper. "I know."

Esme and I spent the entire night, talking, laughing, and crying from laughing so hard. I wasn't in love with her anymore, my heart had healed a long time ago. But, it was nice to spend time with the Esme I fell in love with. Tyler came home, and he thankfully didn't make the situation awkward, and left us to talk. The sun was rising by the time our mouths finally stopped, and she let me crash on the couch for a few hours. When we finally did wake up, I took her offer up to eat breakfast, and then was on the road again. I couldn't avoid the situation forever, and needed to go home.

* * *

I spent Christmas locked up in my study, looking at the engagement announcement Alice and Jasper had sent when they first got engaged. They looked so in love, and I teared up at the thought of walking her down the aisle. Until Edward proposed to Bella, I didn't come to terms that my baby girl wasn't going to be my baby girl for much longer.

"Daddy?" I heard Alice knock on the door. "Are you in there?"

"What is it?" I asked dryly, as she opened the door.

"Are you gonna come down?" She asked, looking at the picture in my hands. "What are you doing?"

"Just...thinking." I said, putting the announcement down, and turning towards her. I know I told Bella to marry Edward, and I was the one to end it, but I still didn't want to come to terms with it.

"Why would you let her go if you were going to be this miserable?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Let who go?" I asked, stiffining up.

"Bella." She whispered, and I shot a glance at her. "Dad, I've known for three years.

"You...you have?"

"Yes."

"How?" I asked.

"You were happy again." She shrugged. "You were singing in the shower again."

"That doesn't mean I was with Bella."

"Dad, she was happy too." She shrugged once again. "And, then you two both seemed to be miserable at the same time after your accident, and then you were both very happy all of a sudden. The way you looked at her when she came down for the gala, and for prom her senior year. The fact that she always seemed to be wanting to come over here even after her and Edward broke up."

"She was coming over for you."

"No, she was coming over to see you, dad." She laughed. "She never wanted to be at her house to hang out. And, dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"I saw you two kiss." She blushed. "A few times."

"You never said anything."

"You were happy." She cried. "After mom left, I didn't think you ever would be. I never thought I'd see you happy...as happy as you were with mom when we were little, again. I didn't want to ruin everything you had with Bella."

"You've been keeping this in for three years?"

"Yes." She whispered. "And, why would you let her go, dad?"

"Edward...can give her what she needs."

"What if she needs you?" She asked before she left the room.

* * *

I finished tying the tie Alice had picked out for me, and looked in the mirror. I had been a mess for months, and went to work and home. No socializing. I'd barely even spoken to my own son since his engagement. But, today was a big occasion and I had to suck up my problems, and get out of the house.

Emmett was marrying his college sweetheart today, and I'd RSVP'd months ago, before the split with Bella. I knew she'd be there, Alice told me she was in the wedding and since they'd made up after a year of fighting, Edward was going to be standing next to Emmett today. I would have to see them. The ring. Their happiness.

"Dad?" Alice asked as she poked her head through the door. "You about ready?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, grabbing my jacket. Since Alice had told me she knew about Bella, it brought us even closer to each other. Somehow, she couldn't hate either of us, but hated seeing both of in pain. She would give me tidbits about how she was doing, and although she was engaged, look as miserable as Alice had ever seen her. It haunted me that I did that to her, but I wasn't right for her and we needed to accept that.

Alice, Jasper, and I hopped in my car and headed off to the small church the wedding was being held out. The two of them were still in college, and I found it odd they were marrying now. They went to two different schools, hours apart from one another, but they were young and in love and apparently, used 'YOLO' as their reason for marrying so quickly. They continually told people they'd work everything out.

"You going to be okay?" Alice asked as we pulled into the parking lot. She took my hand, forcing me to look at her. "You knew you were going to have to see her at some point."

"I know, kiddo." I sighed. She was engaged to my son, of course I would have to see her sooner or later. "It still hurts."

"And who's fault is that?" She asked, stepping out of the car and slamming the door. Since we knew Alice knew, she took every chance she had to throw the mistake I'd made in my face. Every time she could say something about letting Bella go, she did. But, she was right. It was my fault we were no longer together and with Edward for good this time.

I got out of the car and made my way into the church. It looked beautiful, decorated with yellow's and whites. I found Alice with Jasper and sat down next to her, anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony. Finally, at four o'clock, Emmett took his place at the front of the church, and the music began playing throughout the church. I turned my head to see the wedding party begin walking down the aisle.

Finally, two people had made it down the aisle, I saw Bella come into view. She was smiling, and looked gorgeous in her pale yellow dress. I took deep breaths as she inched closer to where we were sitting, and had to grab Alice's hand for support as she passed us. I saw her glance at me, and tense up when our eyes met. The wedding march and we all stood, and I smiled at Emmett's bride walking down the aisle.

She looked like Esme had on our wedding day. A big smile on her face, and tears already forming in her eyes. The ministers words took me back to our wedding, and by the time he asked if Emmett took Irina, there were tears in my eyes.

"I do." Emmett choked out, and Edward laughed as he handed him the white handkerchief.

"And do you, Irina, take Emmett to be your husband? To love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She cried as her maid-of-honnor, handed her a handkerchief. I applauded with everyone else as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, and stood as they made their way back up the aisle. I avoided watching Bella following them, knowing what would happen if we were to meet eyes again.

An hour later, the DJ at the reception was welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty. I looked up to see Edward and Bella sitting next to each other, in deep conversation. Although Alice said she was miserable, and did look it, she did look to love him too. It just made everything that much harder.

"Daddy, you wanna dance?" Alice asked me after the plates had been cleared and Sing Sing Sing came on the speaker system.

_"Care to dance?" I asked her, extending my hand, as Sing Sing Sing began to play._

_"Ummm...I can't dance." She answered, shaking her head. "Sorry."_

_"Nonsense." I laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up and to the dancefloor they'd set up.. "You're with me tonight."_

_"Carlisle!" She shrieked as I pulled her close to me. "I'm not kidding!" She screamed as I began began dancing._

_"Just go with it!" I insisted. I began twirling her around, and it didn't take long before she finally just gave in and tried dancing. I spun us around the floor, and had her laughing with excitement by the time the song was over. "See, you're dancing." I laughed as the song began to slow down._

_"That was...fun." She smiled, leaning in to kiss me._

"No, sweetie." I told her sadly. "Thanks though."

"You can't live in the past, daddy." She said quietly as I eyed Bella. Edward was clearing trying to get her dance, but she too was haunted by the memories of that night, and was shaking her head no.

"I'm not." I told her. "But, this song...holds too many memories.

"Alice, you wanna dance, kid?" Edward asked as he came up to us. She smiled and stood up, and I smiled as he led her to the floor. Alice had thankfully kept her word, and didn't tell a single soul about what Bella and I used to have. Jasper figured it out for himself, but no one else knew...that I knew.

"Dad, did you see where Bella went?" Edward asked after the song ended and they came up to the table again.

"No, I didn't." I said softly as the reception began to take full swing. Since they were still young, most of the songs being played were the mainstream kind Emmett enjoyed so much and I could see the younger crowd becoming more and more drunk. "I need some air." I told Alice as I stood up and walked over to the french doors that led outside. My breath caught when I saw the familiar figure, standing at the railing.

Alice was right, she did look miserable. And it wasn't just the sad look on her face. She seemed to have lost all the color in her face, and her eyes didn't have the same sparkle that they did. I wanted so badly to take her in my arms, and ask for her back. But, I couldn't. I had to be strong for us, and Edward as well. The news that Bella was the girl I was seeing, would tear him apart, and he'd never be the same.

I slid my coat off, and put it around her shoulders, making her jump.

"Sorry," I whispered as she tensed up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." She mumbled, making sure our eyes didn't meet. We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before she lifted her hands, and I saw her wiping away tears.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "For everything."

"Yeah, well...what's done is done." she told me. "You don't want me, I get it."

"Bella, that's just it. I do." I told her. "So much."

"Then...why let me go?"

"I needed to be there for Edward." I shrugged. "He's so in love with you Bella. I couldn't watch him go through what he would have if you had said no."

"Well, can you watch him love me unconditionally?" She asked. "While I'm still so in love with you?"

"You'll get over me. You'll realize Edward is the one you're meant to be with."

"What if I'm not?" She asked. "What if that's the reason Esme had an affair? To lead you to me and to drive Edward away from me? To lead me to you?"

"That could be true." I mused. "But, what if you and Edward breaking up was just a test?"

"For?"

"Your love."

"But, I don't love him the way I love you." She finally admitted. She was settling for Edward, and I couldn't decide if that was worse than her saying no to his proposal. "You were it, Carlisle."

"How could I have been?" I asked sadly. "I couldn't even take you out on a date...I'm twice your age."

"Yeah, but that didn't matter to me!" She nearly yelled. "You should have known that." She whispered, removing my jacket and going back inside. Back to Edward. Back to her life. The life I was no longer apart of, and never would be.


	21. All This Time

**Chapter Twenty-One: All This Time**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**A Year and a Half Later**

I stood on the steps of the house where the garden we were using was, waiting for our wedding rehearsal. I took a deep breath when Alice came out, telling me it was time to begin. The song we'd picked began to play over the system, and the bridal party began their walk down the aisle. I was only doing this to please Alice, I didn't see the point of rehearsing how to walk in a straight line. But, since she was four months pregnant, and moodier than I'd ever seen her, I didn't want to set her off by saying no.

Her and Jasper had married two months previous, and I was the first one to cry. I was extremely happy for the two of them, especially Alice. I never thought she'd be this happy after Sam, but she proved me wrong when she said I do to the true man of her dreams. Jasper completed her, he calmed her down when she was on one of her bouncy kicks, and helped her through tough times. I was the first one to know she was pregnant, and was asked to be the godmother. I accepted immediately and hugged her tightly.

Edward came into my view, and I saw him smiling, and Emmett had to hand him a tissue...it wasn't even our wedding day yet. The rehearsal was everything I thought it was going to be. Pointless and long. But, Alice seemed to want to fix everything she saw wrong, and neither of us wanted to argue with her.

"Just think," Edward whispered as Alice talked to the minister. "Tomorrow, we'll be doing this for real."

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking at Carlisle who looked like he was going to be sick. It had been a year and a half since our breakup, but it still hurt to look at him. He was my everything and now I didn't have him. I felt terrible for settling for Edward, but I couldn't say no to him after Carlisle broke up with me. "For real."

"Okay, so once you are pronounced husband and wife, _Have I Told You Lately_, will begin to play and you'll walk up first and Emmett and I will follow." Alice said, waving her clipboard around. "Then Jacob and Irina...oh." She gasped, grabbing her stomach.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, rushing to her side.

"He...he kicked." She gushed, and everyone rushed to her side.

"He?" Edward asked, trying to feel it again.

"Just a guess." She shrugged. "I don't care what it is, as long as they're happy and healthy." I felt a small nudge, and gasped with her. It was an amazing feeling and I smiled down at her small baby bump.

"Wow." I heard Carlisle whisper, wiping tears away. I hadn't realized how close our hands were on her belly, and quickly pulled mine away. I knew I was settling for Edward. I also knew it was wrong. But, I saw so much of Carlisle in Edward, in more ways than looks. They were both smart, kind, and loved me to the ends of the earth. I shouldn't have kept dating Edward while I was with Carlisle, but I was selfish and somehow, talked myself into thinking I needed both of their love.

But, both of their love led to only one of their love, and I was happy. I really was. I knew Edward was going to be a wonderful husband, and in time, a great father. I just wished I had Carlisle back so I could be as happy as I wanted.

"Bells?" I heard Edward's voice asked, bringing me out of my trance. "You about ready to go?"

"Yes," I sighed, eyeing Carlisle talking to my father and Maggie. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, just...come with me." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a small corner away from all the chaos. "Look, tomorrow is going to be crazy, and I knew Alice is going to keep us apart tonight. But, I needed you to know...you are making me happier than I've ever been."

"Edward," I cried, smiling up at him.

"It's true, Bella." He sighed. "I know breaking up with you was wrong, but I think it made us stronger. And honestly, I think it was the best thing for us."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because if we didn't spend that time apart, maybe we'd end up like my parents. Falling out of love and divorced by forty."

"Well...that isn't going to happen." I said, taking a deep breath as I saw Carlisle walk by and outside. "Let's go eat...I'm starving."

"Anything for you." He smiled, grabbing my hand in his. Alice had made reservations at a small little cafe right outside of Forks. It was only the wedding party, and our families, but there was still a decent amount of people with us. Everyone took turns passing my baby brother, Weston, around the table and I could tell my dad and Maggie were happy for the relief.

It was amazing what Maggie had done for my father in the last few years. I never thought I'd see my dad so happy before. After my mom left him, I thought he swore off love, and was determined to stay a bachelor the rest of his life. I was thrilled to hear of his proposal, and cried through the entire ceremony. Just to see him happy again was the best thing ever. And, I was even happier when they had Weston, the newest edition to the Swan family. My father loved me, but I knew he'd always wanted a boy and his wish came true a year ago.

"My turn." I whispered, taking him from Alice's arms. "Hey there little man." He smiled up at me, before blowing a bubble of spit, laughing with joy when it popped. Soon, dinner arrived and it was time for him to be put in his chair so everyone could enjoy their meal. This was one of the few times everyone was together, Esme and my mother included. I was elated for my mother to be here in Forks again, and happy to see her and Phil were doing so well. The same went for Esme. She may not have handled the situation the right way, but everyone deserved to be happy and Tyler made her happy.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Alice said as she clanked her fork to her wine glass full of water. "To Bella and Edward. Bella, you've always been a sister to me and I cannot wait for that to actually be true. You make my brother so happy, and I know you two will have a lot of years, full of happiness."

"To Bella and Edward!" My mother exclaimed, raising her glass. I glanced over at Carlisle, who just tipped his glass and chugged the rest of his wine.

"Thirsty, dad?" Edward laughed, obviously noticing his chugging. "It is good shit, huh."

"Edward." Esme warned, even though he was almost twenty-three years old. He shrugged before turning to me, and just began to play with my hair like normal. I glanced up, and saw Carlisle seething with anger as Edward kissed my neck. He flagged the waiter down, and poured himself another glass. By the time we were standing up to leave, Carlisle was stumbling around and Edward had to hold him up.

"Jeeze, dad. How much did you drink?" He asked as Jasper helped him get Carlisle outside.

"Lost count." He slurred.

"He can't drive like this." I whispered to Edward who immediately nodded. "Jazz, can you get him home?"

"Sure thing." He said as Edward handed him off. "Come on, Carlisle." Edward followed to make sure he got into the car okay, before Alice dragged me away from him. Alice drove us back to my house, and we spent the night, gushing about the wedding.

"You're sure about this?" Alice asked as we were slowly falling asleep.

"About?"

"The wedding."

"Of course, Alice." I whispered.

"It isn't too late to back out." She pointed out. "You can still be with my dad."

"He doesn't want me, Alice."

"He didn't get drunk for no reason tonight." She said before her heavy breathing took over.

* * *

Alice had me up at nearly the crack of dawn. There was just so much to do before our two o'clock wedding ceremony, and we had to eat. My father had been up with Weston all night, and after he was finally asleep, decided to go out and buy Peter's...something I'd avoided since Carlisle left.

By one o'clock, everyone was dressed except for me. My make-up and hair were done, and now, all that was left was getting into the dress. But, I was hesitating and I didn't know why. I was getting married, and getting into the dress should be the most exciting part except saying 'I do' I walked out of the bathroom, where Alice was seated on the top of the stairs, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, she just came out." She said. "I gotta go, dad." She said and hung up. Something about the fact she'd just hung up on Carlisle, made me feel sick and I fell to my knees, in tears.

"I..." I sobbed. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I loved Edward, and I had seen Carlisle multiple times since breaking up. But, this was the final nail in our coffin, and it upset me. Deeply.

"Aww, Bella." Alice soothed, handing me a Kleenex. "Please, don't do this."

"I...I don't even...know why...I'm...so...upset." I sobbed like a pathetic loser.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." She said softly. "I'll understand if you don't."

"How...can you say...that?" I asked. "It's...it's Edward. You're brother."

"Yeah, and it also involves my dad." She whispered. "And, he's always come first, Bella."

"I...I...just need to pull myself together." I sighed after my sobs had stopped. "Can you fix my make-up?"

"Of course." She said. "But, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"This is what you want, right?" She asked. "I mean like...really want?"

"Yes." I whispered after a long pause. Carlisle and I were over. I had to accept that and if I didn't accept it now, I never would. Alice and the rest of the bridesmaids finished up, and soon, we were climbing into the limo that was driving us to the garden. My father and the rest of the groomsmen met us outside, and we were just about to start.

"You look gorgeous." Emmett gushed when he pulled me aside. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes." I sighed. "I love Edward."

"Just making sure." He laughed. "I'm really happy for you, Bells."

"Thanks, Em." I smiled, hugging him tightly. Soon, the bridal party was being lined up, and I grabbed my fathers arm at the end of the line. I took deep breaths as the music began to play, and Angela and Jacob began walking down the aisle.

"You ready, kiddo?" My father whispered.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just...don't let me fall, dad."

"Never." He agreed, as the people in the seats stood. I took another deep breath and we began our walk down the aisle. My eyes immediately fell on Carlisle, who looked like he was in tears. Tears started sliding down my cheeks as I stared at him. This was it, and we were over and would be forever now. There would never be a chance to kiss him, one last time, or say I loved him. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

"You're crying already?" My dad laughed. "It's okay, kid." We finally met Edward at the end of the aisle, and my father reluctantly handed me over to him. Standing to face him, I had a perfect view of Carlisle, and continued to cry over him.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Edward and Bella in holy matrimony. As followers of Jesus Christ, they believe that God created marriage. In Genesis it says, "It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me as I continued to stare over his shoulder.

"If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be wed, please speak now." The minister asked, and for a split second, I thought Carlisle was going to stand, but when he looked away, I knew all hope was lost for us.

"I do!" Carlisle screeched, standing up. I laughed in amazement, and let go of Edward's hand.

"Dad?" Edward asked, turning around and facing him. Carlisle had made his way up to the alter, and took my hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have never let you go."

"Let her go?" Edward asked as Carlisle put his forehead to mine. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love you, Bella. I never want to be without you." He whispered. "Please."

"Carlisle," I cried, a tear streaming down my face. "I only wanna be with you." I said before he brought his lips to mine. I heard the gasps and whispers coming from the people in their chairs, but it wasn't until Edward's scream did we pull away.

"What...THE FUCK?" He screamed, charging towards us. I turned around and shielded Carlisle from Edward's fury, knowing how mad he was, he couldn't hit me. " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Edward," I said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Are...are you two like...seeing each other?" He asked.

"We had been." I whispered. "For four years until we got engaged.

"You...you were...dating him...while you were with me?" He asked. "Is that why we didn't have sex for like three years? Because IT MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE TO FUCK MY DAD AND ME AT THE SAME TIME?"

"Edward, it wasn't like that." Carlisle piped in.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" I heard my father yell, and saw him hand Weston over to Maggie, before racing up to where Carlisle and I were. I reached around and grabbed Carlisle's hand, just wanting this awful moment to be over. Not only was everything coming out into the open, but we were in front of a crowd full of people. "YOU'RE USING HER!"

"No he wasn't, dad." I whispered. "He wasn't using me."

"Then how else can you describe this, Bella?" He asked, pointing to us. "How else do you describe a man twice your age...being with you?"

"Love." Carlisle whispered. My father's head snapped up, and I saw his eyes grow narrow with anger. Before I could act, Emmett had pulled me away and my father took the first swing. Carlisle grabbed his hand, and held it for a while before my father got free, and swung his arm again, actually hitting Carlisle.

"Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy! Stop!" Finally after a few more swings, Jacob and Emmett pulled them away and Carlisle came over to me. I wiped off the blood that was falling from his cheek, and pressed my forehead to his.

"I'm pressing charges on you!" My father huffed. "You are going to jail!"

"No he isn't, Dad." I whispered. "I was eighteen..able to consent by the time anything happened."

"I don't care! It isn't right!"

"Right or not." Carlisle sighed. "Bella was eighteen and everything was legal."

"You're asking for it, Carlisle." My father sneered. "How could you? She's Alice's age...how could you even think of doing this?"

"I know." Carlisle agreed. "It was completely wrong to start something with her. But, I did and I wasn't using her for anything. I truly love Bella. Every time we were apart...I felt like I was on my death bed. She's everything to me, Charlie."

"How could you?" Edward finally whispered. I looked over to him, and he was crouched on the ground, his knees at his chest. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were puffy. I'd never felt more guilty or more like an ass than right at that moment. "I mean...my father?"

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Edward." I whispered. "It just did."

"I loved you."

"I loved you too." I whispered. "But, sometimes...love doesn't last forever and you fall out of love. I didn't plan on breaking up with you, and falling in love for your father. But like you said to me so many years ago...shit happens, and things are the way they are."

"Why aren't you more upset?" He asked, turing to Alice who looked completely off guard. "I mean, this affects you too."

"I've known for a while, Edward." She whispered.

"You knew?" He yelled. "You told her?"

"No, they didn't say anything. I figured it out."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my news to tell." She said bluntly.

"I want you to stay away from her." My father ordered. "I don't want you going near her, I'll get a restraining order if I have to."

"Bella is twenty-three years old, Charlie." Carlisle pointed out. "She's of age and has been through our entire relationship. I'm not staying away from her."

"I can't believe you." My father whispered, turning around and walking towards Maggie. "Either of you."

"Dad!" I called as he walked away with Maggie and Weston. I looked over at Edward who looked like he was going to be sick. "Edward."

"I...I can't even look at you." He cried, finally standing and straightening up. "How could you?" He asked Carlisle before turning and running back up the aisle...alone and unwed. I turned to Carlisle and fell into his embrace, sobbing like a baby. I felt a small pair of hands begin to rub my back, and smiled when I saw Alice standing there.

"Thank you for coming everyone." I said after my tears had died down. "There is a ton of food at the reception...please enjoy." I said, turning back to Carlisle. I heard people stand, and most people headed for their cars.

"I knew something was going on." I heard Esme sigh as she walked past us. "I knew somehow she'd ruin everything."

"Excuse me?" I seethed, turning around and walking over to her. "I ruined everything?"

"You broke my son's heart." She said. "Yes, you've ruined a family."

"I ruined a family?" I asked, my temper rising. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKED A CLIENT AND LEFT YOUR HUSBAND AND KIDS! YOU KNOW WHO WAS THERE WITH CARLISLE AS HE WAITED ON THE COUCH FOR YOU? ALICE. EDWARD. ME. WHERE WERE YOU, ESME? OH...RIGHT...FUCKING YOUR CLIENT AND TOSSING YOUR FAMILY ASIDE. OH...AND YOU MARRIED THE SLIME BALL."

"How dare you criticize me." She said smugly. "At least I'm not a little home wrecker.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, as I tried to slap her. But, a pair of hands grab me before I could do any real damage. I turned around to see Emmett, holding me back and I was thankful for him. Esme smiled at me, and took Tyler's hand.

"I don't know what you ever saw in him." I heard him whisper. "I mean, he was probably having sex with high school students while you were still married."

"You FUCKER!" I heard Carlisle yell, and push past Emmett and I. Carlisle pushed Tyler to the ground, and began punching him square in the nose.

"Carlisle!" Esme screeched. "Stop it!"

"Em, do something!" I urged, finally getting his attention. Emmett pulled Carlisle off Tyler, while Jasper held Tyler back.

"I want you to leave." Carlisle seethed. "Now!" He barked. they both rolled their eyes and walked away and I was never more relieved. I turned to Carlisle who's face was already beginning to bruise, and kissed his cheek.

"That wasn't how this was supposed to happen." I whispered as we sat in one of the lawn chairs, long after everyone had cleared out. "This was all wrong."

"Yeah." Carlisle agreed, lowering the ice pack. His face was covered with small cuts and bruises, and I cursed my father and Tyler for hurting him. "I don't care though."

"You don't?" I asked. "I don't think my father will ever speak to you again...or Edward for that matter."

"Edward is my son." He sighed. "He'll come around eventually. And, as for losing your father's friendship...you're worth it, Bella."

"I am?"

"Of course." He smiled. "You don't know how miserable I've been without you. How much I've missed you. You are the one I was always supposed to be with...I know that now and I promise...I'm never letting you go again."

"But, what about your reasons?" I asked. "You can't give me what I want."

"Bella, everyone knows now." He laughed. "I don't think a wedding will be that big of a deal now."

"What about kids? You don't want anymore."

"If you want kids...I want them too." He smiled. "Bella, I just want to be with you and only you. And, if I have to endure more years of sleepless nights and potty training again...I will."

"Really?"

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, kissing me. "Nothing else matters to me anymore."

"I love you, too." I said honestly for the first time in almost two years. Things were good. I had Carlisle back. I could handle anything that the world wanted to throw at us now. As long as I had him, I would always be okay.


	22. Running for Cover

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Running for Cover**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

It had been a week since the wedding and things were slowly beginning to calm down. Bella had moved out of the apartment her and Edward shared together and planned to live, and was now unpacking her things here. I was giddy with excitement, knowing she was mine and now, she wan't going anywhere. We, were stuck with each other.

Edward had only spoken to Alice a few times since the wedding. I knew where he was, and where he was going and that he was safe. He had gone to Alaska with Jacob and Paul, another kid he met at school. He didn't know how long he'd be there, but he'd always wanted to go there and I was happy to supply him with the money through his credit account. I'd caused this mess, and there was no way in hell they were going to backpack across the practically barren state.

Charlie hadn't spoken to either of us, and I was afraid he would never come around. I could handle our friendship ruined, it was ruined the night I kissed Bella, but Bella had just gotten close to him, and I didn't want to be the reason for their fallout. But, both Renee and Maggie told her to be patient. He was sulking like he always did when he found out about something he didn't like, and then eventually, he'd come around.

Patience was the only thing we had left it seemed.

"Go out with me tonight." I whispered after coming into our bedroom after showering. "Please."

"You don't think it's too soon?" She asked, picking up the books out of the box, and trying to find a place to put them. "We need more space."

"I'll get you another bookshelf tomorrow." I offered, earning her beautiful smile. "And, no. I don't."

"But...people are going to..."

"Talk?" I asked, cutting her off. "Of course. But, Bella, they're going to talk weather we go out together, or hide in this house together. People have been talking since the wedding."

"Oh." She sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"It's apart of this town. The gossip." I sighed, knowing it was true. It was a small, dull town, and the only entertainment people seemed to have was gossiping. "When Esme left, that's the only thing I heard about around the hospitals. All the nurses and doctors, I'd hear them from behind walls."

"That must have been terrible."

"It was, but it wasn't really a big deal." I shrugged. "It's apart of life, and if they get some entertainment from gossiping, let them. You and I know the truth, and that's all I care about."

"So, what were you thinking?" She asked after a long pause.

"Dinner, and a surprise." I smiled, standing up and to the closet we now shared. "It's going to be classy, so dress to impress." I laughed as I picked out a light green button down, and black slacks and went back into the bathroom.

"You're an evil man!" I heard her call from behind the door. "You know I hate surprises!"

"Just go with it!" I laughed, and I heard the door shut, and assumed she was going to use Alice's old bathroom. I got dressed and as I was drying my hair, began to feel butterflies in my stomach. I didn't care what everyone thought of our relationship, but to have to hear their assumptions...making Bella seem like some kind of whore, hurt. Plus, it would be our first date since breaking up, and I knew our relationship was going to stand on this date in particular.

I finished getting ready, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Bella was still in the bathroom showering and I decided to go downstairs and try to relax. I wrote her a post-it note and attached it to the mirror, something that become a habit and went downstairs. I picked up a book, and sat down in front of a fire and began to read. I was so consumed in what I was reading, I hadn't even heard Alice come in.

"Daddy!" I heard her call, and dropped my book and walked over to her.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Jasper and I have news." She smiled. "Where's Bella?"

"Showering." I answered, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw her with hair dripping wet, in an old pair of my sweats.

"No I'm not." She laughed, hugging Alice. "What's up?"

"Well, we had a doctor's appointment today." Jasper answered as we moved into the living room. "And, she's far enough a long that we can tell the sex of the baby."

"And?" Bella asked, sitting at the edge of the couch.

"We're having a girl." Alice squealed. Bella screamed and jumped up, and hugged Alice tightly. "And a boy."

"And...and a what?" I asked after Bella had frozen, and let go of Alice. "And a boy?"

"Yeah." Jasper whispered. "Twins."

"Twins?" Bella asked, before screaming again and hugging both of them. I just sat there in shock. I wasn't ready for her to have one baby, let alone twins. She was still a baby herself, and I wasn't ready for her to grow up still. "Carlisle?"

"Yeah?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, daddy." She whispered, coming over and hugging me. My baby was having babies. I wasn't ready for this. They stayed for a while longer, but got the hint we were going out and left shortly after telling us. Bella wasn't a girl to take two hours to get ready, and we were walking out the door just half hour after they left.

"Can you tell me now where we're going?" She asked as I backed out of the driveway.

"Nope." I smiled, putting extra emphasis on the 'P'

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Doesn't matter." I laughed. "You're stuck."

"It's true." She smiled as I grabbed her hand. A little more driving, and we'd arrived at our destination. I looked over at her, and she smiled at me. We were parked near the meadow we used so long ago to sneak around. I'd set up and picnic and candles, everything you need to have a romantic date. "You know I'm in a dress and heals, right?"

"I packed us a bag." I smiled. "It just has jeans and a t-shirt."

"You really are perfect, aren't you?" She asked, kissing me and getting out of the car. We changed into more comfortable clothing, and made our way deeper into the meadow. She gasped at the site. I'd never been so precise in our picnic dates, and it did look amazing.

"Beautiful." She sighed, leaning into me as I put my arm around her shoulder. We made our way of to the blanket. I fished the shrimp I'd packed for us, knowing it was one of her favorites, and fed it to her. She ate it graciously, and we took turns feeding shrimp to each other until it was all gone. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked as I pulled the next container out of the basket.

"Homemade mac n' cheese." I smiled, dishing some out. "Don't worry, I didn't make it." I laughed after seeing the look on her face.

"Then...who did?"

"Jasper." I laughed. Thank god Alice married a man who could cook, or they'd probably starve.

"Good go to man." She laughed, taking a bite. "Delicious."

We took a long time to finish our meal, just taking our time to enjoy every moment together. Almost like we were afraid the other one would just vanish. We also took the time to discuss the things we'd been needing to since Edward left. There was no yelling, and no anger, but it was a tough thing to talk about and Bella was in tears by the time we were done.

"I...I just don't want to be the...reason he never speaks to you again." She cried as I put my arm around her. "I don't think...I could love with that."

"Bella, you are my world."

"But, he's your son." She sobbed. "He should be more important than me...always."

"Edward will calm down, Bella." I whispered. "He wants the people he loves to be happy."

"How can he love either of us right now?" She asked.

"I'm his dad." I laughed. "He's wanted me to be happy with someone since Esme left, and it isn't ideal for me to love you...but I do and once the sting wears off, he'll come to terms with it.

"You think?"

"I know my son." I shrugged.

Once all the tears were dried, I brought out the last portion of our meal, chocolate covered strawberries.

"Trying to get lucky tonight?" She asked as I fed her one.

"Oh, you know it." I laughed. We again took turns feeding each other the fruit until they were gone. As she began packing everything up, I took a minute to clear my head before checking my jeans pocket.

"Hey...Bells?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked, and I took her hand, making her turn towards me. "What's up, babe?"

"You wanna play scrabble?" I asked, causing her to laugh. "You loved this game when you were younger." I laughed, remembering Charlie telling me every time she'd visit, she'd play scrabble once a day.

"I did." She agreed. "I would love to play with you."

"Good, the box is in that bag behind you. Can you get it?" I asked, and she reached behind her. She opened the box, and her mouth dropped in awe. I took the moment that she was starring at the board, to get up on one knee.

"Carlisle." She whispered as I grabbed the ring from the board.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "So much. I thought I knew what it meant to be in love when I was married to Esme...but you showed me what it truly is. Doing anything for the person, holding them during their worst times, and just being able to look at them and know what they're thinking. Being without you was terrible, and I never want to be apart."

"Carlisle."

"I know it's soon, and we just got back together...but we already know everything about each other. I know the only way I'm ever going to be completely happy is if you're my wife." I whispered, taking a big breath. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She answered instantly. "Of course!"

"I love you." I whispered, sliding the ring on her small finger, and kissing her passionately. We pulled apart once we were both breathless, and she took time to really look at her ring. "It was my great grandmothers."

"It's beautiful."

"Her and my grandfather were married for seventy five years."

"What?"

"They got married when they were only seventeen, and were married until he died." I sighed. "She died two months later from a heart attack. My grandmother said she died from a 'broken heart' and I think it's true. They met when they were only five years old...she never went a day without him until his death."

"Wow." She whispered.

"I thought the ring might bring us good luck." I whispered, kissing her again.

"It will." She agreed, wrapping her hands around my neck.

* * *

"Dad, it's been three weeks...you gotta talk to me at some point." I heard Bella beg as I walked into the house. It really had been three weeks since she'd seen, let alone talk to Charlie. It was beginning to upset her greatly, making me feel that much more guilty.

"He still didn't answer?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"No, he picked up and hung up right away." She huffed. "Then turned his cell off."

"He's going to come around, Bells." I tried assuring her. Charlie was stubborn, but he normally came around my this time...I was worried their relationship was damaged for good.

"Will he?" She nearly shouted, standing up and began to pace. "It's been three weeks, Carlisle. I know he's a stubborn son of a bitch but...come on! I'm his daughter!"

"I know that, and so do you." I assured her. "But, this was big news...something he never thought would happen."

"But everyone else has a least tried to accept it...or try and wrap their heads around it." She sighed, sitting back down next to me. "I mean, Esme called and apologized for goodness sake."

"It's different with her."

"How?"

"You aren't her daughter, and she had no right to do what she did or say what she said." I explained to her. "Plus, she was just upset and angry because Edward got hurt."

"You aren't upset and angry Edward got hurt." She mumbled.

"Bella, yes I am." I told her sternly. "I haven't talked to my son in three weeks...I broke up his fucking relationship for god sake!"

"We both did."

"Yeah, but who was the adult who was practically begging you for sex in the back of my car?" I asked, referring to the day after Esme left me. This entire thing started because I was lonely, upset, and vulnerable. I was only admitting that to myself now because I never wanted it to be true. I knew now our relationship was much more than that, and we'd come a long way, but we still started out the way we did.

"I didn't say no, Carlisle." She whispered. Just as she was leaning into me, the house phone rang and Bella jumped to answer it. "Hello? Hi, dad." She nearly cried. She excused herself into another room, and I sat back in the couch, placing my hand on my forehead. I loved Bella, and I should have knonw better...but I never expected it to be this complicated.

"What'd he say?" I asked as she came back into the living room, sitting next to me.

"He told me he isn't happy about this at all, and he never will be." She sighed. "And, he's never going to forgive you."

"I expected that." I said dryly, knowing I just lost my best friend because of this.

_Bella's worth it_. I kept telling myself.

"But, I'm his daughter and he can't ignore me forever." She said, cracking a smile. "He lost too much time when I was little, and he doesn't want to miss anymore."

"Well, I don't want to tell you that I told you so." I laughed as she punched my side. "But, I did."

"Yes, you did." She said, rolling her eyes. "I should have believed you."

"It doesn't matter if I was right or not." I told her. "All that matters...is things might begin to get on track again."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Three months had passed since the wedding chaos, and it was time for Alice's baby shower Bella was planning. Bella may have not like surprises when they were for her, but she was a master at surprising others. She had me 'arrange a trip to Seattle for a last weekend alone for a while' for the two of them and Jasper was in on it too.

"Carlisle?" I heard Bella's voice cry. "You listening?"

"What?" I asked, turing around. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Can you help Jasper bring in the tables?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I called, jogging outside into the cold, wet Forks air. It was winter time again, and with Edward gone...I couldn't help but not be excited for Christmas. He told Alice where he was, and all we knew was he was still in Alaska even though Jacob and Paul had long gone home. I helped Jasper carry in all the tables and put them where Bella ordered.

Three hours of setting up, and the party was finally set up. They'd chosen green and purple for the nurseries instead of blue and pink, and the room looked like Barney had thrown up all over. It looked nice, but it was a little overwhelming for me. But, I knew my daughter and I knew she was going to love this. Jasper had left to get Alice and begin their drive to Seattle so the guests could arrive.

"Thanks for coming." I heard Bella greet to Sam's parents. Although Sam was gone, Alice still tried to keep in touch with them and they'd even attended her wedding to Jasper. They said she was always like a daughter to them, and Sam would be happy she'd found someone to keep her happy.

"We wouldn't miss our Alice's baby shower for the world." His mother said warmly, as they walked further into the house. All the guests had arrived, but the guest of honor was still a no show.

"It's been forever." I said anxiously, checking my phone again. "You don't think..."

"No, Carlisle." Bella whispered. "The roads look like they're kind of getting covered, they're probably in traffic."

"Right. Traffic." I breathed as my phone rang, showing Jasper's name. "Hello?"

"Change of plans." He said, sounding out of breath. "Alice is in labor."

"What?" I screamed, causing the room to go silent. "She's only seven months!"

"Preterm labor is common in multiples." He said, and I heard her screech his name. "I would have call earlier, but she went into labor on the way to the house, and then it was chaos."

"Doesn't matter." I said, grabbing my jacket. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as I handed her her jacket. "Are they hurt?"

"No, Alice went into labor on the way over here."

"What?" She asked, completely thrilled. "Sorry everyone, Alice went into labor!" Bella called as we ran to the car. We made it to the hospital in good time, considering the amount of snow that was sticking to the road. My little girl was becoming a mother today, something I thought I had two more months to come to terms with. When Bella and I walked into the room, her back was to us and Jasper was holding her hand.

"Hey, sweetie." I whispered, bending down and kissing her cheek. "You in a lot of pain?"

"Daddy." She cried, just like she did when she was hurt of sick as a little girl. My heart mettled at the tone of her voice, and I pulled a chair next to Jasper's, and just sat with her until they wheeled her away to delivery.

"Carlisle, please sit down." Bella urged, patting her hand on a chair next to her. I finally calmed down enough, and sat down for two minutes before Jasper came bursting through the doors.

"They're here!" He screeched, and Bella and I rushed over to him. "A boy and a girl...just like they said."

"How much do they weigh?" I asked, concerned of their premature delivery.

"Healthy." He breathed, sounding relieved. "They're a little small, but healthy. The girl is four and a half, our little boy is five pounds."

"They're healthy." I sighed, agreeing with her doctors. "When can we see her?"

"They're cleaning her and the babies up now, but I'll come get you when they're done." He said as his phone went off. "She wants me."

"Go."Bella whispered, giving him his soft smile. A half hour later, we were walking back to her room, and I burst into tears when I saw her holding her little boy. Jasper was perched on the bed, holding the girl in the little pink blanket, looking down at Alice with such pride on his face.

"Hey, guys." She whispered, and I imagined the babies were sleeping. "You here to meet your grandkids?"

"Don't remind me." I joked, bending down and kissing the boys forehead, causing him to stir in Alice's arm, but went right back to sleep. "They have names?"

"This is Sawyer Gabriel." Alice said, looking down at my grandson.

"And this little girl, is Ella Rose." Jasper cooed, kissing his daughters head. I melted at the sound of their names, and already loved them with every fiber of my being.

"Precious." Bella whispered as she held baby Sawyer. I wasn't ready to be a new dad again, but I could see the way she looked at the twins, and new if I loved her...I'd have to do what ever made her happy.


	23. Hearts Beats Fast

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Hearts Beats Fast**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**Two Years Later**

Carlisle and I kept our engagement long. Two years. We wanted to wait until the twins were old enough so Alice and Jasper could enjoy the wedding, and Alice could have her 'pre baby body' back for the dress. Carlisle was also hoping Edward would come around by this time, and be his best man. Edward, however, was still hurting and he'd only been home for a few days when the twins were born.

Edward had ordered Alice to keep us away, saying he wouldn't come if we were there. Both were heartbroken when they heard of Edward's wishes, but both complied. He only stayed for two days, and it took careful planning with Alice to keep us apart. Carlisle must have gotten in the car twelve times to go to the hospital, but halfway there, he'd realize he had to respect Edward's wishes and drove home.

Alice again planned basically the entire wedding, and this time, I wasn't sweating over it. I wasn't worried about bursting into tears at the sight of never being ith Carlisle again. I wasn't worried Edward would somehow find out about the two of us, or that I'd say the wrong name. I was just happy with my wedding, and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle.

Alice being the primary wedding planner, again insisted on a rehearsal so everyone was sure they could walk in a straight line. Since Edward was still MIA, and Charlie was still refusing to talk to him, he'd chosen Jasper as his best man, quoting, 'He's the closest thing I have to a son right now.' Carlisle was still wishing for Edward to come around, and the only reason we were able to set a date was because if we didn't get married now, we may never be married if he was waiting for Edward.

"This is so weird." Alice whispered as I helped her get the twins ready for the rehearsal.

"What is?" I asked as Ella splashed me. "You think you're so funny, don't ya?" I asked her, causing her to only laugh.

"You marrying my dad." She blushed. "I'm happy for you two, I really am...it's weird."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. I couldn't get upset or angry at her for saying that because it was even a little weird to me. Carlisle was forty-five years old...I was only twenty five. Neither of us let our age difference get in our way anymore, but it was weird. Alice and I used to laugh at those celebrity cougars like Demi Moore and Clint Eastwood. And now, I was becoming like Dina Eastwood, marrying someone so much older.

"But, I am glad it's you and not some bitch he met at the store or hospital." She whispered, picking Sawyer out of the tub and wrapping him up in a towel.

"Me too." I laughed as we walked into the twins nursery to get them ready. Ella along with my little cousin, Saddie were our flower girls, and Sawyer along with Alice's cousin, Cody, were our ring bearers. It thankfully didn't take long to get the twins dressed, and Jasper kept the busy so Alice and I could get ready. Carlisle met me at their house, and drove me to the small garden where our wedding was being held.

It was January and rediculously cold outside, but Carlisle and I had a special attachment to the month, and we wanted to be married in January. We were crazy for wanting it to be an outdoor wedding, but that's the only kind of wedding I'd ever wanted and we worked it out. Everyone knew it was outdoors, and we were prepared for the worse. Alice had found a gorgeous white coat for me that matched my dress entirely and I was thankful.

We arrived and soon, the rehearsal was in full swing. My father still wasn't happy, but he knew this was my day and I'd only be happy if he were there to walk me down the aisle. He'd agreed to, only if he didn't have to be near Carlisle for very long. It hurt that I'd ruined their friendship, and he couldn't even try to look past everything, but Carlisle said I was all he needed and I reluctantly let it go.

"You two wrote your own vows, correct?" The pastor asked us.

"Yes, they did." Alice nodded, as I rolled my eyes. It might have been her own wedding. "And, then, do you want rice or colored sprinkles?"

"Sprinkles?" I asked after the ceremony had been 'completed' "For what?"

"For throwing!" She squealed. "They'll look better in pictures."

"Then sprinkles are fine." Carlisle whispered. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I laughed, taking his arm as he walked me to the car. We drove to the hotel the reception was being held at, and entered the much smaller ballroom for our rehearsal dinner. We kept the dinner, wedding party, family, and close friends, not wanting to over do it. I planned the entire menu for both events, and seeing how little people were at the dinner, I knew I'd ordered too much.

"Do you think we have enough food?" Carlisle mocked as we stepped onto the small patio the hotel had, needing fresh air.

"You know what?" I asked as he slipped his suit jacket onto my shoulders. "I don't care. We'll have leftovers."

"Yes we will." He agreed. "For the next ten years!"

"You think you'd have some to spare for me?" We heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw Edward coming out of the shadows, and into our view. He looked thin, and scruffy, but healthy.

"Edward." Carlisle gasper, letting go of me, and stepping away. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice told me this was where your rehearsal dinner was going to be." He whispered. "You need a best man?"

"Yes. Of course." Carlisle cried after a long pause. He hadn't spoken to Edward in two years, and he though he'd lost him forever. This was a big step for the both of them, and a tear of joy streamed down my face. I just starred at Edward, until our eyes met and Carlisle got the hint. They needed to talk, but Edward needed closure from me. "I'm...I'm gonna head inside."

"So, where've you been?" I asked as we sat down on one of the benches.

"Alaska." He answered. "And all around Asia and Europe."

"What?" I asked in amazement. "Alice never said anything about going over seas."

"I...I didn't tell her." He shrugged. "I was safe, and if I was in danger you guys would have known. Jacob and Paul could only stay for a few weeks, and ocne they went home, I stayed in Alaska...just roaming around. Before I knew it, I found myself in Denali Alaska."

"Denali?" I asked, since I'd never heard of it.

"It's north of Anchorage." He shrugged. "Denali had to be one of the coldest places I'd been through the entire trip."

"When did you get to Denali?" I asked.

"Six months after Paul and Jacob left." He answered. "Anyway, it's a pretty barren part of the state, and very...very icy. I fell through some thin ice, and couldn't get back up...I thought I was going to die there. But, someone came just as I was blacking out and pulled me out. I woke up in a nice, warm house with an angel standing over me."

"An...angel?"

"Her name is Tanya." He blushed. "We've been seeing each other for a while."

"Edward." I gushed. "I'm really happy for you."

"We spent the next few years, backpacking across Asia and Europe together...I wasn't alone. I had Tanya." We spent the next few hours, talking about Tanya...the girl who showed him how to love again. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as he told me about how much he really did love her.

"We haven't been seeing each other that way for very long, but I really, really love her." He gushed. "She makes me feel alive again."

"Edward."

"And, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I can't help imagine asking her to marry me."

"Edward."

"Imagining her walking down the aisle, in a white dress, smiling at me...makes me feel giddy inside...like I did when I...when I asked you."

"Edward." I said again, finally catching his attention. He looked at me, and his expression immediately turned serious. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." He whispered, his head bowing.

"No, you don't." I cried, tears streaming down my face. "I never ever wanted to hurt you, Edward. You were the first man I ever loved...and the first man to ever love me. I never wanted to hurt you like I did. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I know." He cried, pulling me into a hug. "I know you. I know how much you hate watching people in pain. I know you never meant to fall in love with my fucking father...and if I hadn't have been such a dick to you...you wouldn't have ended up in my fathers arms."

"It isn't your fault."

"It isn't anyone's fault." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask as he came to the door. "Alice is asking for you."

"I'll...be right there." I said, wiping my face and letting go of Edward. He smiled at me before going back inside, leaving Edward and I alone once more. "I...I did love you. So much."

"I know." He whispered before looking into my eyes. His eyes seemed greener some how, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into him. Our lips met with a gentle touch, and only grew with passion. I was no longer in love with Edward like that anymore, but we needed this. We needed this last kiss to fully say goodbye to each other. We finally pulled back, out of breath and tears in our eyes.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered, taking his hands off of my waist and putting them next to him again.

"Bye...Bells." He cried as I went inside. I found Carlisle immediately and fell into his embrace, sobbing like a child at my won rehearsal dinner. Carlisle knew this would happen the minute he saw Edward appear tonight. We both needed that kiss for closure, but Carlisle knew this and let it happen anyway.

* * *

"You ready?" My father asked as Alice and Edward made their way down the aisle. Jasper had willingly given up his spot of best man to Edward, and I smiled at him and Alice. Edward had gone back with Carlisle after Alice dragged me to her house and talked. Really talked. Carlisle explained exactly what I had, that neither of us didn't mean for it to happen. Edward reluctantly forgave his father after two and a half years, and winked at me before he began walking Alice down the aisle.

"Yeah." I whispered, looking down at my feet. I tightened the belt on my jacket and we began our decent down the aisle. The minute I saw Carlisle, standing in his tux, my heart melted and I knew this was where I was supposed to be. His smile was the biggest I'd ever seen it, and I saw Edward place a hand on his shoulder.

Charlie and I finally made it down the aisle, and he placed out hands together. Charlie pulled Carlisle close, and whispered something in his eyes before kissing my cheek and sitting down. I saw tears already in Carlisle's eyes and I took the small handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped his eyes. We laughed together beofre turning towards the minister.

"Friends. Family. Welcome. Today we come together to witness the marriage of Carlisle, and Bella...two people I can truly see love in. I have been asked to read this scripture, to begin the ceremony.

_"Do not fear, for you will not be ashamed; Neither be disgraced, for you will not be put to shame; For you will forget the shame of your youth, And will not remember the reproach of your widowhood anymore."_

"Please, repeat after me.

"Carlisle,do you take Bella to be your wedded wife and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to heralone as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I do." He cried, as tears streamed down his face. Edward sighed as he handed him another tissue, giving me yet another wink.

"Now,

Bella, do you take Carlisle to be your wedded husband), and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do." I cried, and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"The couple have decided to write their own wedding vows." The minister said, stepping away from us. "Carlisle?"

"We've known each other for what seems like forever. You started out as this shy, smart girl who came alive in the presence of my daughter and my son. you gave my daughter, the best friend a girl could as for...and the best first love to my son. I will always be grateful for what you've done for my children. But, as we stand here today...our wedding day...I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for me.

"You sat with me that fateful night my wife left, and just let me cry and held my hand. You stuck by me as I threw things across my office. And eventually, you showed me what love truly was. Without you, Bella, I would be a lonely, divorced man who didn't believe in love anymore. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the reason I want to come home from work.

"You are the reason I can love again. And now today, January tenth, I will become your husband, and you will become my wife. This is the life that my life truly begins. And, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, waking up next to you, and kissing you before bed. You are my world, Isabella Swan, from today until the world stops spinning." He said, and we both burst into tears at the end of his vow. I heard sobs coming from behind me, and saw Emmett dabbing his eyes away.

"Beautiful." the minister sighed. "Bella, go ahead."

"When I was seven, I dreamed my wedding would be to Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. Then, as I grew older, the groom changed to Ryder Strong. And, then freshman year...I found myself dreaming of my wedding to...Edward." I blushed. "Never did I imagine my wedding day like this. To my best friends father. Our relationship has been anything but ethical and normal.

"But, looking back...I wouldn't want anything else. Sneaking around, and stealing kisses were worth it to be with you. You have been the man I've dreamt of marrying since I was just a senior in high school. Ever since we watched that sunrise together. And, now I'm going to be super cheesy and unoriginal and quote Boy Meets World...

"I wasn't sure this day would ever come, but you were. I wasn't sure love could survive everything we put it through, but you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That's what I'm sure of.

"Being with you seems to be the only thing I knew right now. But, as long as you stand next to me for the rest of our lives...I know I'm never going to need anyone else. You're my Cory, Carlisle Cullen."

"And you're my Topanga." He smiled, leaning in and kissing me. I heard the whoops from Emmett and Irina as we kissed, and only pulled away when Alice poked me in the back.

Carlisle and I slid the rings on our fingers, and were pronounced husband and wife. The ceremony was short since there was snow on the ground and we were outside. Guests were directed to the hotel ball room the reception was being held, and only a few pictures were taken. The wedding party was announced by the DJ, and Carlisle and I stood behind the doors, waiting to be called.

"Wait," He sighed after the DJ called us in as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "Before we go int there, and things be come chaotic...I just wanted to tell you how much I love you...and how I meant everything I said in my vows."

"Me too." I whispered, touching my hand to his cheek and kissing him deeply. I took his hand and we opened the door, and applause erupted. We took our places in the middle of the dance floor and the DJ began playing_ Can't Help Falling In Love_. Everything about that song described Carlisle and I. Neither of us expected to fall in love with each other, but we couldn't stay away.

There were tears in both our eyes by the time the song ended as we made our way off the dance floor. The reception went according the plan, and I burst into tears when my father came up to Carlisle and I, making a truce between the two of them. Their relationship would never be the same, but the fact my father could walk up and shake his hand blew my mind.

"Ummm, hello?" I heard Edward's voice say over the microphone and turned to see him with a glass in his hands. "I am the son of the groom and the best man and I just wanted to say...how happy I am for my father. I never thought I could honestly say those words, but seeing the two of them together...so happy and so in love, I can't help but be happy for them. Bells, you are the reason my father began singing in the shower again...and I'm very happy to hear his off key rendition of Dream On." He laughed.

"But, Its an extraordinary thing- to meet someone who you can bare yourself to, who'll accept you for what you are. So I'd like to propose a toast to my father, and his beautiful bride. You two really are perfect for each other, and I'm really very happy for you. To Carlisle and Bella!"

"To Carlisle and Bella!" Everyone repeated, taking a sip of their drinks. Carlisle and I made our way over to Edward and hugged him tightly. Everything fell into place that night, and I could sleep easy tonight.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered after we'd changed and were about to make our way to our car to get to our honeymoon.

"I've been ready my entire life, Mr. Cullen." I smiled, leaning into kiss him.

For the first time since senior year, Carlisle Cullen was all mine, and we had forever to be with one another.


	24. Epilogue: Can't Deny

**Epilogue: Can't Deny**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I walked into the house I shared with my wife, and smiled at the smell of her famous Chili. I set my things down on the small table near the door, and was suddenly attacked by a very small person.

"Bella!" I called out. "I thought we had this problem taken care of."

"Sorry, but they just keep getting back inside." She laughed as she lifted our daughter off of my leg, and into her arms. "Maybe the tickle monster will set her straight."

"NO!" Our beautiful Gabriella squealed as Bella began to tickle her. Gabriella Hope came into our lives six years ago on the day before our one year anniversary. We hadn't planned on getting pregnant so fast, but we took it in stride and were both overjoyed to find out we were having a girl. I loved Edward, but there was something about having a little girl that made me go weak at the knees.

Everything about her was perfect, and the fact that Bella and I created her made her that much more special. She was a big ball of energy, much like Alice had been, but also had a very calm and peaceful side to her as well. She was everything to Bella and I, and it pained me her sixth birthday was in only a month.

"Are Alice and Jasper coming?" She asked eagerly after Bella had given her eight plates to set the table with. Alice and Jasper welcomed their second baby boy, Grayson, five years ago and were still living in Forks. We saw them often, and Gabby and Grayson were extremely close, being a year apart in age.

"Yes, they are my darling." I laughed, ruffling her hair. "What can I do to help?"

"If you could get her washed up for dinner, that'd be great." Bella smiled, before I took her arm and made her stop doing what she was doing. "What's up?"

"Hi." I whispered, kissing her on the lips. The only thing we heard were Gabby's laughs as we broke apart and I chased her into the bathroom to wash her up. By the time we'd finished up, the Whitlock clan had arrived and Gabby immediately rushed over to Grayson.

"Come on, you gotta see what level I got to on Cars today." She squealed pulling him upstairs. Sawyer and Ella followed them so Bella and I could relax with them. We were celebrating Christmas early this year since Edward and his family were heading up north to be with Tanya's family for Christmas Eve and Day.

Edward had come a long way since finding out about Bella and I. Once he was finished with his backpacking across every continent, he settled down with a job at the Seattle Post writing for the Worlds section of the paper. He and Tanya married two years after he returned and already had a precious baby girl, Alexa who was three and were expecting their second daughter come May. I watched in complete pride as he said 'I do' and committed his life to Tanya, and I'd never seen him so happy before.

"When are Edward and Tanya supposed to get here?" Alice asked as we made our way to the kitchen. We sat around the island like always, and nibbled on bread and shrimp, completely spoiling our dinner.

"They're stuck in traffic." Bella huffed. "There's a storm in Seattle."

"Did they give an approximate?" I asked. Edward was still forgiving me for being with Bella, and our relationship still wasn't completely fixed. Every chance I got to be with him, and talk to him I took with happiness.

"No, babe. Sorry." Bella sighed, touching my knee. An hour went by, and thankfully Edward arrived within that hour.

"Papa!" Alexa squealed as Tanya helped her out of her booster seat. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms, hugging my neck tightly.

"Hello my beautiful Alexa." I whispered, kissing her over and over again. All the hello's were said, and by the time we were situated, the chili was finished cooking. It took olympic strength to pull the kids out of the play room and to the dinner table.

Dinner was as it usually was when everyone was in the house; loud, chaotic, and food began flying everywhere. Once everyone was settled, Gabby said her prayer and everyone dug in. I could cook some things now, but I was still grateful for Bella's skills in the kitchen. Everything she made was over the moon good, and she cooked everyday.

"How're you feeling Tanya?" Alice asked as we finished dinner up. The kids were back in their play room, and I was sure Gabby and Grayson were trying to teach Alexa how to play Cars on the Play Station...despite her being so little.

"Pretty good." She sighed, grabbing Edwards hands. "She is a lot more still than Alexa was."

"Gabby didn't start kicking til I was six months." Bella mused.

"Well, Alexa was kicking the day her legs were developed enough." Edward laughed. After the table was cleared, and the dishes were in the sink, we made our way to the living room to do gifts. It was chaos with so many little kids, and they all opened their packages at once. I had once again spoiled my grandkids too much, and received many eye rolls from their parents.

"Daddy, it's beautiful." Alice sighed as she held up the necklace I'd gotten her with the kids names and time they were born inscribed on the back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I said. It had been eight years since the twins were born, and I was still getting used to her being a mother. She was still my little girl even though she had her own babies and husband to care for. Bella sensed my thinkings and just rubbed my back soothingly.

"Here, open mine next." She whispered, handing me a long package. I kissed her cheek as I unwrapped the gift and twisted my face in confusion when I saw that I was holding a pregnancy test box in my hands. "Open it."

"Bella," I sighed as I opened the box and pulled out a test. I looked closely at the screen, and my eyes grew wide when I saw the two pink lines. My mouth fell open, and I heard people murmering my name. I couldn't process this right now. I never dreamed of having another kid after Edward, let alone after Gabriella. I thought Gabby was enough for the two of us, and never thought we'd be parents again.

"You're not happy." I heard her cry, and then felt her stand up and walk upstairs. I cringed at the door slamming and looked up to see my kids pitty faces starring me in the eyes.

"Is she pregnant again, dad?" Edward asked, grabbing the test out of my hand. "Wow."

"She is?" Jasper asked.

"Well I doubt she would have given him a test that read negative." Alice huffed before heading upstairs and knocking on the door.

"I thought we were done." I huffed, sitting back in the couch. "I thought I was done after you."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what you thought, dad." Edward said. "She's pregnant and you didn't even try to look happy about it."

"I'm just shocked." I shrugged. "I'll be happy in a few minutes."

"Yeah, well she wanted you to be happy when she showed you the test." Edward pointed out, and headed into the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent on edge. Bella had come out of our bedroom, but refused to look let alone talk to me for the rest of the night. Gabby's night time routine was silent and cold from my end, and I could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Sweetie, please talk to me." I urged as we were pulling the blankets down to get into bed. "I hate the silent treatment."

"You know what I hate?" She snapped. "Telling my husband that I'm pregnant and getting the silent treatment."

"I was shocked, Bella." I huffed. "I needed time to process things."

"Process what?"

"The fact that we're going to have a baby!" I screeched. "I thought were done after Gabby, I wasn't expecting for you to be pregnant again."

"Neither was I." She agreed. "But I was happy about it, Carlisle."

"So am I, Bella." I whispered, walking around the bed and grabbing her hands. "I'm happy we're going to have a baby, but I was shocked. But, I can assure you, I'm very very happy for you."

"Honestly?"

"I'm being one hundred percent honest here, Bells." I whispered. "How far along are you?"

"About four months."

"Four months?" I asked since she'd begin throwing up with Gabby at two and a half. "Have you been sick a lot?"

"Thankfully, no." She shrugged. "That's why I waited so long to go to the doctors."

"A baby?" I asked as I pulled her down to the bed with me.

"A baby." She answered as she grabbed my neck and pulled me into her. Bella and I fell asleep in a tangled mess, and when I heard earth shattering screams, I knocked our heads together. "Ouch."

"Gabriella!" I called out, pulling my boxers on and running down the hall to her room. I was hoping since Bella was her mother, Gabby wouldn't have the nightmares that plagued Alice and Edward's dreams when they were little. But, it didn't seem to matter who the mother was, Gabby continually had nightmares when she was little, but she hadn't had one in years.

"NO!" She was yelling as I entered her room. She was thrashing around in her bed, screaming bloody murder. I turned on her fan light, and walked over to her, shaking her awake. "NO! DON'T TAKE ME!"

"Gabby." I whispered while shaking her. "Gabriella!"

"NO!" She yelled one final time as her small body shot up into my arms. She began crying as I wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me as I stood up and walked us back to our room. "Daddy."

"I'm here, baby." I said, rubbing her back as I entered our room where Bella was dressed again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mama." She cried as she reached for Bella. Bella took her and she clung to her until she cried herself to sleep. Bella placed her gently in between us and kept the light on for her. Bella and I gave one final look to each other before falling asleep. Something was going on in Gabriella's head and it was scarring us both.

"We could take her to a child psychologist." Bella suggested after Alice had come and got her the next day. "She's refusing to tell us what's going on in the dreams."

"It's what she wants, babe."

"How are we supposed to help her if we don't know what's going on?" She asked. "Edward and Alice told you what their dreams were about and they settled down after you talked to them about it."

"I don't want some stranger telling me we're doing something wrong with our kid, Bells."

"They're going to help us, no criticize us, Carlisle." She huffed. "I just want our daughter to stop having nightmares and wakes up crying and sweaty."

"Me too." I agreed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll ask around work and see if anyone knows of a good child psychologist."

* * *

"Carlisle!" I heard Bella cry as I was reading Gabby her bedtime story. "CARLISLE!"

"I'll be right back, darling." I said, kissing Gabby's head and running to my bedroom. Bella was perched on the edge of the bed, holding the sheets and looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Is it time?"

"Yes." She nodded, breathing heavily. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately before she pulled away when another contraction hit. I held her hand until it was over and rushed into Gabby's room to get her dressed.

"Mommy's having the baby." I sighed, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She hugged me tightly and I grabbed her Dora backpack so she'd have something to do in the hospital. "Grandpa is going to meet us at the hospital and you're going to hang out with him for a bit."

"Yes!" She squealed as I helped Bella up and down the stairs. "Grandpa Swan is going to be there, Mama."

"I know, baby." Bella said, trying to not look like she was in pain. Thankfully, it was eight o'clock in Forks and no one was on the road. Charlie was already at the hospital by the time we got there and took Gabby back to his place since Bella was barely two centimeters dialated when she was checked. It took twenty-two hours of labor until she was finally able to push.

"Come on, babe." I encouraged as she squeezed my hand. "He's almost here."

"Oh my GOD!" She screamed as she pushed one final time. My sons cries filled the room and I sighed in relief as they held him up to me. I was wiping away tears when I cut the chord. I'd done this three times before, but there was something about cutting the chord that got to me every time. "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect." I cried as they wrapped him up in the baby blue blanket. I watched as they put him into Bella's arms, and lost it completely, watching her with him. I was crazy to not want another baby when first finding out about her pregnancy.

"Beautiful." She sighed as his eyes were pried open. "Hey, little man."

"Welcome to the world." I sighed, kissing the top of his soft head.

"Do we have a name for this little guy?" The nurse asked after Bella had been cleaned up and rolled back into her room. We looked at each other and smiled, knowing we'd picked the perfect name.

"Micah Alexander." Bella answered proudly. We looked down at him as we said the name, and just saw him cracking a smile. We knew it was gas, but it was nice to think that he loved the name as well. "You like that name, little guy?"

"How could he not?" I asked. "It's perfect...just like he is." I whispered and she leaned into a kiss. After Micah was fed for the first time, Gabby and Charlie arrived.

"This one has been waiting for hours to meet her little brother." Charlie laughed as Gabby walked over to Bella. She 'awwed' Micah just as I thought she would, and introduced herself to him.

"I'm Gabriella and I'm your big sister." She said as she gently stroked his small arm. "But, you can call me Gabby...everyone else does."

"Gabriella is going to be the best big sister you could ask for little, Micah." Bella cooed as he fussed in her arms.

"Did I do something?" Gabby asked as I sat down next to Bella and pulled her into my lap.

"No, sweetie." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Micah's just trying to get comfortable. He's okay."

"Good." She smiled, just starring at him. Bella and I ad talked to Gabby about when Micah was born. She knew that for the time being, she was too little to hold him and she needed to be patient for when he was a little bigger. For now though, she looked content on just stroking his arm and giving him lots of kisses.

The two days Bella was in the hospital were crazy. Everyone wanted to come and see little Micah, but he was fussy while he was being passed around and it was just loud. Finally, we were able to take him home. I had just gotten back to the hospital from dropping Gabby with Alice so we could just focus on getting Micah home and smiled when I saw Edward and Bella sitting together.

"He really is cute." Edward cooed as Bella passed him to Edward. "He's going to make an awesome little brother."

"Well, he has a pretty good big brother to teach him how to be awesome." Bella laughed.

"Well, duh." Edward agreed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before now."

"Don't worry about it." Bella offered. "You have your own family to care for. How is Hannah?"

"She's good." Edward smiled. Hannah was born just two months before and the most lively new born I'd ever seen. "Alexa is an amazing big sister."

"I knew she would be."

"This little guy is going to have the best home." Edward sighed after a few minutes a silence. "I can see the love you and my dad have."

"You grew up in a pretty good home."

"Yeah, but...my mom and dad didn't love each other like you and my dad do." He whispered. "I can practically see it radiating off of you two. They...they did love each other...but I think by the time Alice and I were old enough, they began forcing it."

"I...I hate to intrude, but we gotta get going, Bella." I said as I placed the carrier on the bed. Bella and I strapped him in and Edward was nice enough to carry him to the car. We got Micah all strapped in and then headed home. He was well asleep by the time we did get home and we were able to put him in his bassinet in our room without any cries.

"You need me to go and get Gabriella?" Edward offered after everything had been brought in from the car.

"That would be great, thanks." Bella sighed as she sat on the couch. "She's at my dad's place."

"Got it." He said before he grabbed my keys and left, leaving Bella and I to have the last alone time in a while.

"So, you happy, dad?" She asked as I brought her close to me.

"Couldn't be happier."

"Honestly?" She asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think this would be my life at forty-nine. I thought after Edward I was done having kids. But, now that I've done it again...I'm so glad you got pregnant again." I sighed. "You, Gabby and Micah are my life now."

"You always have been my life." She said, leaning into kissing me.

My life had been turned upside down ten years ago when my marriage fell apart. But, if Esme and I had pretended to be happy, Bella and I would have never gotten together. My son would have never married Tanya and made such a loving home for his family. And, I wouldn't have my beautiful Gabriella or Micah right now. I never wanted to be divorced, but Bella made everything worth it.

Bella saved me from a path I never wanted to go down. I never had the chance to even think of drinking myself silly or go out and sleep with a lot of woman. I jumped right into another relationship, but I was glad that I did. Bella loved me and everything that came from being with me.

And now, we sat with our newborn in his bassinet and our six year on the way home. Happy. In love. And we would stay like this for the rest of our lives.

Til death parted us.


	25. Authors Note!

**Author's Note!**

If you are reading this note, you have completed _**Someone to Save You**_! I am very sad this story is over because it was a lot of fun to write. I'd never written something like this before, and it was hard to write. I needed to make their relationship sound believable while trying to keep them a secret. They couldn't just go out on a date in Forks or hold hands in public, and that is something that's hard for me to write about. I hope I did the writing justice and nothing sounded too cheesy or cliche.

Anyway, it was a blast to write and I wanted to thank all my readers/reviewers for sticking until the end! I would not have been able to continue writing without the encouragement from the reviews.

I was thinking about doing _one_ outtake from Edward's POV after finding out about Carlisle and Bella. About his time in Alaska, meeting Tanya, falling in love, and his POV of the conversation with Bella at the rehearsal dinner. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll write it!

Thanks again and please, read around at my other stories!

**-SpringHiller09**

PS! PLEASE check out _**This Is War**_. It's a new new new idea I'm trying out, but no one is reading it. I have so many ideas for the story and want it to become as big as this one!

This Is War Link: s/8746764/1/This-Is-War

And, I made a trailer for it which you can find here: watch?v=zgJsUDJh43Q

Thanks again!


	26. Author's NotePt 2!

**Author's Note!**

HELLO! For all you Someone to Save You lovers...I have excellent news! I have decided to write a sequel to STSY and it's called I Will Be Here! It's not as thick of a plot, but it follows Carlisle and Bella's marriage through the up's and downs, and what loving someone really means...not a big plt but I hope you all read!

Here's the link!

s/8979488/1/I-Will-Be-Here

So, please read it and tell me what you think!

Oh, and I'm still working on and Edward POV for _this_ story!


End file.
